La primera variable
by Subject A7 The Lost Girl
Summary: Empezar una nueva vida en el Claro es difícil para cualquiera, pero puede serlo aún más cuando eres una chica, y no estas capacitada para hacer ni una sola pregunta.
1. Capítulo 1

Empezó su nueva vida nacida de una máquina, en compañía del traqueteo metálico y el olor a aceite quemado que impregnaba las paredes metálicas. Hacía poco que había despertado, y sus manos aun estaban posadas en el suelo, palpando el frio y desnudo tacto del acero mientras intentaba pensar en algo; cualquier cosa.

Las nauseas se quedaron atascadas en su garganta mientras ella era sacudida por otro brusco movimiento y el ruido de poleas se hacía más fuerte, como si requiriera un gran esfuerzo deslizarse por las cadenas que chirriaban con un gemido lastimero. Palpó en la fría oscuridad, no le llevó demasiado tiempo advertir que el tamaño del lugar era más reducido de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento. Sus manos recorrieron la superficie. Sintió como algo le cortaba la mano derecha, algo afilado de lo que ella se apartó en seguida, aun sin haberlo visto, pues sus ojos todavía no se habían adecuado a la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando su espalda dio con la pared, y allí se quedó, arrodillada, hasta que la habitación dejó de moverse largo rato después de que hubiera empezado a respirar con aceleradamente. El miedo, que había quedado atascado en su garanta junto con sus ganas de llorar, se propagó por todo su cuerpo mientras el silencio caía con una fuerza inmensa sobre ella, pesado y denso como el nauseabundo olor a maquinaria quemada. Ni una sola pregunta tenía respuesta en aquel lugar oscuro y polvoriento. Estoy aquí se dijo ¿Por qué? Pasaron los minutos, largos, tediosos y repetitivos, hasta que por fin hubo movimiento. Con calma, contempló como sobre ella se abría una delgada línea que arrojaba luz sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba, ensanchándose a medida que las dos puertas metálicas se separaban la una de la otra. Sus ojos rehusaron la luz, obligándola a apartar la mirada. Entonces las oyó, las voces.

Parecían venir de todas partes. Por encima de ella sombras se movían y murmuraban.

-¿Veis al pingajo?

-Que alguien le saque de ahí antes de que se haga clonc en los pantalones.

-Mirad a ese verducho.

-Tíos, parece una fuca chica.

Vio deslizarse una cuerda entonces, con un grueso nudo atado al extremo. Notó como su corazón palpitaba aún con fuerza. La luz pareció amenizar el estupor, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Pero se quedó allí, observando a su alrededor, con timidez, aturdida, sintiendose como si acabara de consumir algún tipo de droga.

-¡Eh! –un eco le llegó desde el tumulto de sombras aun borrosas sobre ella-. ¿Vas a subir o vas a esperar a que te devuelvan con el resto de la comida?

Temerosa puso un pie en el nudo y se agarró mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba, ascendiendo fuera de aquel agujero. Al llegar al borde afilado de la caja aun se sentía mareada, trastabillando con este y cayendo con las manos apoyadas en la hierba. ¿Hierba? Oía las risas cada vez más claras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaban rodeando y que estaban tan cerca de ella como el suelo de su cara.

-Deberías tener más cuidado verducho –dijo una voz más cercana que las otras.

Dos pies se habían parado frente a ella, y quien quiera que fuese se había agachado en cuclillas para echarle una mano. Entonces alzó la vista. La luz ya no la cegaba, y pudo ver el rostro del chico que había frente a ella. Un chico rubio de mandíbula cuadrada le devolvió la mirada, una mirada amistosa que se tornó aturdida en cuanto pudieron verse el uno al otro claramente. El chico se levantó tan rápido que casi se cayó hacia atrás. Las miradas se posaron ahora en él, y las preguntas también, parecían venir de todos lados, y ella se puso de pie también.

-Es una chica –dijo con el ceño fruncido, con una voz sorprendente calmada.

Las voces estallaron, pero ella no las escuchaba. Solo vio sus caras, demasiados rostros para observarlos todos. Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, observando el lugar, los grandes muros que se alzaban bordeando la gran extensión sobre la que parecía encontrarse. Ahora no tenía miedo, estaba asustada, pero no tenía miedo. La desconfianza y una malsana necesidad de respuestas eran lo único que rondaban su cabeza aún húmeda por el sudor. Sintió como la agarraban del brazo. Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero la mano que la sujetaba era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Está herida –dijo el chico de piel oscura que ahora la encaraba-. Llamad a los mediqueros.

Se miró el brazo, y vio la sangre correr por él. Dedujo que debía ser por el corte que se había hecho en el interior de la caja minutos antes. El chico la soltó, la observó y preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella miró a ambos lados mientras se tocaba la mano derecha, y una punzada de dolor la atravesó. Abrió la boca, dejando escapar únicamente un áspero suspiro que quedó sofocado en su garganta, como una llama extinguida antes de propagarse. Se hizo el silencio, la pregunta seguía en el aire y ellos esperaban pacientemente. Ella ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde que había despertado en la caja.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua los laceradores cariño? –dijo una voz al fondo del tumulto y algunos rieron.

-¡Callaos la fuca boca! –espetó el chico que la había agarrado el brazo.

El chico rubio, que había estado inexpresivo detrás de este adelanto unos pasos hacia ella, ahora con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Se acercó tanto a ella que pudo oler el sudor y el olor a algo dulce en su ropa. La miró directamente a los ojos, y entonces cogió la mano sangrante y vio como ella hacía amago de replicar ante ese movimiento, pero solo pudo agitarse con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cansado cuerpo.

-¿Newt qué demonios estás haciendo? –dijo el chico de piel oscura tras él.

Pero este no apartó la mirada de ella.

-Diles a Jeff y a Clint que también traigan papel y lápiz de la Hacienda.

Ella tragó con fuerza.

-Es muda.

[***]

Dos chicos aparecieron corriendo y entregaron el papel al chico que parecía llamarse Alby y que parecía mandar en aquel sitio. Este se lo tendió y ella aun con la mano ensangrentada lo tomó. No confiaba en aquella gente, no tenía intención. Aun estaba asustada cuando escribió la única palabra certera que había estado fija en su memoria desde que había despertado. Su mano temblaba, y para su propia sorpresa descubrió que era zurda. Le resultó extraño, como si en aquel mundo anterior que no era capaz de recordar aquello fuera algo curioso. Cuando hubo terminado se lo entregó al chico rubio. Había decidido que le caía mejor que todos los demás, parecía el único que no quería amordazarla e interrogarla atada a una silla.

El chico sostuvo el papel y lo leyó en silencio. Entonces miró a su compañero y lo pronunció en voz alta.

-Tesla.


	2. Capítulo 2

Estaba sentada al borde de una camilla en el interior de aquella cabaña que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. La madera crujía al pisarla, y las paredes parecían tan inestables que estaba segura que de un momento a otro sucumbirían bajo su propio peso. Aquel chico, Jeff, estaba vendándole la mano después de haber limpiado el corte, que sin ser muy profundo había emanado una cantidad considerable de sangre. Aún quedaban restos en su brazo, después tendría que lavarse.

-Te quedará cicatriz.

Tesla alzó la vista de su mano y le miró unos instantes, a pesar de que él no le devolvió la mirada. Si hubiera podido decir algo, no lo habría hecho de todas formas.

Un gran crujido chirriante se clavó en sus oídos con un fuerte estruendo. Tesla miró a ambos lados mientras sentía como el lugar vibraba con un débil zarandeo y aquel sonido parecía arrastrarse con dificultad, como si una montaña se deslizara con su raíz incrustada profundamente en la tierra. Chirriante y sobrecogedor, parecía clavarse en su cabeza como mil agujas punzantes y afiladas que perforaran su cráneo. Miró al chico, que seguía vendándole la mano sin prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, y por un momento llegó a pensar que había perdido el juicio, que todo estaba en su cabeza y que no tardaría en volverse loca. Después de haber salido de una caja metálica sin un solo recuerdo yendo a aparar a un lugar lleno de adolescentes no le costaba creerlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué edad tenía.

-Tranquila –dijo de pronto el chico, con calma-. Son solo las puertas.

Tesla frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza, buscando los ojos de Jeff que la miraron fugazmente antes de recoger las vendas del suelo y levantarse sin dar ninguna respuesta a la interrogante expresión de la chica nueva, que con ojos abiertos y confundidos aun mantenía la mano vendada en alto.

-Mañana te lo explicarán –fue lo último que dijo.

Ella le vio recoger las cosas en silencio y salir por la puerta justo en el momento en que dos chicos aparecían tras la puerta justo después de haber subido las escaleras. Tesla no podía verles por culpa de Jeff, pero podía oír sus agitadas respiraciones, como si en vez de haber subido las escaleras hubieran escalado una alta torre.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jeff al tiempo que su compañero en aquel lugar aparecía junto a ellos.

-Ha tropezado, no creo que sea muy grave.

El chico que había hablado era más alto que Jeff, por lo que pudo alcanzar a verle la cara de perfil mientras dejaba marcharse al chico que había estado apoyado en él con aquel otro que acababa de llegar.

-Llévalo a la otra habitación Clint.

Este obedeció, pasándose el brazo de aquel chico sobre los hombros y ayudándole a caminar hasta la habitación contigua. El chico que le había acompañado respiró profundamente un par de veces más y se colocó las manos en las caderas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba pronunciadamente. Entonces pudo apreciar que sus rasgos eran claramente asiáticos. Mantenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido los otros dos, igual que Jeff.

-¿Ha llegado ya el verducho? –preguntó entonces a Jeff.

Tesla vio como los hombros de este se alzaban con una pequeña sacudida acompañada de un suspiro que intuía una sonrisa.

-No exactamente.

El chico asiático arrugó la frente y unos brillos de sudor se reflejaron en la luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Jeff inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación mientras se escurría fuera de ella y desaparecía tras el marco de la puerta. El chico dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación, y Tesla se sintió como un animal enjaulado al que observan a través de unos barrotes, como un espécimen raro observado por ojos curiosos y descorteses. Sus ojos la analizaron casi inexpresivos, pero era obvio que el chico estaba tan sorprendido como lo habían estado los demás cuando la sacaron de aquella caja. Ella hizo un amago de sonreír, no sabía que otra cosa hacer cuando alguien la estaba contemplando como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en mitad de la cara. Alguien apareció tras la puerta. Era Newt. Echó un vistazo rápido al interior de la habitación y después se dirigió al chico.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la exploración hoy, Minho?

El chico se volvió hacia él y se cruzó de brazos, marcando los bíceps.

-Claro, la exploración, vamos a hablar de eso Newt porque estoy seguro de que no ha sucedido nada más interesante y extraño que eso en todo el fuco día, ¿verdad?

Newt cogió aire lentamente y miró a Tesla de nuevo, que se masajeaba el vendaje fingiendo no estar atenta a la conversación.

-Te lo contaré luego, ahora tengo que hablar con ella.

-Ella –repitió el chico-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que suena eso?

Newt le miró una vez más y cogió la silla que había al lado de la cama para moverla por la habitación. Minho les miró una vez más, negando incrédulo con la cabeza y se fue de allí. Tesla oyó crujir los tablones de madera de los que se componían las escaleras mientras Newt tomaba asiento frente a ella, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, como si necesitara concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. Ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, deslizando los dedos por la rugosa tela de las gasas.

-Sé que estas asustada, todos lo estuvimos en nuestro primer día –dijo con voz neutral-. Puedo entender cómo se sienten todos los pingajos cuando salen de la caja pero no puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser no poder formular ni una puñetera pregunta.

Por primera vez desvió los ojos del suelo y los clavó en los de ella, que tragó sutilmente y le devolvió una mirada sosegada. Se sentía realmente agradecida de que alguien pareciera comprenderlo.

-Supongo que te ha asustado el ruido. No te preocupes, mañana te lo contaré todo, te despertaré y te enseñaré esto. Intentaré que ninguno de esos pingajos nos moleste.

Newt interpretó su ausencia de expresiones faciales como un asentimiento desganado y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Newt parecía incomodo. Ella no podía decir nada, era él el que no sabía que decir.

-La cena debe de estar lista, Fritanga ha preparado algo especial con la excusa de todo este lío de que no seas un chico –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al final-. ¿Quieres bajar?

Tesla abrió la boca, como si fuera a replicar, y negó con la cabeza, rehuyendo aún la mirada de Newt. Este suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí mismo.

-Escucha, sé que… no, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón –alzó las manos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla-. No tengo ni idea de por lo que estás pasando.

Newt la miró y ella frunció los labios como si fuera una clase de respuesta modesta a su comentario.

-Te traeré la comida, hoy puedes comer aquí arriba –dijo mientras se levantaba-. Pero mañana comerás con los demás. Los chicos tendrán que acostumbrarse a ti o empezaran a verte como si fueras alguna clase de puñetero unicornio.

A pesar de que la idea la aterraba Tesla sonrió antes de que Newt desapareciera por la puerta.

**[***]**

Tesla miró hacia el cielo por encima de su cabeza. Era claro, sin nubes, con el sol brillando todavía asomando tímidamente tras uno de los lados del muro. Era muy pronto, pero todos los habitantes del Claro ya habían despertado. Como Newt la había comunicado el día anterior él guiaría su visita a través de aquella amplia jaula. Jaula. Aquella palabra apareció casi de improviso en su cabeza y se repitió de nuevo con un profundo eco. Como había dicho Newt también, había desayunado con los demás clarianos. Tesla no esperaba mucho más que miradas indiscretas y curiosas, y no se equivocaba. Sin embargo fue menos incómodo de lo que había imaginado. Se había sentado en una de las mesas de picnic y había comido en silencio. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y encontraba a los clarianos mirándola fijamente. Algunos apartaban la mirada enseguida, y otros menos preparados exhibían una sonrisa incómoda y fingían que no había pasado nada.

-Eh, verducha, por aquí.

Tesla dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, de nuevo a tierra firme y vio como Newt echaba a andar. Le siguió hasta que estuvo a su altura.

-Seguiremos la pauta de siempre –dijo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la Caja-. Y recuerda que no puedes hacer preguntas hasta que haya terminado.

Newt se detuvo abruptamente delante de Tesla y ella entrecerró los ojos, frunció los labios y paseó la mirada a su alrededor, sabiendo el motivo por el que Newt se había parado sin avisar. El chico rubio se volvió hacia ella con una extraña expresión de vergüenza pintada en la cara.

-Lo siento, perdona –se disculpó, y por su tono de voz Tesla supo que lo decía en serio-. Esto es la Caja –prosiguió con torpeza, queriendo cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, y Tesla no pudo contener lo que habría sido una pequeña risa.

Newt entonces la miró, aun señalando la caja y frunció las cejas con incredulidad. Tesla borró la sonrisa de su cara, quedando una expresión cómica en su cara, casi como una cicatriz de la curvatura de sus labios.

-No te rías, no ha tenido gracia.

Aún así podía ver cómo a pesar de intentar mantener el semblante severo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba en una burlona sonrisa reprimida. Entonces Tesla estuvo segura; le caía bien Newt.

-El Claro está dividido en cuatro partes; los Huertos, la Hacienda, la Casa de la Sangre y los Muertos.

Tesla habría tenido preguntas que hacer, y guardándose las ganas de haber podido decir algo dejó que el chico prosiguiera con su explicación. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía acerca de las verduras, los animales y aquel caserón sombrío en el que había dormido.

-En la Casa de la Sangre es donde matamos a los animales –Newt se volvió hacia ella, seguro de que se encontraría con una mueca de desagrado, y viendo que había acertado sonrió casi maliciosamente, pero siguió sin decir nada más al respecto-. Y ahí están los Muertos, es el cementerio. Puedes ir allí si necesitas estar sola.

Tesla se paró en el sitio y quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero obviamente no había forma de hacerlo. De modo que avanzó los pasos que la habían separado de Newt y habiendo vacilado antes de hacerlo le dio unos golpecitos apresurados en el hombro. El chico se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Sí?

Ella abrió los ojos y frunció las cejas sobre ellos mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección hacia la espesura del bosque en la que Newt había asegurado se encontraba el cementerio. Él siguió el movimiento de su cabeza y pareció comprender.

-¿Qué te he dicho de hacer preguntas?

Tesla sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo una sutil indignación que a Newt le resultó graciosa.

-Ven conmigo.

Ambos cruzaron el Claro y llegaron hasta una de las aberturas del muro. Tesla echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando imaginar donde acababan, pero su imaginación no pudo soportar una idea tan vertiginosa como aquella.

-Esto de aquí –dijo señalando la grieta-. Es el laberinto. Todo gira alrededor de él. Lo que oíste ayer eran sus puertas cerrándose. Lo hacen cada noche. Llevamos dos años intentando descifrar esta puñetera cosa y lo único que tenemos es un montón de cuerpos enterrados en los Muertos.

Tesla le miró confundida y después, por mero instinto se asomó por la gran abertura. Había pasillos, corredores que parecían prolongarse en distintas direcciones. Los muros estaban cubiertos por la misma espesa hiedra que trepaba hasta perderse de vista. Sobre la fría piedra de aspecto arcaico de la que se formaban los muros el musgo crecía fresco y brillante. Una mano la sujetó firmemente del hombro y ella se volvió para encarar a Newt, que ahora estaba serio.

-No debes atravesar nunca estas aberturas, ¿ha quedado claro, verducha?

Quiso decirle que no era estúpida, que comprendía que si había muerto gente era por una razón, pero no podía, y esa repentina impotencia y enojo hizo que sacudiera el hombro y apartara la mano del chico con brusquedad. Este quitó la mano y la miró unos instantes antes de suspirar, y Tesla no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

-Solemos hacer trabajar a los pingajos nuevos durante una semana o dos con los diferentes guardianes –Tesla se preguntó qué demonios era eso-. Pero teniendo en cuenta que tu situación es… diferente, la reunión tendrá lugar esta tarde cuando las puertas se cierren.

**[***]**

Tesla se encontró sentada en una silla de dudosa estabilidad en mitad de una sala oscura y sin ventanas, rodeada por un semicírculo de once sillas ocupadas por sus respectivos once dueños. No habría pensado que podía haber tantos guardianes. Sus manos se encontraron en su regazo, y su inexpresivo rostro ocultaba el hecho de que en realidad estaba tan nerviosa y confundida a causa de la desinformación que tenía ganas de morderse las uñas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que debía de haber sido una manía en su vida anterior, porque las tenía todas mordidas.

-Declaro comenzada esta reunión –dijo entonces Alby con voz profunda, como si intentara remarcar su liderazgo-. Todos sabéis por qué estamos aquí. Ayer cuando se suponía que un pingajo nuevo debería haber salido de la Caja, salió ella. Creo que eso lo deja todo bien claro.

-Es decir, que básicamente estamos reunidos aquí porque es una chica –comentó un chico al que Tesla no conocía y que parecía poco interesado en todo aquello.

Ninguno lo parecía, ciertamente. Varios de ellos estaban desplomados en sus asientos, y Tesla sabía por qué. Era la hora de la cena, y tras un seguramente duro día de trabajo todos se morían de hambre. Se sintió culpable, y se preguntó si aquellos chicos la estarían odiando por tener que estar allí por su culpa en vez de en la cocina de Fritanga.

-¡Silencio! –Exclamó Alby, y Newt puso los ojos en blanco-. Y no te atrevas a sugerir que no es motivo suficiente como para convocar una reunión porque todos sabemos que esta fuca situación nos ha cogido a todos…

-Vale –intervino entonces Newt-. Todos estamos intrigados por el hecho de que Tesla aquí presente sea una chica, pero creo que los guardianes quieren saber cuál es la cuestión que nos ha llevado a convocar la reunión aquí y ahora.

La indiferencia de Newt parecía ser la única cosa que el mal genio de Alby pasaba por alto. Este resopló y se irguió en la silla que crujió con un chirrido.

-La cuestión es qué vamos a hacer con ella.

-¿Que qué vamos a hacer con ella? –repitió una voz unas sillas a la derecha de Alby. Tesla reconoció al chico asiático, Minho, que estaba de brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas sin protocolo alguno-. No sé, tal vez nos la envían para que la sacrifiquemos. Deberíamos prenderle fuego y bailar a su alrededor.

Tesla esperaba que el chico estuviera bromeando, y no fue hasta que una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que no soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos a ponerla a trabajar, obviamente –dijo un chico dos sillas a la izquierda de Newt, ignorando la broma de Minho-. Aunque no creo que soporte estar en mi grupo…

-Muy bien Gally, todos lo hemos pillado, es una chica y no puede trabajar contigo –le interrumpió Newt, con un tono de voz tan calmado que habría sido difícil intuir que estaba molesto de no haber sido por su expresión forzadamente tranquila.

Tesla apuntó mentalmente que a Newt no le gustaba ese tal Gally. Supuso que era mutuo.

-¡No iba a decir eso!

-Todos sabemos lo que querías decir.

Entonces se produjo un estruendo compuesto de voces agudas y graves que comenzaron con Newt y Gally gritándose el uno al otro. Tesla no conseguía entender nada entre tal escándalo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esperando a que se callaran. Tan solo un minuto después la voz de Alby se hizo más notable que la del resto y, poco a poco, todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Ya está bien! Como alguno de vosotros cara fucos vuelva a interrumpir la reunión lo arrojo de una patada en el culo por el Precipicio, ¿ha quedado claro? –nadie asintió, pero el silencio lo hizo por ellos-. Eso va también por ti –le dijo específicamente a Newt, que a su lado tenía la cara ligeramente roja, probablemente a causa del esfuerzo que le había supuesto alzar tanto la voz-. Y ahora…

Alby se detuvo a medio camino de sus palabras cuando vio a Tesla frente a él en aquella pequeña silla con la mano levantada.

-No puedes hablar hasta el final –dijo, y estaba claro que no había sido aquello exactamente lo que había querido decir. Algunos chicos de la fila rieron.

Tesla no le dio importancia y volvió su rostro hacia el chico de la izquierda, Gally, que ahora estaba espatarrado con los brazos cruzados y una ofendida expresión en su rostro de nariz aplastada. El chico debió de darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando y alzó la cabeza, intrigado. Tesla hizo un ademán con la cabeza en su dirección, invitándole a continuar lo que había estado a punto de decir antes de que Newt le interrumpiera y surgiera el caos. Gally se reincorporó y adoptó una posición más rígida, inclinándose hacia delante.

-Me alegra ver que hay alguien en esta sala que no se comporta como un gilipullo.

-¿Vas a hablar o no? –dijo Alby, que ya empezaba a estar cansado de todos los demás.

-No pretendía insinuar nada. La estoy tratando igual que si fuera un pingajo escuálido con palos en vez de brazos de esos que tenemos por ahí ejerciendo de deambulantes. Porque sin ánimo de ofender, no tienes pinta de ser muy fuerte.

Tesla no se ofendió, en su lugar exhibió una pequeña sonrisa. Él chico asintió y sonrió también, un poco más sutilmente y se volvió a recostar, haciendo entender que había terminado de hablar.

Hubo un silencio repentino y entonces Alby habló de nuevo.

-A Jeff y Clint no les vendría mal una mano extra. Yo opto por situarla en la Hacienda.

Tesla no sabía muy bien lo que aquello implicaba, pero todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo. Todos menos Minho, que de brazos cruzados negaba con la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

Una rama la golpeó en la cara y ella arrugó la nariz, como si aquello fuera a amenizar el golpe. Las apartó como pudo, levantando los pies más de lo normal para evitar las raíces gruesas que sobresalían de la tierra como garras, intentando aferrarse a sus tobillos y hacerla caer. Ni si quiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello. La única explicación que podía encontrar al hecho de estar sorteando las molestas ramas de la espesura del bosque que llevaba a los Muertos era que no tenía nada que hacer. Jeff y Clint le habían dicho que no tenían trabajo para ella y que se fuera a dar una vuelta. Tesla casi se sentía como si aquello hubiera sido un simple pretexto para quitársela de encima. La verdad, no tenía la sensación de caerle muy bien a nadie allí dentro. Ni siquiera a Newt; aún era pronto para confiar en alguien en aquel lugar. De modo que sin nada que hacer, y sin querer hablar con nadie se había internado en el bosque, aunque estaba resultando más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. Algo le dio un fuerte tirón en el pelo, algo duro chocó contra su pierna y después sintió el tacto frio de la hierba contra sus manos. Exhaló un largo suspiro y trató de incorporarse. Notaba una ligera molestia en el pecho a causa del impacto pero estaba segura de que se le pasaría pronto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar la luz atravesaba difícilmente la espesura de los árboles, colándose únicamente con delgadas líneas de luz que se filtraban de manera desigual entre las hojas más altas.

Se sujetó a algo para levantarse y un crujido sonó con un eco apagado en el lugar. Aquello a lo que se había agarrado se había desprendido de donde fuera que hubiera estado sujeto. Aún algo mareada por el descenso brusco de su tropiezo observó lo que tenía en la mano. Era un palo, astillado y pintado de blanco. Frente a ella se levantaba uno más largo, pintado de manera desigual, a prisa y algo torcido. Tras él había mucho más, y Tesla se dio cuenta que estaba tendida sobre la tumba de alguien. Tan pronto como se hubo levantado sintió el calor pegajoso del lugar, y unas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por la espalda.

"Venir aquí no ha sido una buena idea" pensó. "Debería haber ido a visitar a las ovejas"

Se recostó contra un árbol cercano y respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse de la desagradable sensación que se había asentado en su estómago. Todas aquellas cruces clavadas en el suelo se le antojaban demasiadas. Y, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Claro, rompió a llorar. Había sentido ganas de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero era como si una fuerza superior a ella se lo hubiera impedido. Había llorado en seco, sin lágrimas, soltando pequeños aspavientos. Había intentado gritar, y la ausencia de su propia voz había desgarrado su garganta con un sollozo mudo y sin lágrimas. Pero por fin, después de aquellos fallidos intentos estas acariciaron la curvatura de sus mejillas hasta desprenderse del tacto de su piel con una silenciosa despedida, precipitándose al vacío.

Un _crack_ se oyó no muy lejos de allí y ella se frotó los ojos casi al instante. Se sintió agradecida, por una vez de no poder hablar, pues sabía que su primer impulso habría sido preguntar quien estaba rondándola, y eso habría sido algo realmente estúpido. En lugar de eso se puso de pie, nerviosa y con los puños apretados. Ella no sabía pelear, y ni siquiera sabía si podría defenderse. Ni si quiera sabia que la estaba esperando entre las sombras y la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Tesla?

Con un rápido movimiento dio media vuelta, sobresaltada y vio a Newt abriéndose paso entre las ramas que colgaban muertas de sus respectivos troncos. Se limpió los ojos rápidamente mientras él no miraba y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Algunos de los clarianos han venido a decirme que te habían visto adéntrate dentro del bosque –dijo mientras apartaba las últimas ramas de su camino y se dirigía directamente hacia ella-. Creo que no quieren que su unicornio se haga daño.

Tesla se encogió de hombros. Newt la observó un momento y una sonrisa torcida delineó sus labios.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tesla se echó un vistazo, comprobando que tenía la camiseta manchada de lo que debía ser hierba y barro, con pequeños cortes aquí y allá a causa de los latigazos de las ramas. Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Tienes algo…

Newt alargó la mano hacia ella, pero esta se apartó bruscamente, sin pensarlo, por puro instinto. El rostro de Newt se ensombreció ante aquel duro gesto y Tesla se sintió tan arrepentida que su estómago dio un retortijón. Y lo peor era que no podía pedirle perdón. Se llevó la mano hacia donde Newt había dirigido la suya, que había permanecido algunos segundos más en alto, claramente confundido. Alcanzó algo rugoso en su pelo, una hoja de color marrón que se había enredado en él. Miró a Newt negando suavemente con la cabeza y gesticulando un "lo siento".

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Tesla deseó que lo dijera sinceramente-. Es más normal de lo que crees.

Tesla parpadeó repetidamente, claramente confundida.

-Llorar –dijo él, y su sonrisa se ensanchó

Y, por algún motivo, eso hizo que Tesla ya no sintiera ganas de ocultarse tras su pelo enmarañado para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

**[***]**

Era ya de noche, justo a la hora de cenar cuando Alby le pidió a Tesla que fuera a buscar a Minho lo más rápido posible. Tesla había notado que Newt tenía una leve cojera, pero no había querido mencionarlo. En cuanto aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente reprimió una leve risa al recordar que no podía hablar. El hecho de que se riera de su propio problema la hizo consciente de que aquello la resultaba más cómodo de lo que debería, y no supo si era algo bueno o malo. No le costó encontrar la pequeña construcción cerca de la abertura oeste, aquella con la gran puerta de metal pesado. Divisó a Minho a las puertas con otros chicos a los que no conocía y probablemente no se molestaría en conocer. Un temor creció en su interior. Aquellos chicos eran grandes. Realmente grandes. Debía llegarle a Minho por los hombros. Una vez más Tesla se preguntó qué edad tendría. Ojalá pudiera preguntárselo a alguien sin resultar idiota. Estaba a apenas unos pasos de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Se paró justo frente a Minho y este, que había estado de brazos cruzados adoptó una posición más relajada y se acercó a ella. Tesla hizo un ademán con la cabeza en la dirección contraria, hacia la Hacienda.

-¿Te mandan a buscarme? –Tesla asintió-. ¿Newt? –esta vez negó-. Alby, entonces.

Tesla suspiró, tanto movimiento de cabeza estaba empezando a marearla. Minho echó a andar, pero Tesla se quedó observando la puerta de metal, abierta, que emitía una tenue luz. Se asomó, estirando el cuello por encima de los demás chicos.

-Eh.

Se percató de que Minho la estaba esperando, este sonrió de lado y soltó un suspiro que sonó como una risa entrecortada. Cuando ella le alcanzó emprendió el camino de nuevo.

-Es increíble, los novatos siempre estáis metiendo las fucas narices donde no os llaman. Menos mal que al menos tú no puedes hablar.

Tesla notó como la cara se le ponía roja de la rabia, le dirigió una mirada dura, pero se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera la estaba mirando. Ella simplemente dejó de caminar a su lado, y, para cuando él se dio cuenta, ella había desaparecido.

**[***]**

Aquella noche había chuletas, y Tesla descubrió que a pesar de que el sabor no la desagradaba, el tiento graso del aceite en su boca no le resultaba atractivo en absoluto. Volvía a comer sola y, a pesar de que ella lo había preferido así, se encontró pensando en que no le habría molestado si alguien se hubiera molestado en hablar con ella. Y como si alguien la hubiera leído la mente se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa. Pero en cuanto esta vio quien era soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirad hacia otro lado.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Minho había dejado su plato en la mesa y la estaba sonriendo. Tesla puso los ojos en blanco sutilmente y se dispuso a levantarse cuando este la detuvo.

-Eh espera, no te vayas, he venido a disculparme –a medio levantar Tesla se volvió hacia él aún con una expresión de desconfianza y, después de mirar a ambos lados y haber suspirado lo más alto posible remarcando su molestia, se sentó de nuevo-. Perdona por lo que he dicho antes, no te lo tomes a mal. Soy así con todo el mundo, no es nada personal.

Tesla mantuvo las manos bajo la mesa, con la mirada clavada en esta y una expresión neutral que denotaba un claro conflicto interno. No sabía si aquellas disculpas podían calificarse como tales, y aun se sentía –aunque quisiera negarlo- dolida por el comentario que había hecho.

-Pero… -dijo Minho con voz calmada y amigable, con un deje de diversión-. Eres la única persona en este lugar con la que me he disculpado alguna vez. Así que espero que haya merecido la pena arruinar mi reputación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella, casi sin querer.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí –dijo él, antes de darle un mordisco a su comida.

Él la observó mientras comía, y tras un rato en silencio el volvió a hablar.

-Me gusta tu pelo.

"Mi pelo" pensó ella. "¿Cómo es mi pelo?"

Le dirigió a Minho una mueca interrogante mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza. El tacto le decía que era rizado, y ya había visto mechones –aunque muy escasos- de color oscuro.

-¿No te han hecho la inspección? –Preguntó él, y ella arrugó aun más el gesto-. Aquí no hay espejos, así que cuando los verduchos llegan se ponen histéricos y le preguntan a todo el mundo que pinta tienen. Supongo que tú no has podido.

Tesla le miró como si esa hubiera sido la afirmación más obvia del mundo y el rió.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes pero no eres muy alta y tampoco muy delgada. Yo diría que tienes unos dieciséis–le dio un mordisco a su chuleta y se limpió con el dorso de la mano-. Pelo bastante corto y rizado, oscuro, nada especial. Tu cara sería normal de no ser por esa nariz.

Tesla debió de hacer el gesto de confusa indignación más cómico de la historia, porque Minho se echó a reír y no paró en un rato

-No lo digo por ofender. De frente está bien pero de perfil… bueno, intenta que nadie te mire de perfil. Pero no te preocupes verducha, no creo que se fijen en ella con esos ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño, aún palpándose la nariz.

-Hay muchos chicos aquí con ojos claros pero nunca había visto unos verdes como los tuyos. No son claros, como los de Niko -dijo señalando a una mesa cercana-. Y tampoco oscuros, como los de Sig -esta vez señaló a una que estaba más lejos-. No entiendo como Newt no se queda embobado mientras habla contigo.

_**(No puedo creer que esta historia tenga comentarios, ¿en serio?, ¿yo? Todo puede pasar en este fandom. Quería daros las gracias por comentar y creo que debería darlas por simplemente leer todo eso de ahí arriba. También a Elizabeth a la que no he podido responder porque no tiene cuenta y darla las gracias por comentar)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

El sol se estaba poniendo, y la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana teñía la habitación en varios tonos anaranjados. Allí solo había dos personas en completo silencio. Las puertas debían de estar a punto de cerrarse cuando uno de los dos rompió el silencio. Solo uno de ellos podía hacerlo.

-Lo que has hecho esta mañana por ese chico –dijo en voz baja, adaptándose a la repentina irrupción que su voz había supuesto en el tranquilo ambiente en el que habían estado envueltos hasta ese momento-. Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho si no. "Era lo que tenía que hacer". Le habría gustado poder decirle eso. Colocaba las vendas alrededor de su mano con paciencia, calma, y con la mente en otra parte. De rodillas frente a él pensaba en que aquel había sido un día muy largo. Pensaba en que su ropa había terminado manchada de barro, y que había tenido que ducharse largo rato para eliminar los restos de hojas y demás cosas de su pelo. Pensaba en que ella tenía una herida casi idéntica a la suya en la misma mano, y que, a pesar de que las de él eran ásperas y secas, maltratadas, su tacto era reconfortante.

Tesla tuvo que parpadear varias veces para hacer desaparecer ese pensamiento de su mente, y estuvo segura de que había resultado bastante cómico. Él pareció no darse cuenta.

-Ojalá hubiera habido alguien como tú cuando llegué yo al Claro. Yo fui de los primeros en llegar aquí, ni si quiera tuve la oportunidad.

Tesla quería saber más sobre aquello, así que alzó la mirada y la posó sobre sus oscuros ojos rasgados. Él sonrió con un suave suspiro, una sonrisa que a ella siempre se le antojaba arrogante, como él mismo algunas veces.

-Habría dado lo que fuera porque hubiera habido alguien como tu allí, verducha.

Y tras decir aquello la revolvió el pelo, llevándose con aquel gesto la atmósfera extrañamente íntima que se había sumido sobre ellos. Tesla sacudió la cabeza y el rió. Ella cogió fuertemente su mano, como advertencia de que no se moviera más. Llevaba allí solo un mes y Minho la seguía tratando como si fuera la mascota del Claro. Lo bueno era que las pocas veces que habían hablado él lo había hecho con normalidad, actuando igual que con los demás clarianos. Eso era todo lo que ella quería. No tratos especiales, no miradas esquivas ni que Alby tuviera que mandar a Newt a que se asegurara de que nadie andaba cerca cuando ella tenía que ducharse. "¿Realmente alguien va a molestarse en intentar verme en la ducha?" pensaba ella cada vez que Newt se quedaba en la puerta de lo que eran los aseos. Lo único que no podía negarles fue aquella cara de confusión y tal vez de sutil grima cuando en el cargamento que se presentó posterior a su llegada al Claro habían aparecido unas cajas con lo que ella –no sabía como lo había recordado- supuso que eran tampones.

Minho era la única persona allí dentro que no la trataba como si fuera diferente, aparte de Newt, con el que había tenido más tiempo para entablar una pequeña relación de amistosa cordialidad. Le caía bien Newt, y sabía que a Newt también le caía bien ella. Solía pasarse a verla cuando tenía un descanso y ella estaba recostada en la hierba, sin nada que hacer. A veces se sentaba a comer con ella, y otras simplemente se quejaba de todo el mundo, incluido Alby, aunque siempre con una pequeña sonrisa. Newt aseguraba que le gustaba hablar con ella porque sabía escuchar. "¡Qué remedio!" había exclamado ella mentalmente, transmitiéndole ese pensamiento con la mirada. Newt cazaba sus gestos y les daba voz. Le caía bien Newt. Este le había dicho que las conversaciones que mantenía con ella eran las más inteligentes que podía mantener en aquel lugar. No era una gran amistad, pero ella estaba segura de que con el tiempo lo sería. Al principio Alby le mandó mantenerse cerca de ella, y la comunicación se había sentido algo forzada. Pero día tras día había fluido, y no resultaba incómodo en absoluto.

-Y lo que ha ocurrido con ese chico… yo lo he visto.

Tesla dejó de vendarle la mano para detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho. Después siguió, como restándole importancia.

-Puedo decírselo a Alby.

Tesla negó rotundamente con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con una expresión que denotaba clarísima determinación ante lo que estaba diciendo.

**[***]**

-Enhorabuena verducha, parece que vas a dejar de serlo.

Tesla no conocía a ese chico en absoluto, pero allí estaba, dándole la buena noticia entre aquella aglomeración de personas que se empujaban unas a otras. Tesla había intentado preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. Llevaba allí un mes y Newt era la única persona que parecía ser capaz de entender sus gestos. Sin embargo aquella única frase que aquel chico de cabello castaño considerablemente largo le había dicho fue suficiente como para que Tesla fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces comprendió que debían de estar concentrándose alrededor de la Caja. Ella acababa de despertarse, y al no encontrar a nadie fuera había corrido hasta donde se encontraban guiada por una inmensa curiosidad. Los clarianos murmuraban entre ellos y unas risas empezaron a escucharse, cada vez más altas. Se abrió paso entre el mar de cuerpos sudorosos y descuidados mientras se aproximaba al frente. Los comentarios ya no se escondían entre los susurros, si no que ahora iban dirigidos directamente al recién llegado.

-Es como una clonc con camiseta.

-Una clonc bien grande.

Risas se esparcieron por todo el coro como una ráfaga de viento inesperada. Cuando logró abrirse entre los clarianos lo vio, con sus ojos azules asustados y húmedos moviéndose en todas direcciones. Estaba rodeado de todos aquellos chicos claramente más mayores que él, con sus risas gorjeantes y voces raspadas mientras él, pequeño y solo, intentaba comprender aquellas palabras extrañas que salían de sus bocas, asustado y confundido. Tesla no lo dudó un segundo más y empujo a un chico que había a su lado, que acaba de decir algo que ella no había alcanzado a oír, pero por el modo en que él y sus amigos se reían, había sido igual de cruel que los comentarios anteriores o incluso más. Le dio un fuerte empujón en la espalda, haciéndole a un lado y provocando que chocara con otros clarianos. Se acercó al niño, que estaba aun allí quieto, con el labio temblándole por el llanto reprimido. Las risas parecieron amenizadas, pero los murmullos continuaron. Le agarró por los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. "Si pudiera hablar…" pensó.

-Parece que a alguien se le ha despertado el instinto maternal.

Tesla torció la boca en un gesto que denotaba cansancio y una creciente necesidad de golpear a alguien en el estómago lo más fuerte posible.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esos días del mes?

Tesla se levantó en un momento, y con las manos firmemente apretadas en puños encaró a aquel chico, que retrocedió algunos pasos hasta darse con el muro de clarianos que observaban como si fuera alguna clase de espectáculo. Algunos chicos que habían estado en torno a ellos se habían acercado, expectantes. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una voz firme y autoritaria se abrió paso entre el sordo sonido de los murmullos y siseos entre la pequeña multitud.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Se oyó la voz de Alby, y ella cogió aire con fuerza. Estaba apenas cinco centímetros de la cara de aquel chico, que sonreía con sorna.

-Venga, díselo –se burló-. Cuéntaselo todo.

Tesla sintió que el rostro le ardía de la rabia, y estaba segura que sus orejas debían haber adquirido un intenso color rojo. Pero, aun así, soltó todo el aire aun sin apartar su mirada de odio y abrió los puños. Para cuando Alby y Newt habían llegado ella estaba en una falsa posición relajada, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada, tensa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Alby, y quedó claro que no pensaba repetirlo más.

El chico miró a Tesla y sonrió ladinamente.

-Nada –aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

Alby miró a Tesla, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Tesla le miró a los ojos un instante y luego apartó la mirada. En su recorrido hacia el suelo se topó con los de Newt, cuya expresión era la misma que la de Alby. Finalmente ella negó. Las cosas podrían haber sido peores si alguien no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el pingajo nuevo había desaparecido.

Todo el mundo salió en su busca, temiendo que hubiera entrado en el laberinto, cuyas puertas estaban ya abiertas. Sin embargo Tesla le vio antes de que la espesura del bosque se lo tragara como si el pequeño hubiera entrado en la boca de un horrible animal. Le había encontrado entre los árboles, sollozando recostado contra un tronco de gruesa y pálida corteza. Él había atinado a salir corriendo, pero pareció como si al darse cuenta de que era ella y no uno chico hubiera cambiado de opinión. Le había hecho un montón de preguntas con voz temblorosa y ella se había arrodillado junto a él.

-Quiero irme a mi casa –le había dicho-. Pero ni si quiera sé si tengo una.

Cuando Newt, y tres clarianos más aparecieron entre los arboles ella les indicó que se fueran. Ellos prefirieron no discutir. Algunos minutos después él se calmó, habiendo intuido que ella no podía hablar.

-Me llamo Chuck. Es lo único que recuerdo.

**[***]**

-La próxima vez que me corte con un cuchillo recuérdame que deje que se infecte en lugar de venir aquí a sentarme y ver cómo me miras con esa cara de "ya te lo dije".

Tesla puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba guardando las gasas mientras Minho se examinaba la mano con interés. Oyeron los pasos en la escalera, y segundos después Newt estaba en la puerta con una expresión exhausta en el rostro. Resopló y luego dijo:

-Que alguien calle a ese pingajo o lo meto de una patada en el laberinto.

Tesla había dejado a Chuck con Newt cuando este se hubo calmado. Newt había decidido que él le guiaría en su visita por el Claro ya que seguramente lo último que Alby necesitaba aquel día era hacer de canguro. Al parecer, fue buena idea.

-¿Te está dando problemas el verducho? –rió Minho, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No me hagas hablar.

Tesla les escuchaba desde el otro lado de la pequeña habitación, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio. Newt le hizo a Minho un ademán con la cabeza, señalando la puerta. Minho miró una vez más a Tesla y después se marchó con una extraña sonrisa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y todo quedo sumido en un extraño silencio, una calma ensordecedora, como si aquella habitación estuviera aislada de todo lo demás. Ella estaba de espaldas, esperando a que él hablase, aunque no le quedara otro remedio. Newt se rascó la nuca y dio un par de pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba, sorteando la cama.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado esta mañana?

Tesla se giró hacia él, cansada. Había sido un día muy largo como para que todo el mundo quisiera remarcarle el hecho de que un idiota se había burlado de ella en su propia cara. La sangre la hirvió como aceite ardiendo, asentándose en su pecho y desembocando una nueva oleada de frustración y grandes ganas de gritar que se quedaron en un pesado suspiro. Newt pareció cogerlo y se acercó más a ella, intentando amenizar la conversación.

-Solo quiero saber si ese pingajo se ha pasado de la raya. ¿Te ha molestado?

La neblinosa imagen de un padre junto a una niña pequeña se hizo visible en su imaginación, como un recuerdo de caras borrosas. No distinguía caras, ni tampoco ningún sonido, solo la voz de un hombre formulándole a la niña pequeña la misma pregunta. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, como un destello. Así era como se había sentido por un momento, como una niña pequeña. Tesla no pudo evitarlo y puso los ojos en blanco, dándose la vuelta de nuevo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno, perdona si me molesto –dijo Newt, con voz rasposa y grave, claramente molesto.

Se dio la vuelta, con sus pies pisando fuertemente el suelo de madera que crujía a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta. Notó como alguien le agarraba del brazo y se volvió para encararla, aquella cara que estaba pidiendo perdón. Ella resopló e hizo uno de aquellos gestos, y él entendió que le estaba diciendo que no quería hablar de ello.

-No encerramos a nadie en el Trullo por ser un gilipullo –dijo con voz calmada, aun manteniendo el ceño fruncido, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando hablaba sobre algo importante, como si intentara concentrarse-. Solo quiero que me digas la verdad porque si suceden cosas como esta y descubro que no me las estas contando no voy a poder…

Newt cogió aire, exhaló un hondo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Entonces, con voz baja pero firme, casi casual, preguntó:

-¿Ha sucedido esto antes? –Tesla negó con la cabeza-. Tesla –la llamó, demandante.

Tesla volvió a negar y él se humedeció los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar la miró, aun con aquel semblante adusto y aquella mirada seria. El silencio se había sumido de repente sobre ambos, y cuando Tesla se dio cuenta de por qué se sintió tan estúpida que estaba segura de que preferiría pasar la noche en el laberinto a mirar a Newt a la cara y descubrir qué clase de mirada la estaba echando. Sus manos seguían firmemente agarradas al brazo de él, gesto del que se deshizo con un movimiento tan brusco que si había intentado ser discreta obviamente no lo había conseguido. Pero el rostro de él no había cambiado, segía tan serio como antes y pareció no darle la más mínima importancia.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes la próxima vez que suceda algo como lo de hoy –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, y cuando terminó se volvió para añadir-. Tú ya me entiendes.

Ella asintió, aun sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo estúpida y ridícula que debía de parecer en aquel momento. Newt la miró de arriba abajo antes de soltar otro suspiro –había habido demasiados en aquella habitación aquel día- y decir:

-Vamos a cenar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tesla pensó que si pudiera reír, no se vería capaz de parar llegada a ese punto. El hocico de aquel pequeño cerdo llevaba olisqueado su mano y haciendo ruidos raros durante al menos dos minutos, y a Tesla le dolía el estómago de estar riendo en silencio. Por si fuera poco los demás cerdos se habían acercado a ellos y habían comenzado a emitir aquellos gruñidos guturales tan ridículos y ella estaba empezando a tener serios problemas para dejar de reír. Ni si quiera le importaba que su risa no emitiera ningún sonido, estaba riendo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llegó al Claro.

-Será mejor que no te encariñes demasiado con ellos, o no querrás comer durante los próximos tres meses.

Winston, el chico que trabajaba en la Casa de la Sangre sonreía con una sonrisa que a Tesla hizo que el estómago le diera un retortijón. Definitivamente aquel chico no le gustaba, y su amplia sonrisa quedó reducida a una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba a los cerdos que seguían emitiendo aquellos gruñidos.

-Definitivamente tú sí que sabes cómo hablar con una chica.

Alguien se paró al lado de Tesla, y a esta no le hizo falta girarse para ver quién era.

-Lo digo por su bien.

El chico rió y después se volvió hacia el interior de la pequeña construcción en la que seguramente le estaría esperando la cena de aquella noche. Ella retiró la mano del interior de la valla de madera y se irguió en el sitio mientras se limpiaba la mano en el pantalón. Él seguía allí, definitivamente estaba claro que había ido a hablar con ella.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, por lo del pingajo nuevo –dijo con voz tranquila-. Supongo que reírnos de los nuevos nos ayuda a no recordar que nosotros también tuvimos nuestro Primer Día hace algún tiempo.

Esta vez Tesla sí se volvió para mirar a Gally, que a diferencia del resto de días parecía relajado. Ella le sonrió, excusándole y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tan rápido como había llegado, se fue.

[***]

No se oía nada, absolutamente nada. La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Una luz de la cual no tenía la más mínima idea de donde procedía, pero no le importaba. A aquellas alturas realmente no le importaba molestarse en comprender qué sentido tenía aquello. No llevaba a ninguna parte.

Acéptalo; adáptate; sobrevive.

Esa se había vuelto su nueva filosofía. Sabía que tal vez debería sentirse más curiosa, incluso furiosa al pensar en ello, que debería molestarse en intentar averiguar que había fuera de aquellas paredes, el motivo por el que estaban atrapados en su interior. Pero no, no podía evitarlo. Tesla soltó un gruñido, o lo habría hecho si hubiera podido. Odiaba aquello, darle vueltas a aquel tema hasta que su cerebro se colapsaba y un hormigueo molesto como de nervios incontrolables se asentaba en su estómago. Por eso odiaba cuando no podía dormir, porque irremediablemente terminaba pensando acerca de todas esas cosas que no tenían sentido, al menos no para ellos. Se dio la vuelta y se puso la almohada en la cabeza, para amortiguar el estruendoso ruido de la nada; el más profundo silencio se cernía sobre ella hasta ser absolutamente insoportable. Resopló, apartó las sabanas y se sentó al borde de la cama, buscando sus zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido –como era de esperar, sin ningún resultado positivo- y salió de la Hacienda. Tesla había tomado una de las habitaciones de enfermería que solían estar vacías. Los mediqueros tenían ese privilegio sobre los demás pingajos. Aunque había algunos que preferían dormir fuera, como era el caso de Newt, o Minho. Se dirigió al montón de cuerpos embutidos en sacos de dormir que había en la zona de los jardines mientras intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido al caminar sobre el suelo de piedra. Buscó entre los rostros ocultos en la oscuridad, iluminados a penas. Aquella zona estaba realmente sumida en la más lóbrega oscuridad, pero, por suerte, sus ojos hacía rato ya se habían acostumbrado y no tardó en encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Tampoco habría resultado muy difícil.

Sorteando el mar de manos y brazos que se salían de sus respectivos sacos llegó hasta donde la silueta de Chuck dormía profundamente y, dejándose caer sobre la cómoda hierba se tumbó a su lado. Las respiraciones de los clarianos formaban un extraño coro en la tranquilidad del exterior, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

**[***]**

Unas manos la zarandearon con prisa, y una voz le llegó como un lejano eco que se iba haciendo más claro a medida que ascendía de la tranquilidad de su sueño, como si se encontrara sumergida en el fondo de una gran bañera. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, y, entre esos cortos periodos de claridad consiguió distinguir la cara de Newt a una distancia demasiado corta de la suya para su gusto personal.

-Tesla –lo dijo tan bajo que si su nariz un hubiera estado rozando la suya en ese momento probablemente no le hubiera oído-. Tesla.

Ella se frotó la cara y se encogió de hombros con molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Tesla tuvo que prestar atención a sus palabras para poder entenderlas con claridad, seguía hablando demasiado bajo. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras inspiraba profundamente, negando con la cabeza y señalando a la Hacienda con ella.

-No podías dormir eh –dijo con una sonrisita-. Yo tampoco.

Se enderezó y se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas y sin zapatos. Tesla le imitó y se apartó el pelo de la cara, aún adormecida y aturdida por su repentino despertar.

-¿Has venido a cuidar de Chuckie? –preguntó aun con aquella sonrisa delineando sus labios, señalándole con la barbilla.

Tesla sonrió y le observó, seguía en la misma posición que cuando se había tumbado a su lado. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido, pero la noche seguía siendo tan oscura que le costaba distinguir los rasgos de Newt ahora que estaba a más de dos centímetros de su cara. Debía de haber pasado apenas una hora.

-Me pasa muchas veces, me despierto en mitad de la noche y me quedo despierto hasta que sale el sol –Newt, que había estado mirando a Chuck todo ese tiempo reparó en Tesla y vio que se había sentado, como él-. ¿Me haces compañía?

Tesla hizo un ademan con el hombro derecho, señalándole. Este volvió la mirada al suelo, donde sus dedos se enredaban en briznas de hierba, sin llegar a arrancarla.

-Puedes dormir en mi saco si empiezas a notar que vuelve el sueño, siento haberte despertado -Tesla negó con la cabeza mientras exhibía una sonrisa modesta-. Pensaba que eras sonámbula o algo así, lo siento mucho.

Tesla volvió a negar más efusivamente mientras se aferraba a sus piernas y las apretaba contra su pecho. Estuvieron callados un rato, con el arrullo de las respiraciones tranquilas interrumpidas por algún que otro ronquido, lo suficientemente alejado de ellos para no resultar molesto. Tesla se fijó en Newt, que continuaba absorto en las briznas de hierba que bailaban entre sus dedos, pero algo había cambiado. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus cejas inclinadas hacia sus ojos claros, concentrado en aquello que fuera lo que estaba ocupando su cabeza en esos momentos. Entonces aprovechó para observarle con tranquilidad mientras él parecía estar a kilómetros de allí. Ahora podía verle mejor, con un poco de dificultad pero sin llegar a tener que poner demasiado esfuerzo. Su pelo le caía sobre la frente y ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos abismados en ninguna parte, perfilando su mandíbula y dándole un aspecto aún más descuidado que de costumbre. Se volvió hacia ella con las palabras a punto de salir de entre sus labios, y ella apartó su mirada tan rápido que estos se quedaron secos y con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Dijo algo, pero ella no le escuchó. Se volvió hacía él, intentando no resultar demasiado estúpida, aunque ya no hubiera nada que hacer y frunció el ceño. Newt suspiró y miró a ambos lados antes de levantarse y dar dos pasos hacia ella, sentando se a su lado, tan cerca de ella que cuando sus brazos se rozaron no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al contacto de piel contra piel. Newt se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo y, con la mano derecha, le apartó a Tesla los mechones que caían sobre su orejas. Tesla estaba quieta, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando notó su aliento húmedo erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

-Te he visto esta mañana hablando con Gally –susurró-. No me gusta.

Tesla comprendió que estaba hablando lo más bajo posible, lo más pegada a ella porque cualquiera podría oírles, y había aprendido que Gally no es la clase de persona con la que se quiere tener problemas. Ni siquiera Newt. Tesla se volvió para mirarle y se apartó lo justo para que no resultara incómodo. Lo fue de todas formas. Newt le echó un vistazo rápido a sus labios, pero concentrado en algo que estaba muy lejos de ellos. Entonces la miró de nuevo a los ojos y susurró acercándose a ella por segunda vez.

-Gally pasó por el Cambio; le picaron. La gente que pasa por eso se vuelve inestable, y Gally es el ejemplo perfecto.

Tesla no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Cambio?" se preguntó mientras sus cejas se fruncían sobre sus ojos que, a oscuras, únicamente brillaban con el fulgor de la curiosidad y el desconcierto.

-Lo que hay ahí fuera, Tesla, en el laberinto hay cosas que pueden matarte. O peor –añadió con voz ronca-, te pican. Si te pican, pasas por el Cambio, y eso te vuelve prácticamente loco. No echo de menos salir a correr entre esos muros.

Tesla no sabía nada de aquello, claro que nunca se lo había preguntado. "¡Pues claro que no lo has preguntado, cara fuca, no puedes hablar!" Tesla hizo una mueca de molestia para sí misma y Newt la miró confundido. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que lo olvidara. Él pareció pensar acerca de algo durante unos segundos y después volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, ese fue uno de los motivos por el que Minho no estuvo de acuerdo con colocarte en la Hacienda con los mediqueros. Está convencido de que Alby se ha aprovechado de que no puedes hablar para que si sucede alguna clonc como que piquen a un pingajo no puedas decir una palabra fuera de la Hacienda. No podemos permitirnos que nadie cuente nada sobre ello a los demás, o de lo contrario, perderían la cabeza.

Tesla se tomó unos instantes para asimilar lo que Newt acababa de decirle. ¿Estaba enfadada? No se sentía enfadada, tal vez utilizada, pero para su sorpresa no le molestaba en absoluto. Entonces le miró, y con el ceño aun fruncido le señaló con un fugaz movimiento de cabeza. Newt se echó un poco hacia atrás y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto en la oscuridad.

-Sí –murmuró, aun más bajo si era posible-. Lo pensé, pero no me apreció mala idea. Es decir –se apresuró a aclarar-. Es tranquilo, no hay mucho que hacer, y de todas formas no creo que te dejen acercarte a un pingajo que ha sido picado.

Newt parecía incómodo hablando de ello, de modo que Tesla prefirió no insistir. Una vez más se quedaron en silencio, y el movimiento de Chuck a sus espaldas la sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo. El niño se había dado la vuelta y había desplazado su saco junto con todo su cuerpo hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Tesla se deslizó sobre la hierba para dejarle sitio, asegurándose de que no le tocaba ni hacía ningún movimiento brusco para no despertarle. No fue hasta que se chocó con Newt cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más espacio en el que sentarse. Sobresaltada de nuevo se volvió a mirarle. Newt seguía con la mirada fija donde el codo de ella había chocado con su brazo, casi inexpresivo. Entonces le devolvió la mirada y, por primera vez, Tesla se dio cuenta de que Newt era atractivo, y eso la dejó en un estado de estupefacción durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Puedes meterte en mi saco –dijo señalando el bulto azul a sus espaldas. Ella seguía perpleja por no haberse dado cuenta de que Newt era ciertamente guapo. No era un gran descubrimiento, pero le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta antes. Con Minho solo le llevó dos minutos darse cuenta-. Yo no voy a volver a dormirme, pero tú terminarás cayendo.

Cuando consiguió salir de su trance Tesla comenzó a negar sutilmente con la cabeza cuando un hondo bostezo escapó de entre sus labios. Se sintió traicionada por su propio cuerpo y se maldijo mientras Newt reía entre dientes. Tesla cerró la boca de pronto y le miró con la que debió de ser la expresión más cómicamente desconcertada que se hubiera visto nunca. Ahora su risa también le parecía encantadora. "¿Es esto algún tipo de efecto secundario con retraso?" se preguntó mientras intentaba devolverle a su rostro su expresión neutral.

-Vamos, metete dentro –al ver que esta se disponía a negarse se apresuró a añadir: Si no lo haces por las buenas tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Tesla no sabía a qué se refería, y definitivamente tampoco quería saberlo si aquello iba a conllevar tener que estar a una incómoda escasa distancia de Newt otra vez. De modo que tras unos cuantos suspiros y unas cuantas miradas de satisfacción Tesla estaba tumbada en el saco de Newt, con la mano apoyada en la cabeza y Newt a su lado, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos estaban cara a cara, pero ninguno se miraba fijamente.

-Me gusta hablar contigo –dijo de pronto, y ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo. Después Newt soltó un bufido y se estiró, contemplando el cielo nocturno-. Tú ya me entiendes.

Tesla sonrió, y aun estando completamente segura de no haber hecho un solo ruido le oyó murmurar:

-Cállate.

El aroma de Newt aún seguía adherido al saco de dormir; sudor y algo dulce. A pesar de que ella quisiera negarlo sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

**[***]**

Tesla no podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de vomitar, notaba la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Se obligó a tragar con fuerza, y un desagradable sabor descendió hasta quedarse en un regusto desagradable en su boca ahora seca. Una mano se le posó en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te prepares pingaja. Jeff Y Clint van a necesitar tu ayuda –dijo Alby a su lado-. Nick y Ben van a dar muchos problemas durante el Cambio.

**Sé que este no ha sido el mejor capítulo del mundo y que tal vez os haya parecido un rollo, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo y ya estoy comenzando el siguiente. Gracias por leer, comentar y todas esas cosas que ya sabéis, pingajos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Los gritos llegaban desde el piso de arriba, y Tesla tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Estaba cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche. Aquellos gritos inhumanos no habían cesado un solo segundo y podía notar como ahora estos se clavaban como agujas introducidas a través de sus oídos hasta clavarse recóndita y dolorosamente en lo más profundo de su cráneo. Aquel chico, Nick, había entrado en una especie de trance hacía pocos minutos. El otro chico, Ben, lo estaba pasando mucho peor. El solo recordar las venas violáceas, gruesas como sogas retorciéndose por todo su cuerpo, presionando contra la pálida piel como si quisieran escapar de su débil cuerpo hizo que algo se revolviera en su estómago. Se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Le habían dicho que un pingajo que ha sido picado es duro de tratar, y dos era algo mucho más que complicado.

Subió hacia la habitación en la que Nick yacía tumbado en la cama, respirando profundamente, como si le resultara difícil que el aire accediera a sus pulmones. Los gritos de Ben se escuchaban ahora con más fuerza. Provenían de la habitación de al lado, y Tesla sintió cierto temor por ser la única en la Hacienda a cargo de ellos. Clint y Jeff habían ido a comer. Eso solo la recordó que estaba muerta de hambre, y un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de ella, pero tan rápido como había aparecido se esfumó. Estaba demasiado cansada para molestarse en odiar a nadie. Nick estaba pálido, con el cuerpo lleno de sarpullidos y un gran arañazo sangrante en el pecho cuya sangre aún brillaba fresca. Cogió el trapo que había llevado para limpiarle el sudor y se lo colocó en la frente. Entonces, como salido de una pesadilla el chico abrió los ojos y la agarró del brazo, haciéndola retroceder, pero eso solo sirvió para que su agarre se intensificara. Tesla intentó zafarse, pues gritar no era una opción. Los ojos del chico estaban inyectados en sangre, y sus tendones se tensaban bajo la piel de un desagradable color cetrino como cuerdas de piano. Respiraba roncamente, jadeando como un animal, con la saliva goteando de la comisura de los labios igual que un perro hambriento. Tesla sintió como se le entumecía el brazo, el dolor era tan intenso que casi se había vuelto ciego, como cuando un sonido es tan alto que dejas de percibirlo. Era inútil, cuanto más tratara de zafarse, más daño le causaría; pero no tenía otra opción.

El chico la soltó, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de crearse una falsa y vana ilusión de esperanza cuando esta vez sus dedos, pálidos y huesudos como de cadáver se cerraron al rededor de su cuello. Tesla no podía creer que tuviera tanta fuerza en una sola mano, tanta como para cortar el paso del aire a través de su garganta. No podía creer que le fuera a resultar tan fácil matarla, como arrancarle las alas a una mosca. Y entonces lo vio. Una imagen que consiguió acrecentar el miedo y el terror más básico que se acumulaba en su pecho, que se sacudía cada vez más lentamente a medida que su respiración se extinguía como una llama. Nick estaba sonriendo, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y una sádica sonrisa. Sus ojos de loco, enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras casi negras brillaron con satisfacción al tiempo que intensificaban su agarre. Tesla sentía como si alguien estuviera pisándole el abdomen, oprimiéndole el pecho, y la sensación se le antojó extraña, como si el corazón fuera a explotarle en cualquier momento. Sus manos, que se habían estado agitando intentando arañar –aunque ella no tuviera uñas- la mano de Nick habían ralentizado sus movimientos y ahora se deslizaban sin fuerzas hacia los costados, como muertas. Todo se volvió negro, y entonces supo que se había acabado.

Pero él la soltó.

Se sintió caer sobre el suelo, pero el tacto del duro piso de madera no le llegó hasta más tarde. Sus sentidos estaban enturbiados, y aunque ella no era consciente estaba respirando con tanta fuerza que casi podría haber igualado los gritos de Ben, los cuales no tardó en volver a escuchar. De pronto, con una oleada de terror se recostó para mirara a Nick, aunque aquello le costó una caída hacia atrás. Sintió ganas de vomitar, notaba como el corazón le latía en las sienes de la cabeza y como esta volvía a dar vueltas. Retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared y allí se quedó, notando como un olor amargo como a podrido llegaba hasta ella, y la ridícula idea de que tal vez Nick esta descomponiéndose a causa del cambio cruzó por su cabeza. Pero él estaba tumbado de nuevo en la cama, como hasta hacía tan solo un par de minutos. Nadie habría dicho que había estado a punto de matarla hacía apenas unos segundos. En mitad del ataque de pánico se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rozando su cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Y una vez que se hubo percatado de ello, no pudo parar.

**[***]**

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas que había en la cocina mientras Fritanga preparaba algunas cosas para la cena. Era ya pasado el medio día cuando Tesla se había sentado en ella con un sándwich encima de la mesa. Era una sensación tan extraña, morirse de hambre pero que la sola idea de probar bocado se le antojara imposible. Sentía un gran nudo en su estómago, como un gran vacío que parecía tragarse cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el miedo y aquel sentimiento de tener unos dedos fantasmales oprimiéndole la garganta. Por si fuera poco los gritos de Ben no ayudaban.

-¿Estás bien pingaja? -Fritanga se había vuelto hacia ella desde la zona este de la cocina y la miraba con las cejas enarcadas-. Llevas ahí diez minutos con la cara larga y sin proba bocado.

Tesla únicamente miró a su sándwich de nuevo y trató de cogerlo con las manos. Estaban temblando. El olor de la cocina, un intenso y desagradable olor a aceite le revolvió el estómago, y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que salir de allí, a algún lugar tranquilo donde no la molestaran.

**[***]**

La idea de ir a los Muertos no se había asomado por su cabeza, ir a un cementerio no era la mejor forma de olvidar por lo que acababa de pasar. Tan solo se quedó en la zona de los jardines, apoyada en una de las paredes del muro, intentando que nadie la molestara. Zart, aquel chico de cara triste la saludó con la mano, y ella le devolvió el saludo. Aquel chico le gustaba. Siempre parecía aburrido, pero se podía mantener una agradable charla con él, y aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista sonreía muy a menudo. Era de los pocos chicos que la hablaban como si no fuera a gritarles a la cara por dirigirle la palabra. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar y sentía como los nervios se desprendían de sus entrañas lentamente, a medida que la luz del sol iba tiñendo de naranja las paredes que bordeaban el Claro. Los recuerdos aún estaban lúcidos en su memoria, y casi sin darse cuenta notó como algo humedecía su mejilla. Soltó un bufido de rabia y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra el muro a propósito. El golpe dolió, justo lo que ella pretendía.

"Deja de comportarte como una llorica, hay chicos aquí que se enfrentan a esto todos los días" se dijo a sí misma "Deja de comportarte como una fuca cría y madura de una vez".

Aquello no la ayudaba a aplacar aquella sensación en su interior, sino que la acrecentaba enmascarando lo aterrorizada que se encontraba con rencor hacia ella misma. Realmente sentía como si una bestia se hubiera asentado en su pecho, casi podía ver su oscuro pelaje negro y unos ojos rojos que sonreían sin dientes ni boca, alimentándose de ella. Cerró los ojos, exhausta, e inspiró con fuerza mientras el olor a tierra removida la envolvía en un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron el ruido taladró en su mente con un martilleo y un quejido lastimero. Pero después todo fue calma. Había empezado a serenarse, casi hasta el punto de caer en un ligero sueño cuando el ruido de pisadas se dirigió hacia ella. Quien quiera que fuese se sentó a su lado en silencio, deslizando la espalda sobre la piedra de la inmensa pared tras ellos. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ella no se molestó si quiera en abrir los ojos.

-¿Un día duro?

Tesla volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a un Minho sonriente, con la cabeza recostada contra la piedra y los ojos cerrados. Su pelo estaba mojado, y su ropa estaba limpia; acababa de salir de las duchas. Este abrió los ojos y la miró aún sonriente.

-¿Y esa cara tan larga?

Tesla se encogió de hombros. Había sido fácil mentir a Clint y a Jeff cuando habían vuelto a la Hacienda, pero Minho era mucho más inteligente, y la sola idea de que descubriera lo que había pasado la hizo erguirse en el sitio sin darse cuenta. Se apresuró a encogerse de hombros y a mirar hacia el frente de nuevo.

-¿Cómo están Ben y Nick? –preguntó Minho, hablando en un tono más bajo.

Tesla le miró de reojo y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, sin alterar un solo movimiento. Minho suspiró y se sentó derecho, con las piernas cruzadas.

-No entiendo como Newt puede comprender lo que dices. No te ofendas, pero yo no pillo absolutamente nada de lo que dices.

Tesla estaba con las piernas abrazadas fuertemente contra el pecho, intentando contener su respiración que se aceleraba por momentos. Nunca había sufrido un ataque de pánico, ni siquiera sabía si era eso lo que la estaba sucediendo, pero notaba como una creciente inquietud se extendía como alquitrán a través de sus venas. Minho volvió a suspirar después de observarla durante unos segundos y la dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

-Perdona, no te pongas así.

Con un quejido se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y le tendió la mano.

-Venga, no querrás hacer esperar a Newt –dijo mientras la cogía de las manos y tiraba de ella-. Ya sabes cómo se pone si no…

Tesla miró a Minho, que había callado de repente y cuyo ceño estaba fruncido y lleno de surcos. Sus ojos entornados estaban fijos en ella, como si leyera algo escrito en letra muy pequeña.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

Alzó la mano y la levantó la barbilla, y un sudor frío le descendió por la espalda como las peludas patas de una araña. En el momento en el que comprendió lo que debía estar mirando levanto la mano para quitárselo de encima, pero él la cogió del brazo, fijándose en las marcas amoratadas que había en su muñeca.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó de nuevo-. Tesla, no pienso volver a preguntarlo -Ella rehusó su mirada, suponiendo que debía ser tan severa como lo era el tono de su voz. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio volvió a hablar-. Está bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo se de alguien que te hará hablar.

**[***]**

No había sido la mejor reunión del mundo, y Tesla nunca se había sentido tan intimidada antes, ni siquiera cuando llegó al Claro en la Caja. Había estado a solas con Newt, Minho y Alby en la Hacienda, y Tesla estaba segura que eso era lo que debían temer más los Clarianos, más incluso que el Laberinto. Minho la había plantado frente a Alby, que de brazos cruzados la había estado observando en silencio, haciéndola sentir más violenta que de costumbre cuando estaba a su alrededor. No sabía si Alby era el líder porque infundaba cierto miedo o si infundaba cierto miedo porque era el líder. Ni si quiera estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta en su caso. Newt había permanecido detrás, al margen, sin decir absolutamente nada mientras se mordía las uñas con la mirada muerta, fija en el suelo. Minho había sido el que la había convencido de guiarles hasta quien la había dejado aquellas marcas en el cuello y en el brazo, porque aunque resultara poco creíble, a pesar de aquella mirada severa y su ceño fruncido era el único que parecía haberse molestado en prestarla verdadera atención. De modo que ahora se dirigían hacia el piso de arriba, con los dos chicos haciendo preguntas detrás de ella; Newt aún no había dicho palabra. La segunda puerta a la derecha estaba abierta, donde Nick se encontraba durmiendo.

Oía los tablones de madera crujir a sus espaldas mientras Newt, el último de la corta fila terminaba de subir. Cuando se asomó por la puerta vio a Clint y a Jeff hablando con Nick. Estaba despierto. Los chicos se pusieron detrás de ella. Nick parecía estar bien, estaba hablando con ellos, aun pálido y con un aspecto horrible pero parecía comportarse de manera normal, es decir, como si no quisiera descuartizar a nadie con los dientes. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que había sido él? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Aquel chico acababa de pasar por algo horrible, y probablemente ni si quiera lo recordara. Por un momento pensó que tal vez los chicos no lo creerían, que podría escabullirse y todos se olvidarían de las marcas que rodeaban su cuello como una correa. Estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Jeff y Clint se percataron de la presencia de todas aquellas personas en el pasillo.

-Íbamos a avisarte Alby, acaba de despertar –dijo Clint.

Nick se volvió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa cansada, casi atontada y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Los pelos se le erizaron al contemplar aquellos ojos tintados de rojo, y pareció como si este se hubiera quedado congelado, como una imagen. Era completamente irreal. Murmuró algo, y Clint y Jeff se volvieron a mirarle, lo había dicho demasiado bajo para que ella y los demás lo hubieran oído.

-Defectuoso –murmuró de nuevo-. Defectuoso, defectuoso, defectuoso…

Ahora lo repetía una y otra vez mientras se volvía en la cama. Parecía que hubiera perdido parte del sentido común en apenas unos segundos. Confundidos y alarmados Clint y Jeff dejaron lo que tenían en las manos y se acercaron a él con cautela al tiempo que los pies de Nick tocaban el suelo.

-Defectuoso.

Sonrió. Allí parado al borde de la cama sonrió con naturalidad, casi absorto, con los ojos vacíos, como los de un pez. Se hizo un silencio tenso, pero lo que Tesla pudo oler en él fue incertidumbre y una sensación de alarma. Estaban esperando, y ella lo sabía. Por desgracia ella era el cebo. Nick dio un grito que debió de desgarrarle la garganta y saltó de la cama, cargando contra ella. Notó como la empujaban hacia atrás y Alby y Newt se abalanzaban sobre él cada uno a un lado, sujetándole de brazos y empujándole de los hombros mientras intentaban tumbarle en el suelo. Sin embargo parecía que Nick había adquirido una renovada fuerza pues les estaba costando mucho hacerle retroceder. Tesla había caído contra el suelo a causa del golpe que la habían dado y se encontraba allí quieta, pared contra espalda y los ojos aterrorizados fijos en Nick. Finalmente estaban consiguiendo que Nick cediera lo suficiente como para que sus pies se arrastraran lentamente y con dificultad hacia atrás mientras seguía intentando llegar hasta la puerta. Se inclinaba hacia delante, profiriendo unos gruñidos guturales haciendo chocar los dientes, dando mordiscos al aire con tal fuerza que podía oírlos rechinar desde donde ella se encontraba. La miraba como si fuera un lobo con un hambre voraz y ella fuera una suculenta presa puesta a su merced, justo delante de sus coléricos ojos.

-Vamos –Minho la levantó por los hombros. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba demasiado abrumada como para levantarse-. Salgamos de aquí.

Notaba las piernas dormidas, agarrotadas, y Minho tuvo que arrastrarla para que se pusiera de pie y le siguiera. Lo último que vio antes de salir de allí fue la mirada de Newt, que lo único que reflejaba era que estaba enfadado y el brillo en sus ojos refulgió con lo que ella pudo ver era decepción.


	7. Capítulo 7

**He subido muy deprisa porque a este capítulo le tenía ganas. Se lo dedico a Jaegger porque creo que le va a gustar bastante. ESPERO.**

Estaba sentada en una silla, observando el cuerpo frente a ella, que respiraba acompasadamente, en calma, ajeno a todo aquello que había provocado por su propia mano. Hacía ya dos meses que había llegado al Claro, y tenía la sensación de que tan solo habían sido un par de semanas. El tiempo parecía pasar muy despacio. Habían desterrado a Nick, y había sido culpa suya. No conseguía quitarse aquellos angustiosos minutos en los que le habían arrastrado por el suelo, tirando de la correa que rodeaba su cuello para evitar que escapara del terrible destino que era el Laberinto. Se estremecía al recordarlo. Despertaba en mitad de la noche con sus gritos emergiendo de lo más recóndito de su mente, primero lejanos, como vagos recuerdos, haciéndose más reales hasta que ella misma se levantaba con lo que deberían ser gritos de terror. Despertaba empapada en sudor, con la camisa pegada al cuerpo, su espalda y su camiseta parecían fundirse en una segunda piel, al igual que el cabello se adhería a su frente y a las sienes, donde unas punzadas de dolor siempre venían a ella cuando despertaba. Y ahora Ben. Aquel chico, Thomas, había corrido la mala suerte de toparse con él durante el Cambio. En el Claro se oían muchos rumores, la gran mayoría hablaba sobre el nuevo, y de que todo, absolutamente todo era culpa suya; pero ella no podía. También había sido atacada, dos veces, y le gustaba pensar que ella no había tenido la culpa.

"Defectuosa"

Algunas veces esa palabra aparecía de improvisto y se presentaba ante ella como un horrible recuerdo de que Nick estaba muerto. La idea de presenciar aquella ceremonia de nuevo se le hacía insoportable. Por si fuera poco, Newt seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Desde aquel día en que Minho se la había llevado de la Hacienda mientras él y Alby inmovilizaban a Nick hasta tumbarle de nuevo en la cama y conseguir que se calmara. La había buscado después de la cena y se la había llevado a un lugar apartado. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

"-¡Te dije que si sucedía algo así me avisaras! –había dicho cuando hubieron estado solos-. ¡Y si no fuera por esas marcas que te dejó después de estar a punto de matarte, Nick habría salido de allí y ahora mismo ralamente estarías muerta!"

Cada vez que lo recordaba le parecía oír su voz con claridad, como una voz en su conciencia, una y otra vez. Si no oía los gritos de Nick en sueños, oía a Newt y su alterado acento bailando entre sus palabras.

"-¡Ibas a callártelo! ¡No se trata de que alguien te haya molestado, o de que alguien te haya levantado la puñetera voz, podrías estar muerta! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Muerta, Tesla, MUERTA!"

Recordaba que parecía como si Newt hubiera agotado todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones en aquella última palabra que aun hacía eco entre las paredes del Claro. Después solo se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba enfadado, con ella, decepcionado y cansado. Únicamente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Esa había sido la última vez que había hablado con él, hacía una semana. Ahora solo se dignaba a mirarla con una mirada dura, fría y severa. No había brillo en sus ojos, y si no fuera por el hastío que refulgía en ellos podría haber parecido que ella le era totalmente indiferente. Justo después de que él se hubiera ido, Minho apareció, obviamente después de haber estado escuchando. Todo el mundo debía de haberlo hecho. Simplemente puso la mano en su hombro, observó a Newt alejarse con fuertes pisadas y dijo:

-Vamos.

Después la había acompañado a su cuarto, en silencio. Solo se volvió para decirle algo más cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, solo está nervioso. Se le pasará.

Pero ahora todo era más complicado. Newt no le hablaba, oía a Nick en sueños, Ben iba a ser desterrado y, además, estaba vigilando a una chica en coma. Tesla no lo soportaba más. En cuanto Clint volvió a la Hacienda a cubrir su turno ella ni siquiera le saludó, solo salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Le apetecía irse a un rincón. Ahora que Chuck había desarrollado una malsana fascinación por el chico nuevo realmente no le quedaba nadie con quien hablar. "Hablar" Tesla sonrió para sí misma amarga y socarronamente. Entonces, Alby pasó a su lado con prisa, casi llevándosela por delante. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y levantó los brazos, pero él la daba la espalda. Si no hubiera sido así no lo habría hecho. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se molestó en comprobar de donde venía con tanta prisa. Vio a alguien tendido en el suelo, con el que parecía ser el chico nuevo a su lado. En cuanto este se hubo apartado un poco comprobó que era Minho. Miró hacia el cielo, algo bastante inútil, estaba claro que había vuelto antes de tiempo. Se acercó a ellos y les encontró conversando casi casualmente cuando ella llegó.

-¿Vais a venir todos a recibirme? –preguntó con un tono cansado, pero manteniendo su arrogancia de siempre.

Ella solo le hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-Te lo contaré luego –hizo un movimiento con los ojos, señalando al pingajo nuevo sin molestarse en disimular en absoluto-. ¿Ya conoces al verducho? Verducho, esta es Tesla, la única cosa buena que han traído los Creadores al Claro desde prácticamente siempre. A parte de la ropa interior, obviamente.

El chico, Thomas, que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo alzó la mirada y la hizo un gesto a modo de saludo. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien saludar como debía de hacerlo ella siempre, y le resultó gracioso.

-Habéis visto a la chavala, ¿verdad? -Preguntó antes de volverse directamente hacia Thomas-. Todo el mundo dice que seguramente la conoces o algo así.

Thomas apretó la mandíbula de manera casi imperceptible, y Tesla decidió que iba a prestarle cierta atención a partir de entonces.

-La he visto y no me resulta nada familiar.

Minho asintió sutilmente y después volvió a hablar.

-¿Está buena?

Tesla puso los ojos en blanco y Thomas se zarandeó un poco en el sitio.

-Sí, supongo que está buena.

Minho se recostó en el suelo y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, supones. Como si te molaran las chicas en coma, ¿no?

-Exacto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de Minho.

-¿Cómo es su nariz? –preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Thomas le miró como si hubiera preguntado cuál era el valor pi. "¿Cómo demonios sé lo que es pi?" se preguntó Tesla.

-¿Su nariz?

-Sí –Minho sonrió maliciosamente.

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

-Es normal, supongo –el chico realmente estaba confundido-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque si han mandado a una chica para sustituir a Tesla espero que hayan compensado los errores que cometieron con ella. Al menos –añadió-, que sea más alta y que esta sea guapa.

Minho soltó una risa, aun tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, con su respiración ahora tranquila. Miró a Thomas, que parecía bastante incómodo e intentó no mirarla a los ojos, pero procurando no resultar grosero. Le estaba saliendo de pena, y era obvio que él lo sabía. Se levantó, ni siquiera sin suspirar. Cuando Minho escuchó sus pasos alejarse se recostó sobre sus codos.

-¡Vamos Tesla! –Dijo a sus espaldas-. ¡Sabes que no lo digo en serio!

Pero ella no se dio la vuelta, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde tenía pensado comer hasta que esta tapara la leve molestia que Minho le había provocado, deseando que desapareciera. Aunque a medida que avanzaba esta crecía y crecía. No quería estar enfadada. Quería ser como los demás, indiferente y ajena a los comentarios de en rededor. Sobre todo si venían de Minho. Pero no podía evitar estar enfadada. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que enfadarte contigo misma por no querer estar enfadada?" se reprendió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando alguien salió de la cocina y chocó con ella. Era Newt.

A diferencia de las otras veces que habían coincidido ahora estaban solos, cada uno desviando la mirada hacia un lado distinto. Casi parecía que la tensión les estaba animando a ambos a hablar. Tan solo se miraron un par de veces mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro de manera casi imperceptible mientras parecían pensar en algo que hacer ante una situación tan complicada y violenta como lo estaba siendo aquella. Newt cogió aire, como si fuera a decir algo, y Tesla decidió que si iban a disculparse prefería hacerlo ella primero. Abrió la boca dispuesta a vocalizar algo, mirarle a la cara y hacer un gesto que él entendería, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo él se hizo a un lado y se marchó sin siquiera cambiar la gélida expresión de su rostro.

**[***]**

Fritanga la había puesto algunas pegas, pero la había dejado coger todo lo que había querido de la cocina. Después, sin motivo aparente y sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró caminando hacia el Trullo para ver a Ben. Ni siquiera se había planteado el motivo, ni qué iba a hacer una vez llegara hasta él, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba allí, frente a la puerta. La pequeña ventana con barrotes estaba en el otro lado de la pared. Fue entonces empezó a preguntarse si aquello era buena idea, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta Ben emergió de la oscuridad y Tesla retrocedió. Tenía la mitad de la cara vendada y sangrante.

"Van a matarle" pensó "Esta noche, van a dejarle en el Laberinto. Igual que a Nick"

No podía hacer nada, solo mirarle de manera compasiva, pensando en lo patético, inútil y despreciable que era de su parte pensar que con eso él se sentiría mejor. Como si ayudara en algo que te miren como un cerdo al que van a llevar al matadero. Alguien la agarró de los hombros y la arrastró lejos de allí. Cuando pudo volverse, después de haberse agitado todo lo posible se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Minho. En cuanto lo hizo se ajustó la ropa y echó a andar más rápido, dedicándole una expresión neutral que demostraba irónicamente lo enfadada que estaba con él. Minho fue detrás de ella.

-Supongo que no vendrás esta noche.

Ella se volvió y le hizo un gesto bastante desagradable que aplaudía la brillantez de su obvia suposición.

-Mejor, tampoco habría querido que estuvieras. Te lo habría prohibido de todas formas.

Lo único que siguió a sus palabras fue el silencio a su alrededor y el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo pedregoso.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –Preguntó, y ella casi pudo oír su sonrisa-. Venga, ya sabes que lo he hecho porque me gustas más cuando te enfadas. Te pones muy sexy.

Tesla, aunque molesta, tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo por no sonreír. Se recriminó a sí misma que las comisuras de sus labios se hubieran elevado hacia arriba sin su permiso. Dio gracias a que Minho seguía detrás de ella y no podía darse cuenta.

-Espera –dijo de pronto, y Tesla oyó como sus pasos se detenían-. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo de verdad?

Tesla no respondió, solo soltó un suspiro y él avanzo para ponerse a su altura de nuevo.

-Venga ya, no me fuques Tesla, sabes que no iba en serio –dijo con sorna y una risa entre dientes acompañada de una de sus amplias sonrisas jactanciosas.

Una vez más ella no respondió, y él la puso la mano en el hombro.

-Eh –dijo de pronto con voz baja y grave, ni un atisbo de sonrisa o diversión en su rostro-. Sabes que no iba en serio.

Lo decía en serio, al menos sonaba como si así fuera. Pero lo que había dicho, aquello sobre los errores que los creadores habían cometido con ella había traído la palabra "defectuosa" hasta ella como la brisa traía ahora el olor a tierra y abono, casi como con una brecha. Algo la decía que un dato importante estaba pendiendo de su memoria, a punto de caer hasta ella con una sorprendente revelación. Pero era Minho, y aunque siempre estuviera comportándose así, era su amigo. Le dedicó una mirada sosegada y ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

-¿Newt sigue sin hablarte? –preguntó.

Tesla negó con la cabeza gacha, recordando que la última vez que había hablado con él había sido hacía una semana, y que desde entonces el modo en que este la miraba era lo único que parecía hundirla más que las pesadillas en las que Nick era el protagonista. Minho soltó un bufido.

-No sé que foño le pasa –dijo con un repentino mal humor-. Se está comportando como un…

Se oyó un alboroto y ambos fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de clarianos que iban en dirección contraria.

El destierro estaba a punto de comenzar.

**[***]**

Tesla caminó entre el aglomeramiento de sacos de dormir, algo que se había convertido en costumbre. Estaba buscando a Newt, el cual estaba metido en el suyo propio, y cuando llegó por fin le alcanzó vio que estaba dormido. Se arrodilló frente a él y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro para asegurarse de que dormía. Newt no hizo nada, solo siguió durmiendo con el pecho subiendo y bajando acompasadamente. Tesla se tumbó frente a él, cara a cara. No le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar al despertarse, probablemente antes que el resto, como de costumbre. No le importaba si le decía algo desagradable o le brindaba su dolorosa indiferencia. Le necesitaba. Después de no haber podido evitar oír los gritos de Ben, le necesitaba. Le había necesitado cuando desterraron a Nick y todas aquellas noches que habían seguido a aquel día, y ya no podía aguantar más. Se acomodó con el brazo bajo la cabeza, exactamente igual que él y se quedó dormida.

Lo único que pareció despertarla, y ni siquiera eso, fue una voz que habló en susurros mientras ella se encontraba suspendida entre el sueño y la realidad, sintiéndose casi como un espejismo, una voz fantasmal que se escuchaba a través del agua.

-Estúpida pingaja –la oyó decir, y notó como algo se colocaba cerca de ella-. Se va a quedar helada.

Notó como aquel alguien chocaba contra ella, rozándola con cuidado, como si no quisiera ser brusco. Sentía su respiración chocar contra algo que estaba justo frente a ella, tocando su nariz, y un olor dulce se coló en su ligero sueño. Una respiración suave chocaba contra el nacimiento de su pelo al tiempo que algo tibio y agradable se posaba sobre su brazo y la sujetaba con firmeza. Algo de tacto cálido y suave se posó sobre su frente y después se apartó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –murmuró antes de dejar que sus labios se posaran de nuevo en su frente, con aquel acento aún danzando en ellos.

Eso fue lo único que advirtió antes de quedarse dormida.


	8. Capítulo8

Cuando Tesla despertó estaba sola. Aun quedaban algunos clarianos durmiendo, pero eran muy pocos y, como ella, estaban estirándose y frotándose los ojos, evitando la luz del sol. Chuck estaba en una de las mesas de picnic con el pingajo nuevo, Thomas. Se acercó a ellos, aún con los ojos forzados a estar entrecerrados. Ya se oía el alboroto propio del Claro por las mañanas. Pero había algo extraño, y no se veía capaz de especificar lo que era. El aire le parecía más denso, viciado de una extraña sensación de sobrecogimiento. Un mal presentimiento tras una buena noche. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había sido la primera vez en un tiempo que había dormido sin problemas. Sin la voz de Nick gritando en su cabeza, sin el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío; sin el sentir de un grito que no emite sonido alguno arañando su garganta.

"Defectuosa"

Tesla se sentó en silencio con una expresión sentida en su rostro. Aquel sentimiento la inquietaba de sobremanera.

-Hola Tesla.

Esta le hizo un ademán a Chuck con la cabeza, que a su lado iba por la mitad de sus cereales. Luego devolvió la vista al frente, seria, y le hizo un gesto a Thomas. Este, lejos de saber a lo que se refería dijo:

-Lo siento, no…

Chuck puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quiere saber cómo te encuentras, por lo del destierro de Ben y eso -dijo como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Pero Tesla sabía cómo se sentía el nuevo. Conocía el sentimiento, aun la atormentaba incluso estando despierta. Thomas le devolvió la mirada.

-Estoy bien –dijo Thomas.

Pero él mentía, y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Tesla no se molestó en insistir, sabía que sería peor para ambos, de modo que se sentó con la mirada puesta al frente y entonces miró a su alrededor. Thomas pareció leerle la mente.

-Toma –dijo al tiempo que le tendía un sándwich.

Por primera vez desde que aquel chico había llegado al Claro, Tesla le sonrió. No quería causar la impresión de ser como Alby, y el hecho de no hablar estaba segura provocaba una imagen parecida. Por una vez se preguntó qué imagen daría si pudiera hablar, y mientras le daba el primer mordisco a su desayuno llegó a la conclusión de que sería una versión un poco más calmada de Minho, sin llegar a ser tan engreída y presuntuosa; ni tan molesta a veces. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no sería Minho, porque Minho no sería él mismo sin aquellas facultades ¿Cómo podía alguien cuya personalidad solo podía describir con por lo general malas cualidades caerle tan bien? Pensó que se tenía que ser muy especial y capaz para equilibrar un carácter como aquel hasta que no resultara tan molesto como debería ser. Y en aquel momento decidió que a partir de entonces apreciaría un poco más que Minho fuera un gilipullo capaz de arreglar ese aspecto de él mismo con tan solo palabras aún peores.

-Sabe cómo te sientes –la voz de Chuck, con la boca llena, hizo que sus pensamientos que tan absorta la habían tenido se esfumaran de golpe-. A ella también la atacó un pingajo que estaba pasando por el cambio. Se llamaba Nick, lo desterramos poco antes de que llegaras.

Tesla dejó el sándwich en la mesa, escuchando a Chuck, y por primera vez pensó que si pudiera hablar le diría a Chuck que cerrara el pico, aunque con un "por favor" al final. No pudo hacer más que notar como su expresión se iba volviendo más taciturna a medida que el más pequeño hablaba.

-La atacó, dos veces. Casi la mata. Mira, todavía se pueden ver las marcas en el cuello…

-Chuck –le interrumpió Thomas-. Cállate.

Tesla le dedicó una mirada fugaz, e increíblemente Chuck se calló. Durante dos segundos.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta?

-No empiezo hasta dentro de un rato.

-Lárgate Chuck.

Pero en su lugar Tesla se levantó, no queriendo que Chuck fuera martirizado por haber sido tan increíblemente desconsiderado, algo que la desconcertó bastante. Y pensó que tal vez ella también era más complicada de lo que pensaba.

**[***]**

La habitación olía a polvo y humedad, y era en eso en lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras guardaba las provisiones de aquella semana en uno de los armarios de las habitaciones de la Hacienda donde trataban a los enfermos. Allí había estado Ben hasta hacía dos días, pero definitivamente no quería pensar en eso. En su lugar intentó ocupar su mente con cualquier otra cosa. Un mechón de pelo se escurrió desde detrás de su oreja hasta su cara, y se percató de que su pelo había crecido considerablemente aquellos dos últimos meses. No le gustaba. Nunca se había visto con el pelo corto, pero sabía que quería mantenerlo así. Por algún motivo lo llevaba tan corto antes de que la apartaran de todos sus recuerdos y la enviaran a aquel lugar. Unos golpes en la madera la hicieron darse la vuelta. Minho estaba bostezando apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "Aquí tenemos al glorioso y admirado guardián de los corredores" pensó para sí misma mientras colocaba el ultimo bote en la estantería y bajaba de la silla en la que estaba subida.

-Buenos días –dijo mientras se apartaba y entraba en la habitación-. Vengo a por el Suero, Alby dice que será mejor llevarlo por si acaso.

Tesla no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, o de porqué Alby iba a ir con él al Laberinto aquel día. Solo se dirigió al armario que acababa de abandonar, se subió a la silla de la que acababa de bajarse y le dio lo que pedía. Él lo metió en la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro derecho.

-Así que… tú y Newt, ¿ya os habláis?

Tesla le miró con una mirada más brillante de lo habitual, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se encogió de hombros.

-Te he visto durmiendo junto a su saco de dormir –dijo con una sonrisa suficiente delineando sus labios-. No soy tan estúpido como el resto de pingajos.

Tesla le dedicó una mirada exageradamente cansada y Minho rió. Ella negó de nuevo, realmente no sabía si algo había cambiado. Aquella voz enturbiada de la noche anterior no parecía siquiera real.

-¿De verdad sigue sin hablarte? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez reamente interesado y sorprendido de la respuesta que había obtenido.

Tesla se abrazó a sí misma y, una vez más, se encogió de hombros con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Minho resopló y se volvió a poner la mochila en el hombro después de haber metido en ella todo el material necesario para la salida de aquella mañana.

-¿Podrías por una vez no estar preocupada por Newt y mostrar un poco más de interés en mi? –preguntó de forma melodramática-. Estoy a punto de ir a ver a ese maldito lacerador muerto y tú estás aquí pensando en que Newt no viene a preguntarte si alguien te ha molestado cada cinco fucos segundos.

Los ojos de Tesla se abrieron en sorpresa, confusión y un deje de horror. Pero sobretodo tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad. Minho frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho? –Tesla negó con una mueca de indignación sarcástica-. Tampoco estoy muy seguro de que debiera habértelo dicho. Bueno, no creo que vayas a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

Minho sonrió ampliamente mientras aceptaba el golpe que Tesla le había dado en el hombro. Siempre, como era común en ella al golpear a Minho, con una sonrisa de desesperación en el rostro. Minho se quedó mirándola y sus ojos reflejaron cierta curiosidad.

-¿Quedó cicatriz?

Tesla ladeó la cabeza y se miró la mano. El día en que había llegado al Claro se había hecho un corte en la mano, y como Jeff había dicho, una cicatriz se dibujaba desde su dedo índice hasta el otro extremo de la palma como una irregular segunda piel de pálido color blanco. Ella se pasó el dedo pulgar de la otra mano por ese camino que recorría toda su superficie. Minho la cogió la mano para inspeccionarla él mismo. Una vez más no pudo evitar pensar que el tacto de sus ásperos dedos gastados era reconfortante, y que el hecho de que sus manos fueran tan grandes le resultara gracioso.

-Bueno, ahora ambos tenemos cicatrices idénticas –comentó sonriente, como si intentara hacerla sentir mejor y borrar aquella expresión consternada de su cara-. Creo que el segundo paso es comprarse cazadoras a juego. Podríamos pedírselas a los Creadores.

Tesla sonrió ante semejante estupidez y Minho también lo hizo. Aún sostenía su mano en la suya, tocando inconscientemente la piel que era irregular y extrañamente suave donde una vez corrió la sangre la primera vez que vio la luz del sol del Claro. Pocas veces pensaba en aquel día, y parecía que hubiera pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Siento interrumpir.

Ambos se volvieron repentinamente sobresaltados. Newt estaba en la puerta, con su típico ceño fruncido y la frente llena de surcos que caían sobre sus concentrados ojos. Tesla dejó caer la mano hasta su costado, y Minho sonrió, como si algún aspecto de aquella situación le resultara especialmente divertido.

-No te preocupes –dijo Minho con un tono que Tesla conocía muy bien.

Newt pareció ignorar su comentario por completo.

-Alby dice que bajes de una fuca vez.

Y dicho esto, con una voz más grave de lo normal, bajó las escaleras y sus pisadas desaparecieron de su alcance, increíblemente pesadas haciendo crujir la madera. Por un momento pensó que se vendían abajo. De pronto, Minho soltó un resoplido que sonó como una risa entre dientes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que aguantará sin hablarte?

Tesla alzó la cabeza y le miró. Él seguía sonriendo burlonamente, y algo le dijo que tal vez no todo era tan malo como parecía.

**[***]**

Aquella noche, durante la cena Tesla no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los ánimos estaban bastante bajos entre los clarianos. Parecía como si la extraña sensación que había experimentado aquella mañana al despertar se hubiera cernido sobre ellos también. Vio a algunos de ellos rondando de un lugar a otro, reuniéndose y hablando entre susurros. Los que estaban cenando se miraban unos a otros como si no les hiciera falta hablar para saber lo que estaban pensando. Tesla se acercó a Zart, y con un golpe en el hombro llamó su atención.

-Hola –dijo este después de tragar.

Tesla frunció el ceño y señaló hacia Newt, que se movía de un lado a otro en la lejanía entre las puertas del muro. También a Thomas y Chuck, que hablaban con él y se marchaban en otra dirección. Zart pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir, como si le resultara difícil hablar. Inspiró con fuerza y después dijo:

-Minho y Alby no han vuelto, deberían haberlo hecho hace horas.

Tesla sintió como algo invisible, como una siga la rodeaba el vientre con un fuerte agarre y lo presionaba con fuerza. Una desagradable sensación se asentó en lo más bajo de su garganta y supo de inmediato que aquel sentimiento era de miedo.

-Nadie dice nada pero –dijo casi con voz temblorosa-, si no han vuelto a estas alturas, contando con Minho… -Zart tragó con fuerza-. Es seguro que estén muertos.

Tesla miró de nuevo a Newt y después se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba. Primero a paso rápido, luego el pánico se adueñó de sus extremidades y echó a correr. Newt estaba con la mano en el pelo y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Nunca le había visto así. La oyó llegar, y al mirarse ella no vio rastro de aquella gélida mirada que la había estado dedicando aquellos últimos días. No tenía tiempo para molestarse en fingir que estaba enfadado con ella.

-Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse –dijo soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, sonando como un llanto reprimido, como si hubiera estado necesitando decírselo a alguien durante mucho tiempo. Y Tesla supo por la forma en la que lo había dicho, con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración desigual que aquella afirmación dejaba algo más en claro, algo tan horrible y tajante que solo se podía decir entre líneas.

Zart tenía razón; estaban muertos. Los ojos de Newt no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Este la observó unos segundos y después se dirigió a la otra salida. Ella no supo qué hacer, pareció como si su mente hubiera quedado en blanco, y se sintió perdida. Nos sabía a dónde ir, qué hacer, o con quien hablar. Dio dos pasos a ciegas. "Cazadoras a juego". La voz de Minho sonó tan clara que Tesla no pudo asimilar el hecho de que no volvería a oírla "podríamos pedírselas a los Creadores". Ahora esa estúpida broma se le antojaba el recuerdo más feliz y a su vez triste que conservaba, como si ahora que realmente fuera a ser verdaderamente imposible no deseara nada más en el mundo que llevar una cazadora a juego con Minho. Fue un pensamiento tan infantil que acrecentó el tumulto de sensaciones que se estaba revolviendo en su estómago. Caminó de forma inconsciente hasta encontrarse en la entrada del bosque, y aquella oscuridad lóbrega se sintió el lugar perfecto para dejarse caer y mantener su mente en blanco. Se sentía conmocionada, guiada por una mano invisible, como un mecanismo de emergencia que se activara cuando ella se veía incapaz de pensar o actuar por voluntad propia, sin fuerzas. Parecía que le daba la bienvenida, como si aquella sensación en su pecho perteneciera a aquel lugar, como si estuviera hecha de la misma oscuridad que las profundidades del bosque. Entonces oyó un grito, alguien que pedía auxilio. Se movió con rapidez hasta que vio de donde provenía la voz. Thomas estaba frente a la entrada del Laberinto, y una sensación de pánico y esperanza la empujó a echar a correr, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Cuando vio lo que sucedió a continuación no pudo creerlo.

Thomas había cruzado las puertas y estas se habían cerrado con un chirrido de piedra sobre piedra, con un eco que se le antojó sentencioso. Estaban muertos. Los tres.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sentía como el aire se veía incapaz de acceder a sus pulmones. Algunos clarianos corrieron pasando por su lado, y entonces lo oyó, y supo que no oiría sonido más desgarrador mientras viviera. Fue tan sobrecogedor que todo el mundo se quedó quieto, escuchando y sin querer escuchar.

Newt gritaba. Lloraba. Su voz quebró su garganta y posteriormente algo en el interior de todos los allí presentes. El mundo se había vuelto mudo, y la voz de Newt era lo único que se escuchaba. Retumbaba en las paredes del Claro y algunos no tardaron en llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Tesla solo se quedó allí, pensando que Newt la estaba haciendo más daño aún que la pérdida de sus tres compañeros. Se preguntó cómo se podía sentir tanto dolor sin recibir un solo golpe. Deseó no poder sentir, por una vez deseó ser más defectuosa de lo que ya era.

**[***]**

Un chico la había ayudado a levantarse, a pesar de que ella se había negado y la condujo hasta los jardines con los demás. El Claro se había dividido en dos grupos: los que estaban devastados y los que los estaban y aun así sacaban fuerza de voluntad para echarle una mano a aquellos que carecían de ella. Tesla pensó que en cualquier otra situación ella habría pertenecido al segundo grupo, pero no esta vez. Había perdido de vista a Chuck, y para cuando lo encontró estaba dormido con las mejillas rojas y húmedas. Newt seguía donde le habían dejado. Se había negado a moverse, y había rechazado cualquier ayuda, incluida la de Fritanga, que por primera vez parecía no tener nada que decir. Estaba sentado frente a las puertas del muro, mirándolas fijamente como si fueran a abrirse en cualquier momento. Tesla sabía que se quedaría allí toda la noche hasta que así lo hicieran, y sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada, junto a Chuck. Lo único que podía sentir era abatimiento, anulando cualquier otra emoción, dejándola en un estado de apatía casi por completo.

Cuando llegó hasta él aminoro el paso, quedándose quieta detrás de él. Y entonces supo que tenía miedo de tocarle. Realmente sentía pavor de que se rompiera al tacto, que se resquebrajara y se quebrara en una explosión de polvo y fragmentos rotos dejando escapar un estremecedor aullido como el que aun no había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza y que aún podía oírse haciendo eco por todo el Claro, como si hubiera quedado atrapado en las paredes.

-Márchate Tesla –dijo Newt-. ¡Ahora!

Tesla se alejó de allí. Newt se volvió y susurró, demasiado bajo, tanto que ella no lo oyó.

-No… -pidió, pero ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Fijó de nuevo la vista en las paredes y se quedó allí, en silencio, hasta que notó como algo cubría sus hombros. Tesla había vuelto y ahora colocaba una manta cubriendo sus brazos. Si iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche le haría falta. Él miró por encima de su hombro, y Tesla no vio hostilidad en sus ojos, sino algo mucho más desalentador. Se miraron unos segundos y ella se dispuso a marcharse cuando él dijo:

-Ven.

Newt levantó la manta y Tesla se sentó a su lado, dejando que él la pusiera sobre sus hombros también. La agarró con su propia mano y la sujetó para que no se cayera. Sintió el tacto de la piel de Newt contra la suya propia, y pensó que si no se hubieran dado aquellas circunstancias no se habría sentido tan culpable al hallarse tan cómoda y ufana ahora que él la había perdonado. Solo permanecieron en silencio, allí juntos cubiertos por la misma manta durante largos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca terminaría. Jamás volvería a ver a Minho, y el pensamiento le rompió el corazón. Estaba llorando, en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran gráciles sobre sus rasas mejillas. No recordaba haber estado tan triste nunca, y sabía que ni en tan siquiera aquella gran cantidad de recuerdos borrados lograría encontrar un solo recuerdo en que se sintiera tan súbitamente desconsolada.

-Lo siento –dijo Newt, y su voz sonó tan cerca que Tesla dio un sutil brinco-. Por cómo te he tratado estas últimas semanas. Esto, perder a alguien era lo que quería evitar y ahora… -Newt hizo una pausa, y Tesla vio sin poder hacer nada como se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos-. He perdido a mis dos mejores a amigos y también a Tommy.

Su gesto volvió a arrugarse y dejó de hablar durante unos segundos, mirando a la nada. Entonces por primera vez desde que se habían sentado juntos se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos fijos los suyos con determinación.

-No puedo permitirme perderte a ti también.

Tesla no se sintió avergonzada por tener el rostro húmedo y probablemente unos horribles ojos rojos. Se sintió desolada porque sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto. No podía explicar aquella extraña sensación, ni calificar aquella atmósfera de compañerismo que se había establecido tan rápidamente de nuevo sobre ellos con un cargo de responsabilidad que tendrían que afrontar. Tampoco por qué se sentía tan cómoda a su lado. No encontraba explicación para que el simple hecho de estar mirándose a los ojos la hiciera sentirse en calma estando en una situación como aquella.

Algo golpeó a Tesla de pronto, un inexplicable y certero sentimiento de que no estaban muertos. No podía explicarlo, pero era como si algo se hubiera despertado en su cabeza, en su memoria profundamente dormida y le estuviera diciendo que no estaban muertos. Era simplemente irreal. Antes de darse cuenta estaba negando rotundamente con la cabeza, absolutamente convencida y sin saber porqué de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Qué –dijo Newt con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No crees que estén muertos?

Tesla solo se quedó mirándole. Nunca había estado tan seria antes, nunca había estado tan convencida de otra cosa en lo que recordaba de su vida. Y eso la asustaba.

-¿Y qué crees que están haciendo, jugar al escondite con los laceradores? –preguntó sarcásticamente y de forma desagradable, a la defensiva y visiblemente molesto-. Si fueses un chico ahora mismo te machacaría el puñetero estómago solo por ser tan estúpido de pensar eso –añadió con un suspiro y una amarga sonrisa.

Tesla se levantó de golpe y se le quedó mirando con severidad y una dura mirada. Newt se volvió hacia ella con una expresión similar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Pero apenas le dio tiempo a terminar antes de que Tesla le empujara hacia atrás bruscamente. Newt retrocedió un par de pasos a causa del golpe, casi sin inmutarse. Se acercó a ella con la misma determinación y la empujó en los hombros, provocando que ella se tambaleara. Tesla arremetió contra el de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y como respuesta Newt la devolvió el golpe, cayendo ella de espaldas contra el suelo de forma torpe y violenta.

-Escúchame bien pingaja porque quiero que esto quede claro ahora mismo –dijo mientras Tesla se recostaba sobre sus codos y sentía un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda-. Ahora las cosas no están bien, nunca lo han estado, y ten por seguro de que se pondrán mucho peor. Aquí estas cosas pasan constantemente, y será mejor que lo aceptes ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti también, porque ahora las cosas se van a poner muy mal para todos, especialmente para nosotros.

Tesla se levantó, aun sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, palpitándola e instándola a hacer algo, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a calmarse. Quería golpear a Newt, quería saber de qué estaba hablando. Newt se acercó a ella, ahora sin las venas del cuello palpitantes y deseosas de continuar una pelea o discusión.

-Ahora que Alby no está –hizo una pausa, como si acabara de recordar ese hecho y se viera incapaz de continuar-, es mi obligación ocuparme de todos estos pingajos y no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo lo voy a hacer. Pero estoy seguro de que va a haber cierto tipo de personas que van a querer ocupar el puesto que Alby ha dejado vacío y ten por seguro que a esas personas no les caigo muy bien. Necesito que estés a mi lado.

Tesla, aún con la mandíbula tensa le miró, y él le devolvió una mirada apacible que ya no se molestaba en ocultar la preocupación que se escondía tras ellos.

-Eres la única persona que me queda aquí dentro.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que solo se oyó la acelerada respiración de Tesla, que por algún motivo se veía incapaz de mirar a Newt a la cara. Este por su parte solo la observó en silencio hasta que se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Fue casto, suave e inexperto, como todo primer beso. Pero sobretodo, fue muy corto. En el momento en que Newt posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y antes de que Tesla se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho él se apartó rápidamente y dijo:

-No.

Solo dijo eso, después se marchó y dejó a Tesla sola en mitad de aquella explanada confundida y asustada. Aquella seguridad de que los chicos estaban vivos seguía golpeando con fuerza los muros dentro de su cabeza, esa certidumbre la asustaba, y ahora sentía un beso fantasmal sobre sus labios. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y se cubrió con la manta antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.


	9. Capítulo 9

Estaba despierta, pero se sentía tan aturdida que apenas podía notar la diferencia. Estaba sentada en una silla mientras sostenía un pequeño plato en sus manos. Estaba dando de comer a aquella chica, y le estaba resultando más difícil que de costumbre. La habitación se le antojaba demasiado estrecha, el aire se sentía demasiado viciado y todo parecía estar en un denso silencio. Había dormido al menos dos horas. Recordaba haber estado toda la noche despierta, únicamente al final había sucumbido al cansancio y se había dejado caer sobre el suelo de piedra, y un arañazo en la frente, justo al unirse con la sien corroboraba aquello. Al despertarse ni siquiera se habían abierto las puertas, y decidió que no quería quedarse a esperar a que lo hicieran. No quería ver el cadáver de nadie allí dentro. Aquel día parecía pasar de manera lenta y pesada, y se sentía como si estuviera caminando en su contra, como si corriera contra vendaval que intentara arrastrarla en la dirección contraria. Parecía que estaba atrapada en aquella pesadilla. Realmente lo estaba.

Estaba contemplando a la chica, con su blanca piel reflejando los pálidos primeros rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana abierta. Su cabellos negros creando un contraste tan hermoso sobre las sábanas blancas que Tesla se preguntó si aquella chica era capaz de contagiar su gracia a todo aquello que tocaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se quedó absorta, viendo como la chica respiraba tranquilamente, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pensó que las dos estaban viviendo en dos mundos absolutamente diferentes, en dos realidades que no llegaban a rozarse lo más mínimo. Ella estaba tendida, dormida, en paz. Y ella estaba allí, envidiándola y sintiendo que estaba vacía por dentro, como si la hubieran destazado como a uno de los cerdos en la Casa de la Sangre.

-Por favor, dime que no sigues pensando en Newt.

Una voz cansada, casi al borde de la extenuación habló desde la puerta. Creyó que era una broma macabra de su imaginación hasta que se giró y lo vio con sus propios ojos. Minho, con la ropa sucia y hecha jirones, con la cara roja y una expresión de abatimiento adornada con una arrogante sonrisa.

Minho.

Tesla se levantó de la silla y tiró el plato al suelo, derramando lo que aún quedaba. Cuando estuvo frente a él se quedó en blanco, preguntándose si realmente era real o sí seguía soñando. Todo era demasiado irreal. Él amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que soltaba una sutil risa entre dientes ante el comportamiento tan extraño que ella estaba teniendo. Entonces le abrazó. Notó la risa de Minho retumbar en su pecho mientras ponía una mano en su espalda, todo aquello con una inmensa pereza.

-Qué te parece si seguimos con el reencuentro en la cama.

Tesla no se creyó cuando ella misma, después de todo lo que había pasado se encontró sonriendo a aquella estúpida mala elección de palabras para nada dichas a despropósito. Él la respondió con una de sus ladinas y perversas sonrisas.

-Vamos pingaja, tengo mucho que contarte. Échame una mano, tráeme algo de comer y te lo contaré todo –dijo mientras se apoyaba en ella y empezaban a andar hacia una de las habitaciones-. Al menos tú no me interrumpirás con preguntas estúpidas.

**[***]**

Minho estaba tumbado en la cama. Había acabado el solo con tres bocadillos y dos jarras de agua. Tesla, sentada en una silla a su lado, después de haber oído lo que había sucedido allí dentro, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Era horrible, pero ahora parecía que el mundo había recobrado su color. Alby estaba vivo, y Thomas estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Minho no tardaría en caer dormido, pero seguía empeñado en mantenerse despierto.

-Bueno, ¿me has echado de menos?

Tesla se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Minho soltó un gruñido y se froto allí donde le había dado intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Tesla, viendo que se estaba riendo le golpeó otra vez, y luego otra, y otra mientras él seguía riendo, llevando aquella situación a una burda sucesión de golpes y risas que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Newt estaba allí de pie, ahora mucho más tranquilo, incluso se podía intuir una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

Minho sonrió y dijo:

-Nunca he estado mejor.

Newt pareció quedarse en trance durante unos segundos. Su frente se arrugó sobre sus ojos y sus cejas se inclinaron de forma poco pronunciada.

-Deberías dormir – le dijo entonces.

-Lo sé, pero Tesla no me deja –dijo señalándola con un falso tono acusador-. No te creerías lo mucho que habla cuando no estás delante.

Tesla puso los ojos en blanco y la suave risa de Minho la llegó como un agradable murmullo.

-En ese caso no te preocupes, tengo que hablar con ella. Así podrás quitártela de encima.

Tesla pensó entonces en la noche anterior. En el beso. Le sorprendió no haber pensado en ello hasta ese momento. Y ese recuerdo, que había estado oculto tras la espesa niebla que había sido la pena y la posterior euforia que había experimentado en aquel periodo de tiempo se presentó tan lúcido y vívido que sintió como la golpeaba y desataba un torrente de emociones en su pecho.

-¿Tesla? –La llamó Newt-. Por favor, es importante –dijo desviando la mirada fugazmente hacia Minho antes de terminar la frase

Tesla se quedó quieta en el sitio, repentinamente nerviosa. No se dio cuenta de que había estado callada todo ese tiempo, más del que ella había pensado, creando un repentino silencio incómodo hasta que Minho lo rompió de repente:

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó mirando primero a uno y luego a otro.

Tesla se levantó y salió de la habitación. Newt la siguió, y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a Minho:

-Descansa.

Tesla había esperado fuera de la habitación a que Newt saliera, y una vez lo hizo se plantó frente a ella y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Aquí no.

La cogió del brazo y salieron fuera

**[***]**

Habían llegado al centro del Claro, casi al lado de la Caja. Ahí no había paredes tras las que escuchar ni puertas tras las que mirar a hurtadillas. Allí nadie podía oírles, pero eso no calmaba la tensión que Tesla había acumulado en esos minutos en que habían caminado en completo silencio hasta allí. El camino se le había hecho especialmente largo, y estaba segura de que Newt también se sentía así. Podía notarlo por la forma en que sus hombros estaban rígidos y tirantes una vez que se dieron la vuelta para encararse el uno al otro. El sol estaba justo sobre sus cabezas y el calor pegajoso provocaba que un ardor le recorriera la espalda, aunque estaba segura de que sus acrecentados nervios tenían algo que ver. Newt estuvo unos segundo más en silencio. Se aseguró una vez más de que nadie les estaba mirando, se humedeció los labios y la miró por primera vez desde que habían salido de la Hacienda.

-Quería hablar contigo, sobre anoche, y lo que hice… -Newt miró al suelo y después a ella, luego con voz firme añadió-: No sé que me pasó, supongo que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que Tesla se quedó contemplando a la nada mientras él hablaba. Newt tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, y la miraba en cortos intervalos de tiempo, como si en vez de mirarla a ella estuviera apuntando directamente hacia el sol sobre sus cabezas.

-Jamás lo habría hecho –dijo-. Besarte, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Fue una estupidez y no quiero parezca algo importante cuando no lo es. Lo último que me falta es que las cosas se vuelvan violentas entre nosotros porque se me fue la puñetera fuca cabeza.

Tesla le miró, estaba serio. Hablaba en serio. Estaba totalmente convencido de lo que decía. Y, por algún motivo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender se sintió extrañamente acongojada. Ni si quiera había pensado en el beso, pero ahora que Newt hablaba de ello de aquella forma un sentimiento que le resultó parecido a la traición se clavó en su espalda como un puñal, y eso la desconcertó. Sin embargo no podía permitirse nada de eso. De modo que se obligó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza, como si realmente no la importara. Como si no hubiera pensado en ello todo ese tiempo.

"No lo he hecho" –pensó- "entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así?"

Newt asintió con la cabeza, aún sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

-¿Estás segura?

Tesla tuvo que forzar aún más su sonrisa, y creyó por un momento que las comisuras de los labios la hacían daño al separarse aún más la una de la otra. Le dio un golpe en el hombro, como hacía siempre con Minho. Newt volvió a asentir y esta vez casi sonrió. Pareció como si le hubiera dolido al intentarlo. Le dio unas palmadas a Tesla en la espalda y dijo:

-Me alegra que lo hayamos arreglado.

"Si…" -suspiró Tesla mentalmente- "yo también"

**[***]**

Todos estaban fuera de la Hacienda, esperando. Por primera vez en algún tiempo los guardianes se habían reunido para hablar sobre Thomas. Tesla no quería perder el tiempo intentando escuchar a través de las gastadas paredes de madera que desprendían aquel empalagoso olor a moho. Era su día libre, y había salido a dar una vuelta. El día anterior lo había pasado con Minho, atendiendo a sus exigencias y oyéndole hablar acerca de Thomas. Minho ya le había comentado –de forma confidencial- que pretendía introducir a Thomas como corredor en cuanto le fuera posible. Por eso cuando a lo lejos vio como las puertas de la Hacienda se abrían pensó que tal vez fueran ellos, pero salió Gally. Por su manera de andar Tesla advirtió que debía haber sucedido algo muy gordo allí dentro. Sin embargo los demás clarianos le ignoraron y volvieron a prestar atención a lo que sucedía dentro.

Cuando vio a donde se dirigía Tesla tuvo que interrumpir su tranquilo paseo.

"¿A dónde se cree que va?" se preguntó.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, como si intentara prevenir algo. No fue hasta que Gally desapareció entre las paredes del muro que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a los demás. Nadie lo había visto, y si perdía el tiempo llegando hasta ellos no solo corría el riesgo de que no la entendieran, sino que además Gally ya se habría adentrado lo suficiente en el Laberinto como para perderle la pista. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a correr hacia la gran abertura de piedra que se alzaba imponente hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar. Siguió recto hasta que se encontró una bifurcación. Oyó pasos, golpes sobre la piedra y sus sentidos la dijeron que debía ir hacia la derecha, luego, hacia la izquierda. Buscó a Gally, pero no le encontró. Ella no era estúpida, quería ayudar a ese pingajo, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a perderse allí dentro por su culpa. Volvió sobre sus pasos. Giró a la derecha y siguió recto el camino que había recorrido hasta que llegó a la primera bifurcación que había cruzado nada más entrar allí. Giró hacia la izquierda y, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a caminar el largo y recto pasillo hasta la salida se paró en seco. No estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir tan velozmente que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Un temblor empezó a agitarse por todo su cuerpo y sintió como de repente la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente. Notó como el sudor le descendía desde la nuca y, cómo sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a respirar por la boca.

"No he caminado tanto" se dijo, intentando mantener la compostura "si soy inteligente saldré de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta"

Repasó mentalmente qué había podido salir mal. Tan solo había girado hacia la derecha y posteriormente a la izquierda. Y entonces pensó que no se había asegurado de tomar la bifurcación adecuada a la vuelta. Un rápido cálculo la hizo comprender que eran demasiadas variables, demasiadas opciones y que, aunque intentara seguirlas todas y cada una de ellas acabaría perdida. Más aún de lo que ya estaba. Pensó entonces que lo más práctico era quedarse allí sentada. O tal vez fuera solo porque las piernas empezaban a desistir de su obligación de mantenerla firme sobre el suelo. Se dijo que alguien iría a buscarla y que, si no avanzaba más evitaría adentrase demasiado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía si realmente había vuelto sobre sus pasos o simplemente se había adentrado sin saberlo aún más en la insondable construcción de piedra.

Oyó un ruido arrastrase contra el suelo, como un siseo veloz. Casi se había olvidado de las criaturas que habitaban el laberinto. Casi se había olvidado de que aquellas cosas también salían de día. Se dio cuenta de que nadie iría a buscarla, probablemente nadie sabía que estaba allí. El ruido volvió a oírse esta vez hacia su derecha. Se volvió tan rápido como pudo pero aquella cosa había desaparecido. Se dispuso a huir por el pasillo a su derecha, pero el ruido la distrajo de nuevo, y Tesla se apoyó contra la pared, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y las manos agarrotadas apoyadas contra la pared. Lo oyó acercarse, desde lejos, y supo que estaba avanzando por el pasillo en su dirección. Pensó que si se quedaba muy quieta tal vez no repararía en ella y seguiría su camino. Y esa fue la decisión que tomó. El ruido se hacía más claro a medida que se acercaba, y cuando estaba a punto de pasar a su lado el sonido se le antojó demasiado familiar. Pasó volando a su lado, se volvió y desapareció por otro pasillo.

-¡Tesla!

Minho asomó detrás del pasillo por el que acababa de desaparecer corriendo y, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo miró a todos lados y después caminó hacia ella con paso rápido.

-¿En que estabas pensando? –preguntó alzando los brazos.

No estaba enfadado.

Tesla no supo qué hacer. Estaba eufórica por el hecho de que Minho estuviera allí, y a la vez avergonzada de haberse perdido.

-¿Dónde está ese cara fuco de Gally?

Tesla negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual, contigo me basta –dijo mientras la cogía del brazo.

Mientras Minho recuperaba el aliento emprendieron el camino de vuelta. A Tesla le sorprendió la facilidad con la que se movía en el interior de aquel sitio.

-¿Por qué demonios has seguido a Gally? –resopló-. Cuando esos pingajos han entrado y nos han dicho que os habían visto entrar aquí dentro casi no me lo creo. No, en serio, no me podía creer que realmente fueras tan estúpida.

Tesla por una vez no le puso mala cara. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Gally se había metido allí dentro.

-¿Vas a responder?

Tesla le miró, y el volvió el rostro hacia ella. Su cara había adoptado un color rojizo más intenso en las mejillas, el sudor le brillaba en la frente y algunas gotas le resbalaban por las sienes. Tesla se dio cuenta de que realmente esperaba una respuesta. Se pararon en mitad del pasillo de piedra y este la soltó del brazo por primera vez desde que habían echado a andar para cruzarse de brazos. Tesla no perdió el tiempo y empezó a gesticular, señalar y a hacer uso de toda su expresividad para que a Minho le resultara lo más fácil seguirla. Cuando hubo terminado él se la quedó mirando.

- Creo que esta va a ser la primera y última vez que voy a pedirte que me expliques nada -dijo con su tono de voz habitual-. En serio, ¿Cómo puede entenderte Newt?

Newt. Tesla se abofeteó mentalmente cuando pensó en lo enfadado que debía de estar. Esta vez sí que había metido la pata. Ella resopló y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Venga vamos –dijo mientras la cogía de la mano-. Antes de que el Claro empiece a pensar que Gally y tu os habéis escapado juntos y Newt se ponga celoso.

**[***]**

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer, otro juicio?"

"No me fuques, ¡acabamos de salir de uno!"

"Tampoco podemos dejar esto así como así"

"Metedla en el Trullo hasta la hora de cenar. Cuando salga la prepararé un banquete por haberse arriesgado por el subnormal de Gally"

Todo el mundo había aceptado la petición de Fritanga una vez que Minho y ella hubieron vuelto al Claro. Básicamente, nadie estaba dispuesto a mantener otra reunión. De modo que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el Trullo al lado de Newt, que sorprendentemente no estaba enfadado. Cuando la vio aparecer por las puertas del Laberinto lo único que hizo fue suspirar y cruzarse de brazos. El Trullo era, con diferencia, la construcción más fea que allí había. Por suerte solo tendría que pasar allí el resto de la mañana y la tarde entera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Newt la abrió, y tan rápido como lo hizo la cerró de nuevo. Se volvió hacia ella y exhaló un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de madera, dejando reposar la cabeza de manera cansada y pensativa.

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

Tesla sintió ganas de sonreír vergonzosamente. Se rascó la nuca y miró al suelo, escondiéndose de él de cierta forma.

-Está claro que no puedo volver a enfadarme contigo. La última vez fue agotador. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado, el enfado en sí me duró unos cinco minutos. El resto fue puro teatro –dijo aquello último con una sonrisa que a Tesla se le antojó casi inocente-. Realmente quería estar enfadado contigo –añadió mientras apartaba la cabeza de la puerta, mirándola con curiosidad y con un deje en la voz que delataba cierta intriga sobre lo que acababa de decir, como si acabara de darse cuenta y le resultara extremadamente interesante.

De pronto Tesla se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a aquella sonrisa, y la desvió hacia el suelo una vez más.

-Será mejor que entres, serán solo unas cuantas horas.

Tesla entró en la habitación tapiada con aquella única ventana con rendijas colocada en una de las paredes.

-Se supone que decir esto sería bastante absurdo, pero teniendo en cuanta que eres tú la que va a estar encerrada aquí tendré que decirlo –Tesla se volvió hacia Newt, que sonreía de lado-. No te metas en problemas.

**[***]**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Allí el tiempo pasaba excesivamente lento, o eso creía. No podía saber si todo parecía ir más despacio o realmente llevaba allí sentada al menos una hora y media. Iba ya por su trigésimo séptimo suspiro cuando un movimiento al otro lado de la ventana llamó su atención.

-Eh, verducha.

Un par de ojos la miraban entre los barrotes. Minho. Se levantó del suelo y notó un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda. Se acercó a la ventana, que le llegaba por la nariz, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para no resultar ridícula. Minho se rió de ello de todas formas.

-¿Tú y el nuevo os habéis propuesto poner esto patas arriba? –Preguntó con sorna-. ¿Qué eres, de su club de fans? Le has visto salvarnos el culo a Alby y a mí y has decidido seguir su ejemplo con Gally.

Dejó escapar un resoplido que sonó como una risa cortada.

-¿Sabes?, eso es lo que más me cabrea. Has podido morir hoy y todo por ese gilipullo. No pienso llorar si se cierran las puertas hoy y él no ha vuelto.

Minho miró hacia cualquier otro lado que ella no alcanzaba a ver, siendo su perfil lo único que ocupaba su campo de visión.

-Y en cuanto a ti –dijo volviéndose repentinamente hacia ella-. Como vuelvas a hacer algo así te dejo aquí encerrada para siempre.

Tesla no pudo evitar sonreír. Y es que, en ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que le importaba a Minho. A su peculiar forma. Él la sonrió una vez más y después se fue, prometiendo guardarla un sitio a su lado durante la cena.

Tesla se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en mitad de la habitación apoyando sus manos tras la cabeza y tumbándose en el suelo. Ya había caído en un estado de paz, en un lugar apacible y tranquilo situado en lo más profundo de su mente cuando una voz irrumpió en su cabeza. Una voz masculina que hizo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de calma con tan solo tres palabras:

"_¿Hay alguien ahí?" _


	10. Capítulo 10

El cielo era gris.

No había palabras para describirlo.

Solo era eso, gris.

Un gran techo gris sobre sus cabezas.

"Se ha apagado" pensó "el cielo se ha apagado"

Andaba a ciegas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su propia nuca y la mirada puesta en el cielo. Era gris. Solo eso, como un gran panel gris sobre su cabeza. "Eso explicaría muchas cosas" pensó "por qué el sol no quema, por qué nunca corre el viento, por qué nuca llueve" Tesla se sorprendió al comprobar que ante semejante divagación no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción. Estaba pensando que vivía dentro de una gran caja y estaba completamente tranquila, como si no fuera la primera vez que oyera hablar de algo así. Pensó que era como esas veces en las que estás tan acostumbrado a oír hablar de algo increíble que pierde toda su magnificencia. Tenía la sensación de que ya había pensado algo como aquello, tanto que no le resultaba extraño estar pensando en ello en ese preciso momento. Era como si aquella idea no fuera nueva en absoluto, y aquella familiaridad que experimentó al elaborar aquella teoría la asustó sin poder evitarlo.

-Vas a romperte el fuco cuello.

Bajó la cabeza, tan deprisa que le dio vueltas unos segundos. Cuando su mente se aclaró vio a Newt frente a ella. Parecía tranquilo, pero aquella oscuridad en sus ojos le delataba. Miró al cielo y dijo con voz sombría:

-Esto parece el puñetero fin. Quién sabe, tal vez lo sea.

Tesla frunció el ceño y devolvió la vista al cielo, si aún se le podía llamar así. Estaban en medio del alboroto. Los clarianos iban de un lado a otro, hablando unos con otro o simplemente gritando. Le sorprendía ver lo calmada que se encontraba. Y era precisamente esa calma lo que comenzaba a preocuparla.

-Minho y Tommy han ido al laberinto. Alby aún está algo afectado por el Cambio –Newt bajo la cabeza y dijo con voz firme, casi como una orden-: Hoy me echarás una mano. No quiero que te apartes de mí. Vamos.

Newt se movió rápidamente por el Claro, diciéndoles a todos que dejaran de actuar como chicas. Obviamente, después de que Tesla le hubiera puesto la cara más agresiva y amenazadora que había visto nunca cambió a una frase más motivadora y menos sexista. Finalmente todos se pusieron a trabajar, más por miedo a la cara de Tesla que por las órdenes de Newt. Estuvieron andando por todo el Claro, incluido el bosque, asegurándose de que ningún pingajo se había escondido allí dentro. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta, casi junto a la Caja Newt se detuvo sin avisar, provocando que Tesla le mirara con ojos curiosos e interrogantes mientras se colocaba a su lado y le miraba de arriba abajo, preguntándose el por qué de su repentino silencio.

Al ver que este no decía nada Tesla le puso la mano en el brazo, y él se volvió lentamente, y casi pudo ver el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando le vio tragar con fuerza.

-Hoy no han llegado las provisiones. Te dije que las cosas se pondrían aún peor.

Su voz fue un susurro, un murmullo que se esfumó en cuanto escapó de sus labios. Tesla agachó la mirada, entristecida de oír a Newt hablar así. Le habría gustado que Minho hubiera estado allí, seguramente estuviera en el Laberinto haciendo comentarios sobre todo aquello con una sonrisa suficiente, intentando mejorar las cosas. Lentamente descendió su mano, sacando un valor de ninguna parte para dejar que esta se cerrara alrededor de la de Newt que, casi de inmediato, la estrechó con un suave apretón. Despacio, casi con miedo se miraron el uno al otro, quedándose en silencio. Por algún extraño motivo su corazón comenzó a más rápido de lo normal, como si el tacto de la áspera piel de Newt hubiera activado algún extraño mecanismo y la profunda mirada que le estaba brindando hubiera terminado de encender los motores. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que Newt se había inclinado hacia ella hasta que su aliento no chocó contra su rostro, haciéndola pestañear. Sus narices se tocaron, y un breve instante de inocente felicidad la atravesó fugazmente, demasiado rápido como para disfrutarlo. Estaban tan cerca que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo ya con anticipación el tacto cálido de sus labios.

_¿Hola?_

Tesla se apartó de golpe, llevándose una mano al corazón. Después de todo lo que había tardado en convencerse de que aquella voz no había sido real, después de haberle resultado tan duro no pensar en ello allí estaba otra vez.

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

-¿Tesla?

Miró a Newt, con los ojos abiertos de puro desconcierto y el pavor erizando cada poro de su piel. Imaginó que debía estar pálida, tanto que la mirada que Newt le estaba echando empezaba a asustarla casi tanto como la voz de su cabeza.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó con una soga apretada con fuerza en torno a su garganta "Me estoy volviendo loca"

-¿Estás bien?

Newt se aproximo a ella, a punto de colocarle la mano en el hombro cuando aquella voz masculina volvió a hablar.

_Sé que hay alguien ahí. Puedo notarlo_

Se apartó de Newt y echó a andar, solo por la simple necesidad de distraerse. Pudo oír como este la llamaba y gritaba su nombre.

_Por favor, sé que estás ahí_

Unos instantes de silencio en los que ella aprovechó para ir aun más deprisa.

-¡Tesla!

_¡Háblame!_

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó la nuca.

_¡Di algo!_

Tesla no pudo soportarlo más.

_¡Sal de mi cabeza! _gritó, llevándose las manos hasta su pelo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La realidad la golpeó como un martillo. La había oído.

Su propia voz.

Dentro de su cabeza.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Todo se volvió turbio, y después, oscuridad. Lo último que oyó fue aquella voz, más calmada y casi acogedora, extrañamente familiar de nuevo retumbando en su cabeza como un eco. Como si su cabeza fuera una gran cueva, oscura y vacía.

_Te recuerdo. Recuerdo tu voz_

**[***]**

Se despertó con la espalda dolorida y un calor pegajoso. Estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre un saco de dormir, con la manta más fea que hubiera visto nunca sobre ella. Estaba mirando el techo de una habitación y, cuando se reincorporó, supo donde estaba. Por algún motivo estaba en el interior del Trullo. Se levantó, aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas levemente consiguió ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Era difícil decir que hora era, afuera la luz era exactamente la misma que la última vez que había estado despierta. Tal vez hubieran pasado apenas un par de horas, pero la súbita observación que hizo a continuación la hizo descartar aquella idea. No oía nada. Un ensordecedor ruido parecía haber sumido el Claro bajo su pesado manto. El ruido de sus pisadas era lo único que podía escucharse, y eso la convenció de que tenía que salir de allí.

Pensó que la madera había sido su mejor opción en esas circunstancias, pero aun así sabia que salir de allí iba a costarla. Al menos no era de metal como algunas de las puertas del Claro. Golpeó la puerta con todo su cuerpo repetidas veces, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo. Al cabo de un rato empezó a notar como este se entumecía y aunque le costara creerlo había logrado que la madera cediera. Con una patada que le dolió más a ella que a la puerta logró que esta se hundiera hacia afuera, abriendo una brecha. Con el taburete que había allí dentro consiguió agrandarlo hasta poder arrancar parte de uno de los tablones viejos y carcomidos que la separaban del exterior. Era estrecho, pero sabía que si tenía cuidado saldría de allí con apenas un puñado de rasguños. Introdujo el pie izquierdo, y con la madera astillada a la altura de su nariz se agachó con dolor y como pudo sacó la cabeza por la abertura. Ya solo la quedaba sacar su mitad izquierda, y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando después de haber sacado la pierna fue a sacar el brazo, clavándose un saliente de madera en el antebrazo, centímetros bajo la axila. El dolor la sacudió como una descarga eléctrica y fue suficiente para que se dejara caer sobre el suelo, al menos, estaba fuera. Se llevó la mano donde había sentido aquel dolor punzante, y esta se cubrió de sangre. Levantándose con una voluntad que no sabía de dónde había sacado se dirigió a la Hacienda. Estaba tan ocupada intentando que el corte no sangrara que no se dio cuenta de que ni un alma rondaba en el Claro. Estaba pasando ya por uno de los laterales del caserón cuando advirtió por una de las ventanas del primer piso que un gran número de clarianos estaban allí dentro, apretados unos contra otros y las espaldas contra la pared. Una mirada de horror enmarcaba sus ojos que apuntaba donde a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba la puerta. Entonces los vio. Aquellos cuerpos bulbosos, con los apéndices metálicos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con un aullido de acero. Tan solo eran dos, pero esos eran suficientes. Miró por la ventana de nuevo, y allí, entre aquellas expresiones de pánico y horror vio los ojos brillantes, vidriosos y asustados de Chuck. Los mismos ojos que la habían mirado cuando llegó por primera vez al Claro. Aquella vez le había protegido, y entonces supo que lo haría de nuevo. Le merecía la pena hacer aquello por él; por cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban. Newt, Minho; sus amigos, lo único que podía perder.

Llegó antes que aquellos animales mecánicos que espiraban un olor agrio a aceite quemado que le revolvió las entrañas. Se plantó frente a la puerta y se quedó allí, esperando. Uno de ellos pasó a su lado y con una serie de crujidos comenzó a escalar por la pared, o eso intuyó, pues su vista estaba fijada en el lacerador que estaba frente a ella. De este se alzó una vara de metal con una sonda al final, moviéndose de arriba abajo, y Tesla tuvo la sensación de que aquel monstruo le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Era como si la estuviera inspeccionando, examinando; evaluando. Con un ruido de metal contra metal otro apéndice emergió de su gelatinoso, brillante y húmedo cuerpo. De esta salió una prolongación que se articuló sobre la anterior hasta parecer un brazo, aunque mucho más diferente. Una delgada aguja, tan fina como amenazante brilló a la tenue luz del cielo gris. Emergió desde la parte delantera del lacerador, y este la hizo bailar ante sus ojos, tentándola. Se movía muy cerca de su cara, de un lado a otro como si se riera de ella. Unas gotas de sudor la resbalaron por la frente. La aguja se acercó cada vez más, hasta estar a milímetros de su piel, apuntando a su frente con fría determinación. Tesla empezó a temblar. Un ruido de cristales y gritos desde el piso de arriba no la hicieron moverse del sitio. Al más mínimo movimiento aquella fina aguja se clavaría en su cabeza lo quisiera ella o no. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el lacerador descendía de la Hacienda sobre la madera y al instante estuvo en su ángulo de visión. Llevaba algo en su interior. Un chico.

Y como si aquello hubiera sido una orden el lacerador frente a ella introdujo la aguja de nuevo en su interior y le siguió el paso. Después desaparecieron en el Laberinto.

**[***]**

Arriba se curó el corte. Su brazo estaba completamente manchado de sangre y el sudor escurría por su frente. Había pingajos en todas las habitaciones excepto en la que Alby se encontraba inconsciente con un notable golpe en la cabeza. Fue allí donde desinfectó la herida, pero no pudo hacer mucho más. Chuck la había puesto al tanto, después de haberla brindado tanto a cumplidos como a insultos por según él ser una fuca heroína. Según su relato se había desmayado el día anterior y, al no haber dado signos de ir a despertar Newt y algunos más la habían metido en el trullo para que no corriera peligro de si los laceradores volvían aquella noche.

-Aunque supongo que nadie te dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Le contó que la chica había despertado, las puertas no se habían cerrado, un lacerador se había llevado a Gally, la sala de mapas había ardido y algunos corredores habían entrado en el Laberinto. Zart le había dado la hora, ya que los guardianes eran de los pocos que tenían reloj allí. Era casi media mañana. Cuando Chuck le dijo que no sabía donde estaba Newt casi le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza.

-Se llevó a unos cuantos chicos hace unas horas, algunos de ellos vienen a comprobar la situación cada cierto tiempo. Si han oído el alboroto no tardarán en venir –le había dicho recobrando su energía habitual, lo cual rompió el corazón de Tesla-. Ve a curarte eso, tiene una pinta asquerosa. Si vienen les diré que quieres hablar con ellos.

Se vendó el brazo y cortó las gasas con las tijeras. Decidió que era hora de hacer algo más con ellas. Movida por una decisión que no sabía muy bien de donde había sacado agarró su melena, que ahora le llegaba por la base del cuello y cortó de un solo trasquilón lo que en su opinión sobraba en su cabeza. Pidió a Chuck que mandara en su nombre poner a trabajar a todos, y para su sorpresa obedecieron a sus órdenes. Volvieron al trabajo, como si nada fuera mal. Después se dirigió a los baños de fuera, aún no había venido nadie. Abrió uno de los grifos y metió la cabeza bajo la corriente de agua, dejando que se llevara con ella la suciedad, el polvo y la sangre que estaba segura adornaban su cara. Con una bocanada de aire echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo cerró. Para cuando quiso volver Chuck estaba hablando con un chico mayor de largo pelo negro. Chuck la señaló cuando esta se acercó a la puerta.

-Quiere que la lleves a ver a Newt.

El chico pareció ir a replicar, pero cuando la miró a los ojos pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Está bien, sígueme.

Se dirigieron a un cuartucho en la parte trasera de la Hacienda, y cuando Tesla empezaba a pensar que la estaba tomando el pelo este levantó una trampilla y unas escaleras aparecieron casi como sacadas de una historia de espías.

-El sótano es el lugar más seguro.

Entró antes que ella y esta le siguió los pasos tras aquella docena de escalones de dudosa estabilidad. Al final se encontró en una sala amplia que parecía mucho más pequeña debido a la sorprendente cantidad de artefactos y gente que había allí dentro. Debía medir tres metros cuadrados por lo menos. El chico la dejó allí mientras desaparecía tras dos clarianos. Después oyó una voz.

-¿Tesla? –Newt se acercaba hacia ella con el ceño fruncido-. Tesla que… -la miró de arriba abajo. Primero su vendaje sangrante en el brazo y después su pelo empapado-. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Cómo has salido del Trullo?

Newt se respondió a sí mismo cuando en el otro brazo advirtió la piel amoratada que cubría prácticamente la parte lateral superior con un no muy saludable aspecto.

-Dime que no la has abierto a golpes.

Tesla zarandeó la cabeza, preguntándole qué debía haber hecho. La había dejado allí encerrada, asustada y sin saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo; pero ahora la culpa era suya. Newt se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio y pareció calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un tono de voz más suave-. ¿Qué ha pasado antes?

Tesla bloqueó ese pensamiento antes de recordarlo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y señaló a los que trabajaban allí dentro.

**[***]**

Newt se lo había explicado todo antes de ponerla a ayudar. Ahora estaba en una de las mesas, con Newt frente a ella y la chica a un metro de ella, en otra mesa unida a la suya, formando un gran centro en la habitación. Estaban superponiendo los mapas fragmentados en silencio mientras las voces y el ruido de los escasos pocos más allí dentro inundaba la habitación.

_Sé que puedes oírme_

La voz sonó en su cabeza, demasiado suave y delicada como para ser aquella que la había estado atormentando aquellos últimos días. Entonces guiada por un razonamiento obvio al que llegó casi de inmediato se volvió a mirar a la chica, y se topó con unos cegadores ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. No dijeron nada, ni siquiera dentro de sus cabezas. Tesla ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba aquello ni quería saberlo. Sin embargo ya no la asustaba. Por algún extraño motivo saber que no era la única no solo en el Claro, si no en esa habitación hizo que le pareciera no más normal, pero sí menos siniestro.

_No pareces sorprendida_

Su rostro sereno apaciguó la tensión. Se sentía mejor pudiendo verle la cara. No supo cómo, ni por qué le resultó tan natural, pero la respondió con tal sencillez que ella misma se sorprendió.

_Tu voz no es la primera que he oído dentro de mi cabeza desde que estoy aquí_

Su voz. Aún le costaba pensar en ello. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo y ahora que podía le resultaba demasiado irreal. Era más grave que la de ella, pero conservaba ese timbre característico de la voz femenina. Sintió un leve dolor de cabeza al hacerlo. La chica pareció fruncir las cejas, pero no hizo nada más.

_Me llamo Teresa_

Su voz sonó amigable, y Tesla sonrió sutilmente.

_Tesla_

Teresa le devolvió la sonrisa. Tesla desvió la mirada hacia Newt, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera oírlas. Estaba concentrado. Sus manos se movían ágilmente sobre el papel y su frente estaba llena de surcos. Él alzó la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron. Al cabo de unos breves segundos cada uno volvió a fijar la vista en la mesa, concentrados en su tarea.

_¿Te gusta?_

Tesla casi pudo oírla sonreír, y cuando la miró de nuevo comprobó que no se había equivocado. Una pequeña sonrisa adornada sus gráciles rasgos y la miraba con unos amigables y brillantes ojos. La miró a ella y luego sus largas pestañas apuntaron a Newt; luego volvieron a ella. Ambas se miraron. Parecía algo tan normal, hablar de chicos con una chica de su edad. Una sensación de camaradería pareció unir sus pequeñas sonrisas mal encubiertas con un lazo invisible. Teresa la hacía sentir bien. La hacía sentir normal.

-¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Newt las hizo apartar la mirada la una de la otra y mirarle directamente a él, que con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión interrogante las miró a las dos en breves intervalos de tiempo.

-No –aseguró Teresa al tiempo que Tesla negaba con la cabeza.

Newt no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero prefirió ignorarlo. O al menos eso parecía. Teresa y Tesla se miraron una vez más y reprimieron una risita antes de volver al trabajo.

**[***]**

-¿Has encontrado algo?

Tesla miro a Newt, pero no le preguntaba a ella. Estaba bordeando la mesa, caminando hacia Teresa que, con la vista en la mesa parecía increíblemente concentrada. Newt se puso a su lado, y Tesla pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Teresa se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo colocó tras su oreja. Su pelo negro brillaba a la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo e iluminaba por ella sola toda la habitación, así como su piel clara y sus refulgentes ojos azules. Tesla sintió una punzada en el estómago. La repentina cuestión de si ella se veía así de bien a pesar de estar echa un desastre como ella la asaltó sin motivo, y no pudo evitar notar otra punzada cuando ella misma se respondió a aquella pregunta con una negativa. Los miró a los dos, que hablaban el uno con el otro sin siquiera mirarse. Los observó, y sintió que no encajaba. Se miró la ropa, sucia y rota debido a los arañazos. Sus manos sin uñas estaban sucias y maltratadas, y su pelo caía en mechones aún húmedos sobre su cabeza, pegándose a su cara. No le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que su rostro no luciría tan bien como el de Teresa. La odió, pero no quería odiarla, y eso la hizo darse cuenta de que además de estar siendo irracional estaba siendo injusta. Aun así no pudo evitar que aquella desagradable sensación hormigueara en su estómago, un cosquilleo desagradable que la hizo coger aire con fuerza, intentando apaciguarlo.

-¿Y tu Tessie, has encontrado algo?

Tesla tuvo que girarse para asegurarse de que la estaba hablando a ella. Nunca la había llamado así. Una estúpida sensación de pequeña victoria personal frente a Teresa la asaltó de golpe, azotándola con un fugaz instante de felicidad que se desvaneció en cuanto fue consciente de lo increíblemente estúpida que estaba siendo. Se avergonzó de sí misma y después negó a la pregunta de Newt. Este se acercó hasta ella y miró por encima de su hombro, apoyándose en la mesa para no aplastarla. Ella volvió a negar mientras le mostraba los dibujos y él deslizó su mano hasta ellos, envolviéndola parcialmente y reduciendo el espacio entre ellos inevitablemente. Tesla se volvió hacia él lentamente sin siquiera saber porqué. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo la hacía sentirse cómoda y una sensación agradable le hizo cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Su cara estaba a apenas unos milímetros, y cuando él inclino ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla el escaso espacio se redujo aún más.

- Sigue así.

Y dicho aquello se aparto de ella como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Tesla pensó que tal vez Newt no sentía aquellas cosas que ella sí cuando estaban el uno al lado del otro. Y a pesar de que aquella mañana casi la había besado de nuevo pensó que tal vez Newt solo disfrutaba de ese privilegio por el simple hecho de ser capaz de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era la única chica. Y como si hubiera leído ese pensamiento la voz de Teresa sonó en su cabeza, como si quisiera recordarla que no era cierto.

_¿Es siempre así de estúpido?_

La voz de Teresa sonaba entre sorprendida y divertida.

_¿Quieres que le golpee en la cara?_

Tesla no pudo evitar sonreír. Antes de poder responder unos pies bajaron las escaleras. Thomas y Minho bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo? –preguntó Newt con voz apresurada, rogando por una afirmativa.

-Sí –respondió Minho-. Que Tesla y el cara fuco de Thomas deben ser familia o algo así. Supongo que el complejo de héroe va en los genes.

Newt pestañeó.

-¿Qué dice este? –preguntó a Thomas, que fue a responder, pero Minho habló de nuevo.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? –Ante el silencio de Newt este soltó una risa entrecortada que se esfumó como un suspiro-. Cuando los laceradores han venido esta noche se han llevado a Adam.

-Sí, eso ya me lo han dicho –le cortó Newt, impaciente.

Minho, no contento con que le cortaran con aquel tono prefirió soltarlo de golpe.

-¿Y no te han dicho que Tesla se ha plantado delante de un lacerador para proteger a todos los demás pingajos? Ahí arriba la tienen como una fuca jefa, ¿Quién te crees que los ha puesto a trabajar?

Newt pareció quedarse congelado. De espaldas a ella no podía ver su expresión, pero estaba segura de que no querría verla cuando se diera la vuelta. Y así fue. No dijo nada, solo suspiró pesadamente y fue a supervisar a los demás.

**[***]**

Estaba apoyada en la mesa, pensando en cualquier cosa cuando la voz de Teresa, que estaba hablando con Thomas unos pasos más allá resonó en su cabeza.

_Vuélvete, tienes visita_

Primero se volvió hacia la izquierda, donde Teresa estaba seria, pero al momento en que se miraron una sonrisa pícara curvó sus rosados labios. Entonces se volvió hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Minho parándose justo a su lado. La miró unos segundos y después soltó un suspiro que delataba una risa al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Tesla, si algún día salimos de aquí quiero que te cases conmigo –le dijo con aquella sonrisa llena de un pequeño orgullo.

Minho realmente estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, aunque Tesla sabía que había pasado por alto su amenaza de encerrarla en el Trullo para siempre porque estaba aún más orgulloso del hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de echar la puerta abajo. En serio, realmente estaba encantado con la historia.

-Lo digo en serio.

Tesla y Minho se miraron el uno a otro con unas sutiles sonrisas, al menos ella. A Minho nunca le suponía ningún problema mostrarla, y aquella vez no estaba siendo una excepción.

-Además con estas heridas y este pelo mojado estás más sexy que de costumbre –la mirada que le echó no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo decía completamente en serio, y Tesla empezaba a sentirse abrumada-. Si sigues sonriendo así no vas a arreglarlo. Aunque ya sabes que te prefiero cuando estás enfadada. Deberías poner la cara que tiene Newt ahora mismo.

Ambos rieron antes de ser interrumpidos.

-¿Por qué no cerráis la fuca boca y hacéis algo útil en vez de estar ahí riéndoos como dos puñeteros gilipullos?

La voz de Newt, dura y severa les llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ambos se volvieron, y mientras que Tesla solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado Minho sonrió, incrédulo.

-¿Hacer algo? –Preguntó retóricamente, rodeando la mesa a paso lento al tiempo que hablaba-. ¿Salir al laberinto no es nada? ¿Qué me dices de sacrificarse y proteger a los pingajos de ahí arriba que ni siquiera saben lo que está pasando?

Newt le plantó cara sin cambiar su gélida expresión indiferente. Echando los hombros hacia atrás y acercándose a Minho a una distancia que no avecinaba nada bueno.

-Que yo sepa no habéis averiguado nada nuevo, y si Tesla ha decidido morir por un puñado de chavales a los que no conoce es porque es una maldita imbécil. No ha dado más que problemas desde que llegó. Que no os extrañe si al final descubrimos que todo esto es culpa suya.

Tesla se quedó callada, casi inmóvil. Sus articulaciones no habrían respondido aunque ella hubiera querido. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente, aun pretendiendo disimular. Estaba tan consternada que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Minho empujó a Newt, haciéndole chochar con algunas cajas que había detrás suya.

-¿A ti que foño te pasa? –preguntó esta vez levantando la voz.

Newt se incorporó. Minho le había golpeado realmente fuerte, pero no hubo pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Dijo subiendo la voz hasta el mismo nivel que Minho-. ¡El mundo se derrumba y tu estas ahí ligando!

Entonces el rostro de Minho se suavizó y, con voz más calmada pero igual de amenazante dijo:

-Con que es eso, ¿eh? –una sonrisa desafiante asomó entre sus labios, como si ambos supieran de lo que estaban hablando sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta-. ¿Ese es tu problema?

Los nudillos de Newt estaban blancos y su respiración era profunda y agitada. Miró a Tesla durante unos segundos y después se volvió hacia él. El furor brilló en sus ojos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Mi problema es que estoy harto de hacer de niñera. ¿La quieres? –se volvió hacia Tesla una vez más, pero Minho no lo hizo-. Toda tuya.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Ya no estaba colérico, ni crispado. Sonaba cansado, y su indiferencia en aquella última frase dejó a más de uno con la sangre helada. Antes de subir las escaleras del todo le oyeron decir:

-Cuida de tu puñetera novia tú mismo.


	11. Capítulo 11

-Estás aquí de nuevo. Si intentas esconderte deberías cambiar más a menudo de escondite.

Tesla no se molestó en alzar la vista de sus sucias zapatillas cuando Teresa se acercó a ella entre los árboles. Ni siquiera cuando esta se sentó a su lado al pie de un alto y frondoso árbol. Con el cielo aún gris todo parecía mucho mas tétrico, aunque a aquellas alturas se había acostumbrado y, bien mirado, tampoco la importaba. Teresa se colocó en la misma posición que ella, con las piernas contra el pecho y las manos en el regazo. A diferencia de los de Tesla sus ojos miraron a su compañera con una mirada de serena inquietud.

-Thomas está gritando mucho. No podía seguir allí dentro más tiempo.

La noche justo después de aquel percance con Newt y Minho, que tan disgustada la había dejado Thomas decidió correr hacia un lacerador con la clara intención de recodar. Ahora, tres días después aún se encontraba gimiendo y retorciéndose en la cama. Tesla se había encargado de cuidar de él. Las visitas eran constantes. Teresa siempre estaba allí; Minho y Chuck iban constantemente, pero las visitas de Newt eran algo que a Tesla se le hacía muy difícil. Desde aquel día estar en la misma habitación que él se había vuelto demasiado complicado. No sentía dolor, ni pena, ni enfado en ninguno de sus grados. Eso era lo que más la asustaba. Realmente no lograba sentir nada. Era como si su mente quedara en blanco, como si la opción de soportar el dolor se hubiera vuelto tan difícil que en un último y desesperado intento su cuerpo hubiera borrado cualquier emoción posible, prefiriendo destruirse a sí mismo antes que soportar sufrir aún más.

Tesla no podía creerlo. No se tomaba por una de esas personas que se sienten tan heridas de una forma tan fuerte tan fácilmente. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Newt no era solo una simple cara amiga más. Y eso fue lo que más daño la hizo.

Minho se había disculpado con ella en cuanto Newt dejó la habitación, y ella le había perdonado, pero nada más. Desde aquel momento se encontraba en un estado de completa apatía, exceptuando ese gran vacío que notaba como se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior, justo en la boca del estómago. Cuando Newt entraba en la habitación en la que cuidaba de Thomas su cara de lástima no hacía más que retorcer sus entrañas. En esos momentos Teresa le había dicho que se fuera, que ella cuidaría de Thomas. Y así habían sido aquellos días: lentos, grises, monótonos y vacíos.

-No ha preguntado por ti, pero puedo asegurarte que se muere de ganas por hacerlo.

Tesla soltó un suspiro a través de una sonrisa sarcástica.

_¿Puedes leerle la mente?_

-No me hace falta para saber que está pensando en ti cada vez que se queda con la mirada fija en cualquier lado –dijo con fría indiferencia-. Se lo merece. Aunque he de admitir que hasta a mi me inspira cierta lástima.

Teresa se mordía las uñas, y Tesla se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían la misma fea costumbre.

-Deberías ver su cara.

_No quiero_

Su voz sonó cortante y afilada como la hoja de una navaja. Realmente no quería. Teresa la miró de nuevo, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-Quedándote aquí no lograrás nada –dijo con voz suave-. Ve, demuéstrale que lo estás llevando mejor que él –Teresa se levantó y se puso de pie frente a ella-. No será muy difícil.

Por la sonrisa que estiró las comisuras de sus labios Tesla supo que la cara de Newt realmente debía parecer tan horrible como ella la pintaba. Algo se movió entre los árboles, y al poco rato la silueta de Chuck asomó entre las ramas caídas que colgaban de la corteza seca y cuarteada.

-¡Ha despertado! –Gritó, y Tesla se puso de pie-. ¡Thomas está despierto!

**[***]**

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La voz de Teresa sonaba más intrigada que preocupada. Una vez Thomas hubo despertado los guardianes iniciaron una de sus reuniones, y a pesar de las circunstancias siguieron sin dejar participar a los clarianos. Thomas había salido, pero los demás no, y eso las dio a ambas qué pensar. Thomas se acercó a ellas evitando al gran número de clarianos que le estaban mirando, esperando con impaciencia. Miró a ambos lados y siguió andando. Teresa asintió y le hizo un movimiento a Tesla con la cabeza antes de agarrarla del brazo.

_¿Él también?_

Le preguntó, intrigada.

_Sí._

Una vez apartados de los demás, en un lugar cercano a la Casa de la Sangre Thomas se detuvo y las miró a ambas. Tesla tuvo la sensación de que Teresa le había hablado a Thomas de ella.

-Vamos a escapar, esta noche –dijo con la garganta seca, decidido-. Vamos a atravesar el Laberinto.

**[***]**

Estaba sola en la pequeña sala de armas, haciendo lo que Minho le había pedido. Aún quedaban armas allí abajo, y alguien tenía que recogerlas y repartirlas entre los clarianos que aún no tenían ninguna. Tesla pensó que era estúpido. La gran mayoría no sabía defenderse, así como tampoco ella, que cada vez estaba más segura de que aquella noche no acabaría con el amanecer. Había estado en silencio, escuchando el ruido de las hojas al cruzarse y deslizarse unas sobre otras mientras pensaba en ello. Aquellos monstruos, los laceradores, acabaría con ella. No había forma de que pudiera enfrentarse a ellos, y no pensaba dejar que Minho la protegiera. Quería luchar, y si debía morir en consecuencia lo haría. Eso, claramente, no significaba que quisiera morir, o que le diera igual salir con vida o no del laberinto. Solo quería hacer lo correcto. Oyó los tablones de madera crujir bajo el peso de las pisadas que se encaminaban hacia el cuarto. Supuso que Minho había mandado a alguien a ayudarla. Tal vez fuera Teresa. Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a suelo, y Tesla esperó unos segundos antes de girarse y observar al recién llegado. Se volvió con algunas cosas en las manos, encontrándose a Newt al pie de las escaleras. Tras unos breves segundos de incómodo silencio Tesla se acercó a donde él se encontraba. Newt pareció ir a decir algo, pero cuando ella estuvo frente a él le dio la bolsa llena de armas que tenía encima, empujándola bruscamente contra su pecho, consiguiendo que este retrocediera con una expresión que ella no había visto nunca, obligándole a cerrar la boca de nuevo.

Volvió al trabajo. No quería tener que mirarle a la cara. Tan solo el saber que estaba en la misma habitación que ella acrecentaba aquel agujero negro en la boca de su estómago.

-Tesla.

Su corazón se detuvo, pero sus manos no. De espaldas a él le resultaba mucho más sencillo fingir que no le afectaba. Era mucho más fácil que mirarle a los ojos y pretender que estaba vacía por dentro.

-Tesla mírame –pidió, casi en un susurro, desde el otro lado de la sala-. Por favor.

Casi pudo imaginarla, su voz, rompiéndose como cristal al escapar de sus labios como un suspiro que se eleva antes de desaparecer. Ella no se giró, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en sus tareas cuando le escucho decir aquello último. Su cuerpo simplemente se quedó quieto, como si realmente Newt pudiera hacer reaccionar su cuerpo con simples gestos o palabras. A aquello le siguió un minuto en completo silencio que pareció durar casi mil años.

-Si morimos esta noche quiero que…, necesito, que sepas algo –Newt miró al suelo, cogiendo aire y buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Tesla yo…

Pero no pudo terminar antes de que esta misma le empujara con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole chocar con una de las mesas. Newt y ella se miraron unos instantes. La expresión de Newt era neutral, aun así con sus cejas fruncidas sutilmente sobre sus brillantes ojos. Se apartó de la mesa y habló de nuevo.

-Si morimos esta noche –las manos de ella volvieron a golpear sus hombros con fuerza, y él retrocedió de nuevo-. Si muero esta noche…

El pequeño puño de Tesla se estrelló contra su pecho, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que le estuvo golpeando con ambas manos mientras él estaba allí de pie, soportando los golpes e intentando mantenerse de pie. Había una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero los golpes de Tesla no le dolían en absoluto. Podría haberlo soportado toda la noche, aunque tan solo hubiera sido para poder tenerla cerca. Tesla se apartó de él, con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, amenazando con estallarle en el pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al tiempo que exhalaba profundas bocanas de aire entrecortadas, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Tenía ganas de romper a llorar, de gritar y de romper todos y cada uno de los objetos en aquella habitación. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedaron el uno frente al otro. Tesla pensó que debía estar dando una imagen débil y equivocada sobre ella misma, pensó que debía enderezarse y mirar a Newt a los ojos. Se obligó a alzar la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Newt algo se activó dentro de ella. Fue como si la apatía de aquellos últimos días hubiera desaparecido y hubiera catapultado todas aquellas emociones reprimidas por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentirlas aleteando en su estómago como águilas imperiales. Las mariposas se quedaban cortas cuando se trataba de Newt. Sin embargo la mirada que él le estaba dedicando, tan solo la había visto una vez. Aquella noche, cuando Minho, Alby y Thomas quedaron atrapados en el Laberinto; cuando las puertas se cerraron. Entonces supo que él había estado pensando lo mismo que ella con respecto a la huida de aquella noche, y si él se sentía de la misma forma entonces no podía reprimirse más. No le hizo falta decir nada. Tan solo se miraron en uno al otro, con el silencio únicamente interrumpido por la respiración de Tesla, que aun luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

Cuando los brazos de Newt se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de todo su cuerpo decidió que no quería perderle. No quería morir aquella noche. Fue solo entonces cuando decidió que el único motivo por el que se permitiría morir sería para anteponerla a cualquiera de las personas por las que merecía la pena hacerlo. La abrazó con fuerza, tanta que Tesla pensó que la rompería, pero no la importó. Sintió el tacto de sus labios contra su pelo, justo sobre su oreja y después le oyó susurrar, con la voz distorsionada a causa de la cercanía con la que su voz habló próxima a su oído:

-Necesito que estés viva, Tesla –su áspera voz provocó que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca con un agradable y placentero cosquilleo en la parte baja de la espalda-. Pero parece que estés dispuesta a morir a cada movimiento que haces sin que yo pueda evitarlo-. Tesla pudo notar entonces y solo entonces que Newt se estaba derrumbando, estaba siendo sincero. Sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de serlo, y eso la asustó-. Te necesito conmigo Tesla. Por favor.

Lentamente, y si deshacer su abrazo la miró a los ojos, aún con su frente tocando la suya y su respiración de repente acelerada haciendo chocar su aliento contra sus pestañas, que se movieron gráciles e inocentes al tacto de sus fríos suspiros. Se permitió aspirar el aroma de Newt, que siempre había sido el mismo desde que llegó a aquel lugar apenas tres meses antes. Podía oler el sudor en su ropa, en su cuerpo. Mechones de su pelo se pegaban a su rostro mientras algunas gotas le escurrían por las sienes. Aquel olor que venía después, aquel regusto dulce no provenía de ningún lado, y creyó que tal vez era simple y únicamente la esencia de Newt, su propio olor aquello que la hacía encontrar aquel aroma tan deleitable para sus sentidos. Era capaz de disfrutar a Newt con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Por favor –pidió una vez más.

Sus manos se movieron hasta su cuello, acunando la curva de su mandíbula. Tesla creyó poder oír su corazón latiendo contra su pecho antes de que este mantuviera la respiración y la besara con vehemencia. Sabía a desesperación y a miedo. Sus labios eran firmes y exigentes, pero temblaban al contacto con los suyos. Tras unos segundos Newt rompió el contacto y recuperó el aliento que había estado guardando en su pecho a base de profundas y sofocantes bocanadas de aire.

-Devuélveme el beso –demandó con voz ronca, aun sin apartar a penas sus labios y con la punta de su nariz rozando la suya-. Bésame –pidió, casi suplicante.

Y Tesla le besó. Le besó con tanta fuerza que casi se calló al ponerse de puntillas. Pudo sentir como el miedo de Newt, aquella tensión en sus hombros se esfumaba y su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el tacto suave y húmedo de sus labios sobre los de suyos. Al menos durante aquellos escasos minutos en el que el Laberinto ya no existía. Tampoco los clarianos ni nada de aquello. Solo ellos dos en la sala de armas, olvidando por un momento que tal vez aquella noche murieran antes de haber saboreado la libertad.

**[***]**

Estaban a la entrada del Laberinto. Había un número considerable de clarianos si no se tenían en cuenta aquellos que habían decidido quedarse. Tesla estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada. Era cierto que la situación la inquietaba, pero ahora este daba paso a la excitación y a la anticipación, como si un chute de adrenalina estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo con calma y en pequeñas dosis que la mantenían alerta y preparada, pero no eufórica. Newt estaba haciendo un pequeño recordatorio, aunque apenas le estaba prestando atención. Un poco más adelante vio como Teresa, que estaba junto a Thomas se volvía hacia ella con una expresión tranquila y parecía sonreírle.

-Aseguraos de que lleváis vuestras armas.

Tesla observó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, el cual estaba sujetando tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que notó que se le cansaba la mano de forma que ella pensaba era innecesaria. Pero allí estaba, con la mente calmada y el cuerpo agitándose y actuando con voluntad propia. Cuando terminó de hablar Minho levantó la voz.

-¿No debería alguien dar un discurso para animarnos? –avanzó unos pasos y se volvió hacia ellos-. ¿Tesla, quieres decir algo?

Esta le miró con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada antes de bajarla al suelo. Se alegraba de tener a Minho allí.

-Adelante –contestó Newt con voz rígida.

Minho los miró a todos antes de decir:

-Tened cuidado. No muráis.

Tesla le miró con incredulidad. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria le habría aplaudido sarcásticamente.

-Estupendo. Ahora estamos todos inspiradísimos.

Newt dio un último discurso antes de que los gritos de guerra comenzaran a oírse. Si Tesla hubiera podido rugir con los demás clarianos, lo habría hecho, y estaba segura de que habría gritado más alto que cualquiera de ellos. Newt se acercó a ella y la susurró al oído.

-Quiero que te quedes pegada a Minho, ¿me oyes? -Tesla le miró con una expresión de desconcierto mientras ladeaba la cabeza-. Él podrá protegerte mejor que yo.

La miró a los ojos algunos segundos más, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo. Fuera lo que fuera se lo estaba pensando muy bien. Tesla sintió miedo de pronto. Si él no iba a decir algo ella lo haría. Levanto su mano y con el dedo índice hizo una cruz sobre su pecho. Newt la miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Tesla solo sonrió y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, diciéndole que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Newt asintió y se colocó al frente de los clarianos. Ella avanzó también, buscando a Minho, pero antes de que le divisara él la encontró primero.

-Mantente detrás de mi todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo verducha?

Tesla asintió. Newt entró en el Laberinto, seguido por ellos y un grupo numeroso de clarianos. Un poco más atrás vio a Teresa, Thomas y Chuck. Avanzaron en considerable silencio hasta que los primero sonidos amenazantes provenientes de los laceradores se escucharon a través de los muros. Unos minutos tensos precedieron al posterior arremetimiento a los laceradores por su parte. Tesla se había preparado para correr hacia ellos cuando notó como alguien la detenía y la echaba hacia atrás mientras veía como los demás corrían hacia los monstruos metálicos, que parecían estar esperándoles.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros Tesla –los ojos azules de Teresa resplandecían en la oscuridad-. Eres importante.

**[***]**

El mundo se había quedado mudo, casi tanto como ella. El Laberinto había quedado atrás. Los laceradores habían desaparecido.

El cadáver de Chuck yacía en el suelo.

Lo brazos de Minho estaban aferrados a su estómago y tiraban de ella hacia arriba mientras sus piernas desistían de intentar siquiera mantenerse firmes. Estaba gritando, pero nadie podía oírlo. Aquella gente estaba allí sin hacer nada, solo observando. Minho dejó de intentar sujetarla y cayó de rodillas con ella, sin soltarla un solo momento. Si no hubiera sentido como la arrancaban el corazón del pecho habría saltado contra Gally y le habría matado.

Le habría matado.

El dolor era indescriptible, y sentía como una oscuridad la carcomía por dentro y la estrangulaba. Aquella bestia feroz formada de pura oscuridad la estaba tomando por la fuerza, con sus brillantes ojos rojos y su sonrisa sin boca ni dientes. La oía aullar en su cabeza. Era lo único que podía escuchar. Alguien intentó levantarla, pero no era Minho. Era una chica a la que no conocía, y entre ella y Minho la levantaron del suelo y la sacaron de allí mientras ella veía suceder todo aquello como si estuviera siendo proyectado delante de ella. Era como estar viendo una película, como si realmente no estuviera allí. Sus sentidos estaban enturbiados, y las voces empezaban a llegar de de nuevo; sonidos y gritos. Cuando entró en el autobús fue como si el volumen hubiera vuelto a su estado natural, y todo pareció ir muy deprisa. Había mucho ruido y las personas iban de un lado a otro tropezando torpemente a cada dos pasos.

-Tesla –ella no respondió, seguía con la cabeza en otro parte. En aquel cuarto, con el cadáver de Chuck en el suelo y sus ojos azules brillando vidriosos y sin vida-. Tesla mírame.

Una mano se posó sobre su húmeda mejilla y la obligó a volverse hacia su derecha, donde Minho estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo mucho. Respiraba lentamente, dejando escapar sollozos en vez de aliento. Minho tenía la cara destrozada. La rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, y Tesla lloró en seco. El horror reprimía ahora sus lágrimas, y lo único que podía hacer era intentar arrancarse a aquella bestia que estaba devorando su pecho como fuera. El autobús arrancó y pasó por un bache. Cuando llevaban un rato conduciendo Tesla ya había vuelto en sí. Fue entonces cuando se giró en su asiento y busco a Newt con la mirada. Estaba unos asientos detrás suya en la fila contraria, justo al lado del pasillo. La había estado observando, y cuando ella se volvió a mirarle este sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Tesla quiso levantarse e ir con él, pero estaba demasiado cansada y algo la dijo que aquella gente la diría que volviera a su asiento si la veían de pie en mitad del autobús.

-Deberías dormir –le dijo Minho, que a su lado había dejado descansar la cabeza en la ventana.

Ella negó. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño. Le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Minho sonrió con extenuación.

-Verducha, no pienso perderte de vista ni un solo momento.

Y dicho aquello Tesla se recostó sobre él, porque necesitaba a Minho para que no todo pareciera tan malo. Le necesitaba tanto como a Newt.

Tanto como había necesitado a Chuck.

Una punzada de dolor la atravesó el pecho y decidió que vería caer la lluvia y dejaría la mente en blanco hasta que llegaran a donde quiera que fueran. Minho estuvo despierto todo el viaje.

**[***]**

-¿A dónde os la lleváis?

Las personas que las estaban escoltando a Teresa y a ella, dos hombres y una mujer se detuvieron ante la pregunta de Newt.

-Las escoltamos a otra sala. Una para chicas.

Newt los miró uno a uno.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con ella?

Tesla se separó de ellos, sin importarle si decían que no. Aquella gente le resultaba extraña. Newt fue a su encuentro y ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que decir. Newt se acercó, y Tesla creyó por un momento que la besaría. Entonces tosió incómodamente y dijo:

-Te veo mañana.

Tesla sonrió. A pesar de todo sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de Teresa, y ambas caminaron hasta otra habitación, dejando atrás a los chicos. Tesla pensó en lo que Newt había dicho y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Al fin y al cabo, si habría un mañana.

**[***]**

Si Newt hubiera sabido que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Tesla no habría dejado que se la llevaran. A la mañana siguiente, cuando las cosas se pusieras feas Tesla había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, así como Teresa. No sería hasta tiempo después que volverían a encontrarse, y, para entonces, las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas. Tesla había cambiado, y ya no volvería a ser la misma.

**(Calma, calma, calma. Tesla volverá a meterse en líos mañana o tal vez pasado. Siguiendo con la cronología de los libros a partir del siguiente capítulo todo tendrá lugar en The Scorch Trials. Nos vemos dentro de muy pronto, lo prometo. Siento si el capítulo ha sido demasiado soso, pero me moría de ganas de empezar con la segunda parte y no se si he estado lo suficientemente inspirada.)**


	12. THE SCORCH TRIALS: Capítulo 1

El aire era caliente y polvoriento. Unos destellos de luz atravesaban las rendijas de una ventana tapiada, deslizándose entre los tablones y colándose sin permiso en la habitación. Estaba tumbada en el suelo. Un suelo de madera sucio, viejo y astillado. Cuando se levantó le dolía la cabeza, probablemente de haberla dejado apoyada contra el suelo durante tanto tiempo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se acarició la parte derecha, desperezándose. Entones lo recordó todo.

La huida; los rescatadores; su habitación de sábanas blancas.

Chuck.

Tesla abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una vieja casa en ruinas, pequeña y apenas llena. Algunos muebles sucios y rotos descansaban en el suelo, tumbados como cadáveres de lo que fueron en su vida anterior. Una mesa a la que le faltaba una pata estaba tumbada de lado y tenía arañazos en la superficie, como si alguien la hubiera usado para defenderse de algún animal. El olor era pegajoso, y supo de inmediato que era por el calor. No se oía nada ni fuera ni dentro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Despacio, como si temiera que esta última afirmación no fuera verdad se puso de pie y analizó la situación. Se sentía como cuando había llegado al Claro en la caja. Sin embargo algo la dijo que esta vez no habría una agradable comunidad de adolescentes para recibirla. Inspeccionó la habitación de arriba abajo. Abrió la puerta, y vio que estaba en la planta baja de un edificio de apartamentos en penosos estado. No estaba asustada, pero si confundida. Sabía que no debía haber confiado en ninguno de aquellos supuestos rescatadores. Todo era culpa de CRUEL. Una vez hubo inspeccionado el apartamento entero decidió salir fuera, pero el calor la golpeó en la cara con un ardor indescriptible. El brillo y el calor eran intensos, pero soportables.

Estaba en una ciudad. O lo había sido en algún tiempo. No alcanzaba a ver más allá de un par de edificios, pero por la calle vacía que se presentaba ante ella pudo adivinar que allí no vivía nadie. Tal vez era eso lo que le había sucedido al mundo. Tal vez aquel calor los había matado a todos. Se arrepentía ahora de no haber tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Thomas sobre lo que había visto al pasar el Cambio. Ahora estaba sola en una ciudad desértica en más de un sentido y no tenía respuestas. La habían separado de sus amigos y la habían puesto a merced de ese ardor voraz que quemaba la piel y picaba los ojos, devorando todo a su paso. Quedarse allí no tenía ningún sentido, pero por la colocación del sol advirtió que no tardaría en anochecer, y pensó que era mucho más seguro quedarse allí y explorar cuando aquel sol hubiera desaparecido en el horizonte. Sin embargo la idea de salir a aquella tétrica ciudad de noche la hizo temblar. Algo la decía que no estaba sola en aquel sitio. Si CRUEL la había mandado allí sola era porque debía haber alguna clase trampa. Pensó en sus amigos, ¿habrían despertado ellos también en algún lugar apartado solos y en un paraje desértico y posapocalíptico? Tal vez estaban repartidos por la ciudad y era su misión encontrarse. Pensó en Newt, y supo que el habría decidido salir de noche. De modo que esperó allí dentro, arrinconada en una esquina a que el sol se escondiera.

**[***]**

La noche no era fría, pero tampoco tan caliente como el día.

Tesla había salido de aquel apartamento hacía diez minutos, con un cuchillo que había encontrado tirado bajo un mueble cubierto con salpicaduras de sangre. Tesla notó como el corazón se le subía a la garganta al recordarlo. Andaba pegada a las paredes de los edificios, agudizando el oído tanto como le era posible. Todo estaba en calma, y una agradable pero sutil brisa le alborotaba el pelo con una sensación reconfortante. Estaba atravesando un callejón cuando un movimiento rápido la alertó desde el otro lado, seguido de un jadeo. Tesla se volvió hacia ese lado del callejón con los nervios chispeando en cada poro de su piel. Un sudor picante y frío le recorrió la espalda. Volvió a oírlo, esta vez en la dirección contraria, más cerca. Oyó una respiración pesada y asmática. Venía de cerca, pero no sabía de dónde. Con el cuchillo fuertemente agarrado lo puso en alto, dispuesta a atacar a quien quiera que fuera. A lo que quiera que fuese el dueño de aquel estremecedor hálito.

Hubo un ruido por encima de su cabeza y con miedo Tesla levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, despacio. Sobre el techo bajo del edificio de escasa altura tras el que se encontraba arrinconada había una silueta que estaba agazapada, como un gato. Veía su cuerpo agitarse a medida que esa horrible respiración pesada y chirriante se extendía por todo el callejón. Tesla supo que aquella cosa la estaba devolviendo la mirada.

-Los raros comen raros.

Sonó como un susurro espeluznante y Tesla dio un paso hacia atrás casi inconsciente. Entonces con un alarido casi inhumano aquella sombra saltó del tejado y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tesla cayó con la espalda en el suelo, con aquella figura acercándose a ella. La arrastró de los pies mientras ella intentaba zafarse, pero cuando la tuvo bien arrinconada y bajo su propio cuerpo la sujetó las muñecas con fuerza, impidiendo cualquier movimiento brusco. Cuando Tesla pudo verle la cara se quedó horrorizada. Le faltaba un trozo de piel alrededor del ojo izquierdo, y su carne amarillenta parecía derretirse sobre el músculo visible en algunas partes de su cara. Tenía pelo en algunas partes de la cabeza donde aún había algo más que carne viva y arañazos sangrantes. Le sonreía con una boca llena de dientes, y Tesla se encontró sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no le faltara ninguno. Estaban podridos y negruzcos, algunos partidos, y Tesla creyó ver restos de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios. Sin embargo fue el olor lo que la revolvió las tripas y la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Aquel hombre la tenía sujeta por las manos y su rostro de cadáver estaba a apenas centímetros del suyo. Entonces hizo algo que a Tesla la paró el corazón.

La olió. Aspiró su aroma como un animal. Una sonrisa de macabro deleite apareció en su putrefacto rostro.

-Nos gusta como huele la cena –dijo con voz aguda, de lunático-. A los raros nos gusta la carne fresca.

Aquel ser, Tesla no podía denominarlo de otra forma comenzó a reírse, y Tesla estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del olor y la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Cerró los ojos y aceptó que aquel monstruo la devorara viva. Realmente lo aceptó, y deseó poder desmayarse y no tener que estar despierta para presenciar cómo le arrancaban su propia carne a mordiscos justo frente a su propia cara. Entonces la sonrisa de aquel loco se interrumpió con un quejido lastimero y entonces este se convirtió en un aullido de dolor, tan estremecedor que Tesla se recostó sobre sus codos a causa del salto que su cuerpo había dado por mero instinto. Aquel hombre se levantó sobre sus rodillas y entonces Tesla lo vio. Un palo de madera, con la punta afilada en el extremo sobresalía del pecho de aquel que se había denominado a sí mismo "raro". Intentaba sacarla con desesperación agonizante, pero no pasó mucho hasta que este cayó desplomado al suelo con la estaca aún perforando su corazón, si es que aún lo tenía. Al haber estado prácticamente tumbada bajo él no lo había visto, pero una vez se hubo desplomado este dejó al descubierto una figura que tras de él se mantenía de pie, estática. Recogió el palo de madera, que resultaba ser una pala con la punta de madera afilada y la extrajo del cadáver con dificultad pero sin ninguna clase de problema. Entonces la sombra avanzó hacia ella, y tesla retrocedió hasta dar con la pared. Se levantó y sujetó el cuchillo que había quedado allí en el suelo en alto, lista para usarlo si era necesario. Ningún otro raro de esos volvería a tocarla.

-Esa no es forma de dar las gracias por haberte salvado la vida.

Antes de que Tesla pudiera analizar aquella voz sintió como la acorralaban y presionaban el mango de aquella pala contra su garganta, casi levantándola del suelo. De un solo golpe su cuchillo cayó al suelo y el ruido metálico sobre el pavimento hizo eco en el ahora de repente silencioso callejón. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos y tuvo la cara de aquella sombra frente a ella descubrió que no era en absoluto lo que ella había imaginado y, a pesar de las circunstancias, se sintió aliviada. Ya se abofetearía mentalmente por aquel pensamiento cuando se estuviera quedando sin aire.

Era una chica. Una chica normal. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo rizado y corto atado en un moño compuesto de bucles desordenados en la parte posterior de la cabeza adornada con una lazada roja. A pesar de su rostro duro sus facciones eran suaves, y algo la dijo a Tesla que tendría problemas con ella.

-Quien eres.

Su voz era grave, y no daba cuartel a ninguna respuesta corta. Pero Tesla no podía hablar, aunque le hubiera quitado aquella cosa del cuello no habría podido responderle.

-¡Responde!

Apretó aun más contra su garganta, y el no recibir respuesta pareció advertirla de que algo no encajaba. La chica inspeccionó su rostro de arriba abajo con una expresión más suave pero igual de desconfiada y después la soltó. Tesla se llevó la mano al cuello y cayó al suelo sin dignidad alguna. Recuperó el aire inspirando con fuerza. Le hacía daño al respirar.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó con voz severa y demandante.

Tesla aún sin haber conseguido que todo dejara de dar vueltas la miró e intentó expresar de la mejor forma que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Eres una rara en la primera fase del Destello –dijo como si eso lo aclarara todo-. ¿Dónde está tu grupo?

Tesla se apoyó contra la pared y recuperó las fuerzas, o al menos lo intentó. La dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué demonios no hablas? –espetó, como si aquello la fastidiara.

Tesla negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la garganta, intentando explicarse y al mismo tiempo intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor que se había alojado allí. La chica avanzó hasta ella, y después de haber estado de pie delante suya durante unos segundos en los que Tesla solo pudo ver sus zapatillas de deporte esta se agachó.

-¿No puedes hablar? –preguntó de nuevo.

Tesla solo se quedó allí inspirando y expirando mientras tragaba con fuerza y la garganta le ardía. La chica miró a ambos lados del callejón.

-¿Estás sola? –el repentino cambió en su voz la sorprendió.

Esta vez, esperanzada por que la chica pareciera haberlo comprendió y hubiera parecido ceder en su intento de asfixiarla asintió con la cabeza. Una sensación de alivio la asaltó antes incluso de saber quién era aquella chica o qué planeaba hacer con ella a continuación.

-Vamos –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Tesla no lo dudo y se aferró a ella mientras notaba que esta con un poco de esfuerzo la levantaba. Tesla se desvió hacia la derecha y la chica la sujetó.

-Cuidado –dijo medio riendo, sorprendentemente amigable-. Vaya, tienes una pinta horrible.

Tesla ya lo suponía, pero era de agradecer que alguien se lo confirmara.

-¿Etas bien? –Preguntó después de girarse hacia el raro muerto a escasos pasos de donde ellas se encontraban de pie-. Perdona por lo de asfixiarte y eso, pensaba que eras uno de los raros de Jorge.

Tesla se la quedó mirando una vez que su rostro dejó de estar borroso. Era guapa. No de una forma deslumbrante como Teresa, pero había algo en su sencillez que a Tesla le resultó cautivadora. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Unos ruidos se oyeron próximos, y la chica agarró su pala, que había estado en el suelo y la alzó.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo en un susurro-. Ven conmigo.

La hizo caminar delante de ella, pero apenas habían salido del callejón cuando esta habló a sus espaldas.

-Espera, tienes algo aquí –notó como la chica le estiraba el cuello de la camiseta. Se paró y su voz sonó confundida-. Parece un tatuaje.

Tesla se volvió hacia ella en un absurdo intento de mirarse la espalda y se llevó la mano a donde ella había señalado. Se miraron unos segundos y la chica se puso de nuevo tras ella, volviendo a inspeccionar su hombro.

-Parece un código –susurró, claramente desconcertada-. Propiedad de CRUEL… -la chica se detuvo, bajando su voz hasta que fue un susurro y Tesla supo que ella sabía algo. Luego, añadió-: Grupo A, Sujeto A-3. La defectuosa.

**[***]**

La chica la condujo a través de la ciudad en silencio, asegurándose de que nada ni nadie las seguía. Llegaron a un edificio bajo y la hizo entrar. Era pequeño, con un mostrado justo en frente de la puerta.

-Sígueme.

Tras el mostrados había una ventana junto a una puerta que al abrirse daba a un cubículo estrecho con una puerta más. Al abrirla descubrió unas escaleras que se adentraban en la oscuridad y se perdían en la negrura de aquel abismo.

-Entra. Cuidado con los escalones.

Tesla entró sin perder tiempo. Fue un largo descenso, y a medida que bajaba el aire se volvía más fresco, pero no más limpio. Un seco olor a polvo la hizo cosquillas en la nariz y tuvo ganas de estornudar. Cuando sus pies llegaron al suelo oyó un eco. La chica, que había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y la había seguido de cerca se puso a su lado y se oyó un _click._ En el techo unos fluorescentes comenzaron a parpadear y pronto tuvo una visión clara de donde estaba. Era un largo pasillo con puertas metálicas a los lados. Frente a ella se extendían al menos treinta de ellas, todas oxidadas.

-Encontré este sitio cuando huía –dijo pasando a su lado con un tono orgulloso en la voz.

Se paró frente a una de las puertas y se agachó. Pareció mover algo en la parte baja y levantó la puerta metálica hasta que esta se elevó sola hasta dar con el techo. Era un almacén. La chica dejó la pala en aquel amplio cuarto repleto de armas y se sacudió las manos. Todo con una tranquilidad que a Tesla le pareció envidiable. Luego se dirigió a otra de las puertas e hizo lo mismo. Tesla la observó más detenidamente. Llevaba una sudadera negra bastante ancha y notablemente varias tallas más grande que ella. Estando abierta dejaba ver una camiseta negra con algunos arañazos en la parte del vientre. Sus pantalones eran anchos y parecían bastante cómodos. Tesla pensó que a pesar de su descuidado aspecto la chica se movía con una flexibilidad y gracia que ella solo podía contemplar y envidiar.

-Siéntate –dijo desde dentro de uno de los almacenes donde no podía verla, y ella obedeció. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció de nuevo frente a ella y arrojó algo a sus pies. Un cuaderno-. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Empezando por tu nombre.

Su voz no era amenazadora, pero dejaba claro que no tenía otra opción. Una sonrisa suficiente adornaba sus labios. Tesla empezó a escribir con un bolígrafo. Nunca había visto uno, y la resultó extraño que al mismo tiempo le resultara tan familiar. También el escribir. Escribió su nombre como cuando había llegado al claro y le tendió el cuaderno

-¿Tesla? –Preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono que delataba su curiosidad-. Bonito nombre –hizo una pausa y de nuevo dejó caer el cuaderno a los pies de Tesla-. Yo soy Meera.

Hizo un ademán señalando al cuaderno al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y Tesla empezó a escribir todo lo que la había sucedido. Desde la Caja hasta el momento en que había despertado en aquel ruinoso apartamento. Mientras escribía la chica, Meera, se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Puedo llamarte Tessie? –Tesla la miró y vio que estaba sonriendo-. Lo haré de todas formas.

Tesla pensó que si existía una persona idéntica a ti en el otro extremo del mundo, Meera sería la personificación femenina definitiva de Minho. Terminó antes de lo esperado tras unos minutos en silencio. Solo la quedaba esperar que ella la creyera. Era imposible descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Su ceño fruncido bien habría podido ser confusión o bien enfado. Sabía que Meera tenía conocimiento sobre CRUEL, una de las pocas cosas que había logrado escuchar en el autobús. Sabía que ella no era una de ellos, pero la idea de que pudiera pensar que ella misma trabajaba para ellos la inquietaba. Finalmente Meera habló:

-Con que esto es lo que os hacen ahí dentro, ¿eh? –Dijo, tan relajada y casual que Tesla se preguntó si realmente había leído lo que había escrito-. Al menos tenéis más suerte que nosotros. A mí me trajeron a morir aquí hace unos días. Supongo que mientras tengas el Destello no importa donde mueras.

Tesla recordó entonces. El Destello, también recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre eso. De hecho, lo recordaba todo. Cayó en la cuenta de que Meera acababa de mencionar que ella tenía el Destello, y un miedo repentino la sacudió de arriba abajo. Meera lo notó, pero en vez de sentirse ofendida o molesta sonrió de lado.

-Tranquila Tessie, tan solo estoy en la fase uno, igual que tú. No importa si no tenías el Destello, una vez aquí ya lo habrás cogido. Por algún motivo te dejaron aquí tirada-Tesla no sintió miedo, pero sí lástima. Por ella, por Meera, por esa gente de ahí fuera-. Cuando llegué aquí me encontré con un grupo de raros. Estuve con ellos hasta que decidí que no iba a aceptar órdenes de un idiota con serios problemas mentales. Además, aquella gente ya tenía un pie puesto en el Ido.

Tesla no tenía idea de a lo que se refería, pero siguió escuchando con atención. Meera se había sentado frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

-Cuando decidí largarme a su jefe no les hizo mucha gracia, no le gustaba que la gente le llevara la contraria, mucho menos que se le revelaran. Estuvieron intentando asustarme por toda la ciudad hasta que encontré este sitio. Pensé que eras una de ellos, al parecer aún normal y humana y todo eso. Si te hubiera dejado sola te habrían encontrado, y no habrías acabado mucho mejor que aquel raro que intentó comerte.

Tesla volvió a sentirse mal cuando recordó aquel nauseabundo olor y aquella risa histérica y demente. Tenía miedo por sus amigos. Tenía miedo por Newt. Pensó en él, y en que no se habían despedido. La certeza de que no volvería a verle apareció de ninguna parte y se asentó en su pecho.

Meera sacó un colchón de uno de los almacenes y lo puso en otro que se encontraba más vacío, justo en frente del cual ella había montado una pequeña habitación con armas, mantas y su propia cama. Era extraño, como una fiesta de pijamas. Meera apagó la luz y oyó como arrastraba los pies, guiándose hasta encontrar su colchón. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y luego, como movida por un impulso Meera dijo una última cosa antes de quedarse dormida:

-Yo mato raros, ¿sabes? –Sonó suave y melancólica, como la de una niña pequeña-. No me plantea ningún problema. Al principio era difícil, pero después se me hizo algo normal, casi satisfactorio. Creo que eso demuestra que me estoy volviendo loca poco a poco –suspiró, y Tesla entendió que Meera se había sentido muy sola todo ese tiempo-. Si los raros no te matan vives lo suficiente para verte convertida en uno de ellos.

Y con aquella tajante declaración se calló. Tesla había estado a punto de quedarse dormida, incluso ya rozaba el sueño con la punta de los dedos cuando alguien volvió a hablar. Esta vez dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Hay alguien?_

Tesla pensó por un momento que era Teresa y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sin embargo era aquella misma voz masculina que la había estado hablando desde el día en que la encerraron en el Trullo. Tesla no respondió.

_Por favor, no sé qué está pasando._

Le ignoró, aun a pesar de poder percibir el miedo en su voz.

_¿Dónde están mis migas? ¿Es esto obra de CRUEL?_

A Tesla le costó no levantarse de golpe de la cama al oír aquello. Despacio, con calma y manteniendo su respiración tranquila preguntó:

_¿Quién eres?_

La voz tardó en responder.

_Me llamo Vincent. _

**[***]**

-No voy a volver verla.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Se la han llevado Minho, y esta gente no acostumbra a devolver a las personas que se lleva.

Se oye un pesado suspiro y luego una silla deslizándose por el suelo.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí sentado lamentándote, adelante Newt, haz lo que quieras.

Los pasos se alejan y hacen eco entra las voces que hablan a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde vas?

Su voz se alza sobre las demás.

-Voy a buscarla.

**(Publicación super-rápida YAY. Siento bombardearos a actualizaciones pero no pude evitarlo. Supongo que habréis notado por lo rápida que he sido que tenía ganas de empezar con el segundo libro y es que estoy superemocinada con Meera. Supongo que si alguien ve GoT ya tendrá su imagen en la cabeza. Si no solo tenéis que buscar a la adorable Ellie Kendrick que recientemente ha estado más guapa que nunca. ¡Os leo pronto!****)**


	13. TST: Capítulo 2

Habían pasado dos días. Dos largos días en los que había permanecido con Meera en aquel almacén. Esperaba que el silencio fuera incómodo, o que la chica se dedicara a seguir utilizando aquel calmado tono amenazador y burlón que había empleado cuando se conocieron. Por eso se sorprendió gratamente cuando la chica se dedicó a sentarse con ella viendo pasar las horas hablando juntas. Realmente hablando. Meera era capaz de hablar durante horas, y a Tesla no le molestaba en absoluto. Se había acostumbrado a escuchar a los demás, y había aprendido que se conoce mucho de una persona cuando la escuchas con atención. Meera la había dado una libreta par que escribiera cuando no pudiera expresarse más allá de lo que ella llamaba "esas expresiones tan graciosas". Meera era, sin duda, Minho. Siempre tenía aquella sonrisa ladeada y sus comentarios siempre iban cargados con sorna pero un increíble tono amigable y tranquilizador. Era como ella pensaba debía ser la relación con una amiga. También le recordó a Teresa, en cierto modo, o al menos la hacía sentirse igual que se sintió con ella cuando despertó de aquel coma y parecieron conectar en seguida, mucho más allá de la telepatía. Meera le inspiraba respeto y seguridad. Le gustaba Meera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que había alrededor de sesenta chicos allí dentro? –le preguntó una mañana en que había decidido pedirle detalles a Tesla sobre el Claro, un tema que la resultaba más que interesante-. Y tú fuiste la única hasta esa chica, em… -cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Teresa.

Tesla asintió, divertida porque Meera se hubiera empeñado en memorizar cada detalle del Claro. Meera se sentó a su lado en el amplio pasillo, donde el aire era más fresco y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Entonces –dijo al cabo de un rato sin decir nada-. Si no lo he entendido mal Newt, el de la cojera, era el encargado de decirte que no te metieras en problemas y ese otro…, espera, ¡no me lo digas! –Dijo zarandeando las manos-. Minho, eso, él era el encargado de sacarte de ellos, ¿no es así?

Tesla arrugó la frente. Realmente no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que parecía planteárselo, algo de razón tenía.

-Parece que ese Minho se preocupa mucho por ti –Tesla habría asentido si no hubiera sido por el tono sugerente de aquel comentario.

Se volvió hacia ella y vio que la estaba mirando con la barbilla alzada y una mirada sugestiva al tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisa delineaba sus labios. Tesla no pudo evitar reírse y zarandeó la cabeza. Tesla miró al suelo. No quería recordar a Minho. No quería recordar a nadie. No quería ver como sus recuerdos se hacían cada vez más borroso. Como desaparecían al tiempo que el Destello la devoraba por dentro.

-Siento lo de tus amigos -Meera la miró apenada, sincera en sus palabras. Tesla la miró un momento a los ojos e intentó sonreír, per le salió de pena-. Eh –dijo entonces, codeándola suavemente y con una suave sonrisa-. Al menos me tienes a mí. Algo es algo.

Después se levantó, se recogió el pelo en un moño de rizos desordenados y sonrió.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a tus amigos.

**[***]**

Las manos de Tesla se aferraban al cuchillo y sus nudillos estaban blancos. Una sensación extraña, como si pudiera vislumbrar un puente se había extendido por su cuerpo. La había sentido antes, pero ahora era fuerte; intensa. Sintió fluir aquel extraño vínculo a través de sus venas y mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos azules. Mechones de pelo negro le caían por la frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras la hoja de la navaja de Meera descansaba sobre la piel de su cuello. Entonces la certeza la golpeó cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos. No supo cómo, simplemente estuvo segura.

_Eres tú_ -dijo, ni siquiera fue una pregunta- _Tú eres él chico._

Ambos se miraron con un brillo de curiosidad y temor refulgiendo en sus ojos. Los de él se abrieron levemente, y pareció olvidar que tenía un arma razonado su garganta. No sabía si Meera estaba hablando, si lo está haciendo, no la oía. Ahora todo estaba en un extraño eco

_Tu voz… eres la chica._

El estupor impregnó cada palabra, como si se estuviera aferrando a un sueño.

-No me lo puedo creer -la voz de Meera pareció sonar a un volumen muy alto cuando regresó al mundo real. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al chico y este cayó al suelo sin un solo quejido. Meera se volvió hacia Tesla-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí Tessie?

Tesla frunció el ceño, algo sorprendida por el golpe que Meera le había dado repentinamente a aquel chico.

"Vincent" se dijo a sí misma "Dijo que se llamaba Vincent"

Este estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo aferrándose el vientre con las manos. Llevaba una sudadera gris, ancha, sucia y polvorienta, rasgada en algunos lados. Los pantalones no estaban en mejor estado. Tesla reconoció aquella ropa, pero no supo con seguridad donde la había visto antes. El chico alzó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor crispando su rostro y sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrar los de Tesla. Una repentina sensación de familiaridad empezó a golpear las paredes del muro que bloqueaban sus recuerdos antes del Claro.

_Pero ésta de qué va. _

Dijo, y pudo notar el dolor en su voz.

_Es Meera, es algo temperamental._

-Él también es mudo. Es demasiada coincidencia –dijo Meera, como si se tratara de una sentencia. Luego, con un tono más suave se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Os conocéis?

Tesla no sabía que responder. No quería mentirle a Meera, era la única persona que tenía. Además, no tenía motivos para ocultarla nada. Tesla se encogió de hombros al tiempo que negaba. Meera pareció pensar en algo.

-¿Te resulta familiar?, tal vez pertenezca a CRUEL, igual que tú.

Tesla se quitó el asa derecha de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y rebuscó en el interior. Sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo y escribió a prisa antes de pasárselo a ella.

"**Creo que le conocía antes de que me borraran la memoria. Creo que formamos parte del mismo experimento. Necesitamos hablar con él."**

Meera estaba a punto de decir algo cuando algo se la echó encima. Rodaron por el suelo y su navaja salió volando hasta algún lugar lejos de su vista y alcance. Una rara estaba forcejeando con ella, que en cuanto fue capaz de analizar la situación comenzó a pelear con uñas y dientes. El chico se había levantado, aún con aquella expresión de dolor y ligeramente encorvado parecía buscar algo con lo que ayudar. Tesla estaba paralizada por el miedo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba viendo como su amiga estaba a punto de ser devorada por una rara y parecía no ir a hacer nada al respecto. Antes de darse cuenta había hundido el cuchillo en la parte posterior del cráneo de aquella mujer. Se hundió sin problemas entre una de las heridas en carne de viva que había entre mechón y mechón arrancado de su cabeza y esta proliferó un alarido tan inhumano que Tesla pensó, aún horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer que la mujer se convertiría en polvo consumida por un fuego violento que quemaría hasta el último de sus huesos. La rara se retorció en el suelo, palpando su cabeza y el mango plateado del cuchillo mientras daba patadas y gritaba. Si seguía así atraería a todos los raros de la ciudad.

Un brazo la agarró del hombro. Tesla seguía quieta en el sitio. La mujer no parecía ir a morir, pero estaba claro que Tesla la había asesinado. Aquella mujer debería estar muerta. Por su propia mano.

-Tesla, tenemos que irnos –sintió como Meera tiraba de ella-. ¡Tessie, ahora!

Echaron a correr, a penas consciente de sus propios movimientos con aquel chico, Vincent, a su lado. Corrieron hasta un lugar seguro, apartado en lo que antes había sido una cafetería y allí esperaron a ver si percibían algún movimiento en el exterior. Aún se oían los alaridos de aquella rara, aunque muy distantes aún retumbaban en la cabeza de Tesla, demasiado vívidos. Meera y Vincent estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra alguna firme superficie que pudiera soportar su peso muerto. Hacía muchísimo calor.

_¿Estás bien?_

Tesla le miró. Su cara estaba roja y gotas de sudor le escurrían por las sienes y hacían brillar su frente.

_No ha sido culpa tuya. Tenías que hacerlo._

Tesla le miró, entre horrorizada y frustrada.

_No estoy tan segura._

_Iba a matarla._

_Y yo la he matado a ella. No soy mucho mejor._

Ella no se creía aquellas palabras. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto salvando a su amiga, pero, por algún motivo que desconocía sentía la necesidad de martirizarse por haber hundido la hoja de aquel cuchillo en la cabeza de aquella mujer. Era como si acusarse a ella misma la hiciera sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

_Tú aún eres humana._

Sus respiraciones jadeantes fueron lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos. Meera, que estaba a su lado contra un mostrador se levantó con sigilo en dirección al gran ventanal de cristal roto, inspeccionando.

_Tesla, ¿verdad?, ¿o es Tessie?_

Tesla le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

_Solo Meera puede llamarme así._

Sonó fría, pero no conocía a aquel chico. Se había estado colando en su cabeza desde que hacía semanas y ahora le tenía delante. Todo parecía demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

**[***]**

Vincent había hecho como ella y había escrito todo en la libreta. Tesla se puso detrás de Meera, fingiendo leer. No quería mentirla, pero decirla que podía hablar dentro de la mente de aquel chico era algo muy distinto.

_No me apetece leer_

Dijo, dejando claro que sería mejor para él si empezaba a hablar. Él hizo un gesto de desazón. No quería ser violenta con él. De hecho le resultaba muy difícil. Era como si le conociera. Tesla estuvo segura de que se conocían de antes, pues no podía evitar sentir un retortijón cada vez que le hablaba con aquel tono. Él no parecía mucho más enterado que ella en todo aquel asunto. Pronto averiguaría lo que sabía.

_Desperté en un lugar oscuro, como un ascensor. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi apellido, solo mi nombre. Acabé en un lugar enorme, viviendo con un montón de chicas. Supongo que cualquier otro tío diría que debía de ser el paraíso pero créeme, no lo fue –_una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, casi inocente_- vivíamos en mitad de un gran…_

_Laberinto. _

Vincent la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente sorprendido.

_¿Cómo lo has…?_

_Continua, antes de que termine de leer._

Vincent miró a Meera y tragó con fuerza.

_Era el único chico, hasta que llegó aquel otro, Aris. Llegó allí diciendo que iba a llegar el fin y todo el mundo se puso como loco. Resultó que tenía razón._

_¿Cómo escapasteis?, ¿también escapasteis por el agujero en el suelo?_

Tesla se moría por hacer preguntas. Le gustaba oír su propia voz de nuevo. Los ojos de Vincent se cerraron aún más.

_¿Cómo sabes tú eso?_

_Porque yo estuve en ese mismo Laberinto. Mismas condiciones, mismo patrón… exceptuando el hecho de que eran todos chicos. ¿Cuándo descubristeis lo de CRUEL?_

Vincent pareció procesar lo que Tesla había dicho y después respondió:

_Sonya, la líder del grupo, la picaron esos bichos metálicos. Ella nos lo contó todo._

"Justo como Thomas" –pensó para sí misma.

_Después cuando escapamos, aquella chica, Beth, apuñaló a Rachel –_su rostro pareció ensombrecerse al recordar esto último_- después un grupo de hombres armados nos sacó de allí en un autobús hasta un refugio a salvo de aquella gente. Me apartaron de los demás, a mí y a Aris. Luego desperté aquí hará un par de días._

_Igual que yo _–le dijo Tesla, casi en un murmuro- _todo es idéntico_.

_Es el mismo experimento_ –hizo una pausa y pareció pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación- _somos el experimento más interesante Tesla, somos sus juguetes favoritos._

Lo dijo con voz sombría y un deje de amargo sarcasmo en la voz.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Vincent miró a Meera, que seguía leyendo.

_Sonya dijo que nos habían seleccionado porque somos más inteligentes que los demás. No me creo que encontraran, ni por la más remota casualidad, a dos de personas del sexo opuesto que no pueden hablar._

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tesla cuando entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Antes de poder reaccionar él habló de nuevo, con voz tajante y firme:

_Fueron ellos Tesla. Ellos nos quitaron nuestras voces._

A pesar de la situación, Meera consiguió romper la tensión con una sola frase.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nuca que copiar está mal? –dijo con tono divertido-. Si vas a copiar la historia de Tesla haz algo más que cambiar a las personas de género.

Un ruido como de cristales rotos se oyó no muy lejos y la sonrisa de Meera desapareció. Se asomó de nuevo y en voz susurrante dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos.

**[***]**

Meera había decidido que se moverían lentos pero seguros. Si tenían raros cerca no podían arriesgarse a que les siguieran hasta el refugio, por lo que habían decidido ir escondiéndose hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no les pisaban los talones. Caminaban pegados a las paredes, con el sol cegándoles y picándoles la piel como salpicaduras de aceite hirviendo. Meera iba al frente, luego Tesla y detrás Vincent. Meera hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y ellos frenaron en seco.

_Siento haberte asustado_ –dijo él con voz amigable y suave, casi inocente- _supongo que debí de asustarte cuando empecé a hablar dentro de tu cabeza._

Tesla le miró, y recordó lo asustada que había estado. Sonrió amablemente.

_No pasa nada. No fue para tanto._

Vincent sonrió, y entonces, y solo entonces Tesla estuvo segura de que le conocía, pero sobretodo estuvo segura de que había sido una persona muy importante para ella. La forma en la que sus ojos se estrechaban al sonreír, azules y relucientes sobre la nariz pecosa, con el pelo negro y liso cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente no dejó lugar a dudas. Estaba segura de que había visto esa expresión muchas veces. Lo supo por el vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando ambos sonrieron, y sintió una extraña euforia, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo. Estaba segura de que era cierto.

_Creo…_ -vaciló antes de decirlo- _creo que te recuerdo_ –una sonrisa apenas perceptible- _Es extraño._

Vincent pestañeó un par de veces y luego sonrió otra vez.

_Recordé tu voz, cuando hablaste_ –parecía haber vergüenza en su voz cuando dijo lo siguiente- _tengo la sensación de que te conozco desde hace mucho._

_Probablemente sea así._

Unos segundos de silencio. Meera seguía inspeccionando la calle y parecía rebuscar algo en su mochila, ajena a la conversación y miradas que se estaban brindando el uno al otro.

_¿Por qué crees que CRUEL nos dejó aquí?, ¿crees que quería que nos encontráramos de nuevo?_

Vincent pareció meditar su respuesta.

_Creo que es otro experimento. Creo que ellos, tus amigos y mis amigas son un conjunto, pero tú y yo, somos diferentes –_por como hablaba parecía que había tenido tiempo para meditar sobre aquello_- creo que nos dejan en un luagar desconocido, con una obvia dificultad para relacionarnos con el entorno y ver cómo nos desenvolvemos en situaciones límite contando con una clara desventaja._

Tesla odió a CRUEL. Más aún de lo que lo hacía si era posible. Odiaba lo que le habían hecho a ella y sus amigos. Odiaba el Laberinto. Odiaba que la hubieran separado de los demás. Odiaba lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo. Tesla se quedó atónita cuando se dijo aquello último a sí misma. Acababa de referirse a Vincent como su mejor amigo, y no había dudado ni un solo momento. Había sido como si la idea brotara por sí sola, inconscientemente. Sorprendentemente a Tesla le gustó la sensación. Era como si estuviera recodando. De repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Meera la tocó el hombro.

-Iremos Abajo. Allí podremos movernos más fácilmente –dijo, mirándoles a los dos. La sudadera gris y ancha de Aris estaba hecha polvo-. Eso si no nos arrinconan.

Aquello último lo dijo como si no la preocupara en absoluto. Vincent miró a Tesla con una cara de pasiva incredulidad.

_¿De qué la conoces?_

_Me encontré con ella aquí el mismo día que desperté. Me salvó la vida._

Vincent hizo una mueca de aprobación, como si estuviera impresionado.

_Parece la clase de persona que querrías tener a tu lado en un lugar como este. Es dura –_dijo con algo que sonó a admiración.

Tesla contempló a Meera y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de decir, casi en un suspiro:

_Es maravillosa._

Meera les hizo un gesto y señaló hacia unas escaleras en mitad de la calle que parecían la entrada de lo que debía haber sido una forma de transporte bajo el suelo. Estaba unas tres manzanas más abajo, y una carretera completamente despejada les separaba de ella. Era el lugar perfecto para ser atacados. Si alguien les estaba esperando, no tardaría.

-Tened cuidado –les dijo Meera.

"No muráis" la voz de Minho apareció en su cabeza como un lejano recuerdo. Aquella noche había tenido ganas de reírse, pero ahora le parecía un buen consejo. Se dirigieron hacia el hueco en el suelo a paso rápido y seguro, sin intentar llamar la atención. Ya habían recorrido la mitad cuando gritaron en su cabeza, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

_¡Tesla!_

Sintió como Aris la empujaba y la tiraba contra el suelo. Un pitido chirriaba en sus oídos y un dolor aturdió sus sentidos. Se volvió, intentando recomponerse y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada. Sintió como su estómago se encogía y su corazón dejaba de latir. Una soga se ató a su cuello como una mano invisible y comenzó a asfixiarla. No pudo respirar mientras observaba la escena. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Vincent estaba tirado en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en el hombro derecho. Una mancha roja y oscura rodeaba la herida. Se movía, respiraba. Tesla sabía que si pudiera emitir algún sonido estaría gruñendo y gritando. Miró el cuchillo, y lo reconoció en seguida. Era suyo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que a unos metros delante de ellos, de pie y con una pierna torcida hacia dentro se encontraba la rara a la que Tesla había apuñalado en la cabeza. Una mueca desagradable torcía su cara en una macabra y sádica sonrisa de dientes blancos y sorprendentemente perfectos. Tenía la cara cubierta de hilos de sangre que emanaban del profundo corte en la cabeza. Su pelo antes rubio estaba teñido ahora de un naranja oxidado a causa de la sangre. Tesla no comprendía cómo podía seguir viva. Vincent se había arrancado el cuchillo del pecho y Tesla reaccionó. Se abalanzó sobre él y le puso las manos encima.

_Hay que presionar la herida, no puedes perder tanta sangre._

Sonó tan desesperada que consiguió asustarse aún más a sí misma. Vincent tenía los parpados caídos, pero aún estaba bastante lúcido. Tesla no podía creerse lo mucho que la asustaba perderle. No cabía duda de que había sido alguien importante para ella; había sido su mejor amigo. Y aquel sentimiento la seguía acompañando, tanto que el verle allí tendido la estaba matando por dentro. No podía comprenderlo, solo podía aceptarlo. Pero lo que no iba a aceptar era que muriera delante de ella como Chuck lo hizo. No quería saber cómo se sentía Thomas.

_Marchaos_ –dijo con notable esfuerzo- _marchaos_.

_No_ –contestó ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras sus manos se manchaban de sangre- _tienes que venir con nosotros_.

_Sería demasiado lento._

_¡Me da igual!_

_¡A mí no!_

Un destello. Un recuerdo fugaz. Una sensación familiar. Ya habían mantenido una discusión así antes. Podía sentir el recuerdo, pero no verlo. Estaba llorando, estaba asustada y sentía dolor. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, ambos vidriosos y Tesla supo que no conseguiría nada.

_No te olvides otra vez de mí. Por favor. No dejes que nos separen de nuevo._

Los ojos de Vincent se cerraron y Tesla no fue capaz de llorar. Sus ojos se abrieron de puro miedo. Se repitió que no podía ser, que no podía irse. Le necesitaba ahora. Levantó la vista, sintiendo una sensación completamente nueva creciendo en ella.

La mujer se acercaba cojeando. Tesla cogió el cuchillo.

Esperó, esperó hasta que la mujer se hubo acercado lo suficiente y se lanzó contra ella. Aquella mujer no pesaba demasiado y se calló de espaldas con Tesla subida a horcajadas encima de ella. Tesla no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza, pero había empezado a golpearla en la cara con toda la energía que emanaba de su odio. Los brazos de la mujer se zarandeaban perdidos y buscando algún lugar en el que acertar y golpear, pero era inútil. A cada golpe Tesla recordaba un nombre nuevo. Cada golpe era por alguien diferente.

"Nick y Ben no eran más que críos" dijo golpeando con el puño derecho.

"Chuck no era más que un niño" la golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo.

"Zart, los clarianos, mis amigos" su puño golpeó el hueso con un crujido.

"Quiero volver con Minho" con un aspaviento la golpeó de nuevo, a penas se movía "Quiero volver con Newt"

Su pecho subía y bajaba. Se limpió la sangre de la cara y tanteó hasta encontrar el cuchillo en el suelo. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y el filo brilló a la cegadora luz del sol.

"Habéis matado a mi mejor amigo"

El cuchillo se hundió en el pecho de la rara y esta pareció volver en sí para soltar un grito agonizante. Tesla sacó el cuchillo y lo clavó otra vez. Luego otra, y otra hasta que una mano la detuvo.

-¡Tesla ya basta!

Meera la sujetó por detrás y tiró de ella, pero Tesla se resistió. Notaba como la ira la controlaba, un dolor ciego la obligaba a seguir zarandeando el cuchillo de un lado a otro.

-¡Tesla mírame! –Meera la obligó a encararla, y en el momento en el que vio sus ojos marrones pareció volver en sí. Tenía la cara llena de golpes-. Tenemos que marcharnos. No tardaran en venir más.

Antes de que pudiera asentir tiró de ella hasta hacerla correr. Cuando pasaron al lado de Vincent, Tesla se paró en seco. Meera se volvió hacia ella, y con una expresión de pena le susurró.

-Vamos Tessie, sabes que no hay… -se calló a mitad de la frase-. Tal vez, tal vez podamos dejarlo en un lugar seguro, podríamos…

Tesla negó con la cabeza. Se lo había prometido. Meera pareció ir a insistir, pero después le apretó la mano suavemente y corrieron hacia las escaleras. En su camino vio a otro raro tendido en el suelo. Debía de haberse pelado con Meera mientras ella estaba con Vincent. Durante el tiempo que corrieron tuvo la mente en blanco, y se sintió agradecida por ello. Cuando hubieron estado corriendo al menos diez minutos se detuvieron. Nadie las seguía, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. El frió la devolvió a la realidad con una bofetada y entonces se dejó caer en el suelo. Empezó a llorar. Sentía un vacío en su interior, como si hubieran arrancado una parte de ella. Entonces supo que era por Vincent. Meera estaba de pie, recuperando el aliento. Tesla la oyó llamarla, con voz débil antes de que su llanto silencioso fuera tan atronador dentro de su cabeza que todo pareciera distorsionarse. El dolor en su pecho era tan intenso que Tesla pensó que si hubiera podido morir de lástima lo habría hecho allí mismo. Una voz la llamó, pero no podía distinguirla. Fue solo cuando un momento de claridad atravesó su mente y sus ojos se hubieran despejado del empañamiento de las lágrimas que Tesla vio unas luces. Varias linternas la apuntaban a ella y a otros puntos del túnel, chocando con las paredes grises del subterráneo. Eran chicos, con la ropa hecha jirones y las caras destrozadas y sucias. En el resplandor, iluminado por una tenue luz vio a Minho. Meera le acorralaba contra la pared con una navaja en la garganta.

-Acércate a ella y te mato –susurró, su voz se expandió por el túnel como un eco-. Tócala un solo pelo y estás muerto.


	14. TST: Capítulo 3

Todo había quedado en silencio. Solo el sollozo de Tesla retumbaba entre las paredes del túnel que se cernía sobre ellos. Minho se lamió los labios y pareció ir a decir algo. Newt se quedó quieto mirando el cuchillo, pero cuando el llanto de Tesla se hizo más fuerte no pudo evitar dar un paso al frente sin importarle las consecuencias.

-Da un paso más y le corto el cuello a tu amigo –dijo Meera con voz clara y determinante.

-Es amiga nuestra –respondió Minho, intentando ignorar el tacto de la navaja contra su garganta.

-Eso lo decidirá ella.

Meera les dedicó a todos una mirada de desconfianza que podría haberlos matado si hubiera tenido la capacidad para hacerlo. Después, mirando a Newt y luego a Minho se dirigió a ella. Su rostro aun era tenaz, pero su voz se volvió más suave.

-Tesla… -esperó a ver si esta respondía, pero solo escuchó otro quejido lastimero por su parte-. Tessie, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿de acuerdo? –el llanto disminuyó, y Tesla pareció detenerse unos momentos para escucharla-. ¿Conoces a esta gente?

La chica parpadeó, intentando reprimir su respiración que se agitaba en aspavientos violentos, sacudiendo su pecho de arriba abajo y haciendo que el aire entrara con dificultad en sus pulmones. Le dolía demasiado al respirar. Alzó la cabeza de sus manos ensangrentadas y miró a aquel grupo de chicos. Sus ojos vagaron perdidos hasta que encontraron los de Newt, que parecía estar esperando impaciente a que Tesla asintiera afirmativa para que Meera le dejara acercarse a ella. Se puso de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y chocando contra la pared a sus espaldas. Minho hizo un movimiento instintivo y Meera apretó más el cuchillo. Cuando Tesla hubo conseguido mantenerse firme avanzó con cuidado, despacio e intentando no perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Entonces, con miedo de que fuera un espejismo o una treta macabra de su mente, que se volvía cada vez más inestable a causa del Destello, le llamó:

-Newt.

Fue a penas un suspiro, pero fue suficiente para que Newt avanzara los pasos que les separaban y se apresurara a sujetarla. La rodeó con los brazos y ella a penas pudo asimilar el hecho de que estuviera allí de verdad. Casi se negaba a creer que fuera real. Meera tuvo que bajar su cuchillo en cuanto vio la escena. Minho recuperó el aliento que –aunque no lo admitiría- había estado reprimiendo. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su desgastado rostro.

-¿Tessie? –Preguntó con escepticismo-. No es un perro, ¿sabes?

-Cierra la boca.

Minho pareció divertido.

-O si no, qué

Meera sonrió con sorna.

-O si no me encargaré de que eches de menos aquel puto Laberinto.

Minho alzó las cejas para después fruncirlas sobre sus ojos, que se habían estrechado.

-¿Qué sabes del Laberinto?

-Todo lo que ella me ha contado-respondió cortante, como si le pareciera estúpido seguir con aquella conversación.

-¿Te ha hablado sobre mi? -tal vez aquella pregunta sonó un poco más seria de lo que él hubiera querido.

Meera le miró de arriba abajo brevemente y siguió vigilando a Newt, que susurraba contra el pelo de Tesla mientras acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-Me ha contado cosas.

Ante la falta de importancia que Meera parecía darle a su persona, Minho sonrió con tanta superficialidad como le fue posible, dispuesto a contraatacar.

-¿No te ha hablado de cuando la salvé la vida?

-Nada que no haya hecho yo mucho mejor que tú.

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y tan indiferente que a Minho se le borró la sonrisa y sintió que empezaba a molestarse. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Sin embargo alguien interrumpió su pequeña y amigable charla. Una voz que se abrió paso entre los demás clarianos.

-Hay que ver hermano, de todos los raros que hay en esta ciudad vuestra amiga tenía que ir a toparse con esta… sí, rara, precisamente.

Una risa entre dientes, frívola y divertida adornó la cara de aquel chico. Meera hizo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto le vio.

-Qué, ¿tu amigos los raros ya han intentado comerte y te has buscado un nuevo grupo que no intente arrancarte la piel a tiras?

El chico se rió, de forma siniestra y amenazante. Después, en un tono igual de espeluznante dijo:

-No hables de lo que no sabes, hermana.

Meera avanzó unos pasos, desafiante.

-¿Vas a intentar matarme otra vez? –Preguntó con diversión-. La última vez no os salió muy bien.

Aquel chico avanzó también, colocándose a apenas un palmo de distancia de ella.

-Esta vez no pienso fallar –dijo con evidente rencor-. La próxima vez acabaré contigo.

Meera le habría respondido si no hubiera sido porque Tesla apareció de la nada y colocó la punta de su cuchillo ensangrentado en la parte inferior de la barbilla de aquel chico, que retrocedió torpemente hacia atrás y tragó con fuerza. No hacía falta que Tesla hablara para poder entender lo que transmitían sus ojos por sí solos.

"Ponla un solo dedo encima y te lo hundo hasta el mango. Te mataré aquí mismo"

Tesla acababa de recuperar toda la lucidez en cuanto hubo escuchado la amenaza de aquel chico. Nadie tocaría a Meera. Había perdido a su mejor amigo. No pensaba perder a nadie más aquel día, costara lo que costara, mucho menos a ella. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos mientras Tesla mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de aquel chico. Meera pareció sonreír con algo que parecía orgullo antes de decir en voz alta:

-Déjalo Tesla, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con gente como él.

Tesla le miró con desdén una vez más y apartó el cuchillo. Un hilo de sangre se abrió paso por el cuello de piel oscura del muchacho en cuanto lo hizo. Una única gota de sangre se deslizó por él. Newt y Minho se habían quedado apartados y observaban la escena como si intentaran comprender la situación.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí –le dijo Meera a Tesla-. En cuanto los raros vean lo que ha pasado ahí arriba vendrán a por nosotras.

-¿Lo que ha pasado arriba? –preguntó Newt, claramente desconcertado y con un tono de voz algo molesto-. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Meera y Tesla se miraron una fracción de segundo.

-No soy partidaria de llevar a un puñado de críos al lugar seguro, mucho menos a ese gilipollas de ahí –dijo mirando al chico que se limpiaba la sangre del cuello-. Pero si son tus amigos… supongo que no hay una idea mejor. Pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Por el túnel por el que habían entrado ellas se oyó un sonido distante que pareció más cercano a causa del eco. Los clarianos empezaron a murmurar.

-Vámonos. Ahora –dijo Meera.

Entre la confusión de voces Minho le gritó a Tesla.

-¿Se puede saber quién es esta fuca chica?

Newt se aproximó a ella y la sujetó del hombro, buscando sus ojos.

-Tesla, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella le miró de soslayo y su pecho se agitó con un temblor reprimido.

-¡Tesla!

Devolviendo la vista al frente vio que Meera había conducido a los demás por un túnel que giraba a la izquierda y la estaba esperando. Tesla miró a su lado, donde Newt y Minho la observaban expectantes. Entonces tomó una decisión. Se zafó del sutil agarre de Newt y corrió hasta coger la mano de Meera, que echó a correr con ella.

-Y para que conste –su voz resonó por el oscuro pasillo-. Me llamo Meera. Soy la que va a sacar vuestros patéticos y asustados culos de aquí. Un placer conocerte.

Tesla pudo escuchar su sonrisa en aquella última frase.

**[***]**

Habían conseguido llegar sin problemas. Aun así habían agotado todas sus fuerzas corriendo hasta allí. Los clarianos se dejaban caer contra las dos paredes del largo pasillo cubierto de puertas metálicas que chirriaban cuando alguien se apoyaba sobre ellas.

-Hogar dulce hogar –dijo Meera cuando se hubo asegurado de que no les habían seguido.

Tesla bajó con ella, y cuando llegaron al almacén vieron que estaban todos entados recuperando el aliento. Menos Minho, que de pie en mitas del pasillo parecía ir asegurándose de que no faltaba nadie. Tesla aún no se creía que estuviera allí, delante de él, como si no pasara nada. De nuevo había pensado que no volvería a verle, y de nuevo se había equivocado. Él soltó un suspiro cansado y, llevándose las manos a la cadera alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Él la sonrió antes de que Tesla echara a correr y le abrazara, esta vez sin pararse a pensarlo. Minho exhaló un gruñido de dolor mezclado con una risa.

-Está bien verducha.

Tesla se apartó de él y entonces fue consciente de las quemaduras de su cara, así como de los golpes y arañazos repartidos por toda ella, sucia y polvorienta. Le inspeccionó unos segundos y entonces él la sonrió.

-Sí, tal vez deberías mirarme esto. Al fin y al cabo eres la única mediquera que queda.

Aquel repentino comentario derrumbó a Tesla un poco más. No había pensado en la cantidad de gente que ya no estaba y una repentina tristeza la inundó por completo. Tesla rebuscó y encontró el cuaderno para preguntarle a Meera si había algo que pudiera usar para curar a Minho en alguno de aquellos almacenes. Cuando se lo tendió divisó al chico de la piel oscura frente a ellas. Este sonrió.

-Meera, ¿podrías decirle a tu novia que deje de mirarme así?

Meera alzó la cabeza, miró a Tesla y dijo secamente:

-No.

**[***]**

Estaban en uno de los almacenes, uno de los que casi estaban al fondo, donde Meera había encontrado un botiquín de primeros auxilios la primera vez que había inspeccionado aquel lugar. Minho estaba sentado en una silla de madera bastante vieja que chirriaba al moverse. Tesla le pasaba un algodón por las heridas con todo el cuidado que podía. Le estaba prestando especial atención a un arañazo en su mejilla izquierda cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Estaban los dos en silencio, absolutamente sin decir nada, tan solo con las voces distantes de los demás en la otra punta del pasillo. Tesla sonrió abrumada por la mirada que le estaba dedicando y le hizo un gesto interrogante. Minho sonrió.

-Nada es que… -soltó un resoplido que intuía una risa-. Me he dado cuenta de que no te he dicho lo fea que eres ni la pinta tan horrible que tienes desde que nos hemos encontrado ahí abajo.

Tesla sonrió y negó con la cabeza, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Le miró de arriba abajo y enarcó las cejas. Minho se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo excusa, a mi me cayó un rayo encima.

Tesla le miro de pronto como si hubiera escuchado la cosa más horrible. Su rostro estaba casi inexpresivo, pero sus ojos refulgían con preocupación y miedo. Minho se percató de ello y se apresuró a restarle importancia.

-Nah, mereció la pena. Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí contigo.

Minho se humedeció los labios y la miró. Al ver la mirada que Tesla le estaba dedicando añadió, como si cualquier cosa:

-Habría hecho lo que fuera por encontrarte verducha, ya lo sabes. La mañana en que desapareciste todo pareció irse a la clonc –dijo apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo frente a él. Quería saber lo que había sucedido con ellos-. Los raros aparecieron e intentaron entrar; había cadáveres colgando del techo. Teresa había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ese chico, Aris.

El corazón de Tesla dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre. La voz de Vincent apareció de nuevo para pronunciar ese nombre en alguno de sus recuerdos del escaso tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pensar en Vincent la puso triste. Luego tendría que buscar a ese tal Aris. Quería saber más cosas acerca de Vincent. Quería volver a conocer a su mejor amigo.

-Luego casi nos dejan morir de hambre y, cuando finalmente parece que se dignan a tratarnos como humanos nos dicen que tenemos el Destello y que tenemos que cruzar un fuco desierto para llegar hasta el refugio y que nos den la cura.

Tesla dejó de respirar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Había una cura?, ¿no tendría que quedarse sentada esperando a que el Destello la consumiera? CRUEL realmente la había dejado allí con la intención de desesperarla, a ella y a Vincent.

-¿No lo sabes? Claro que no lo sabías-murmuró Minho-. ¿Por qué te crees que he estado tan preocupado por encontrarte? Moriría antes que dejarte aquí sola mientras te vuelves loca poco a poco.

Mientras dijo todo aquello no la miró a la cara, y cuando lo hizo tuvo que apartar la mirada, después suspiró pesadamente.

-Foder Tesla –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las pasó por su pelo con frustración-. No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Se miraron el uno al otro a una escasa distancia. El mundo parecía haberse quedado en silencio a su alrededor y él sonrió. Sonrió de una forma que Tesla no había visto nunca; sutil y humilde.

-¿Tú me has echado de menos?

Tesla sonrió y le besó en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Minho se hizo más grande y sincera, pero en seguida se irguió y recupero aquel tinte arrogante de siempre.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado, será mejor que vuelva a ver qué… -Tesla le detuvo, poniéndole la mano frente al pecho y diciéndole que parara-. ¿Sí?

Tesla le miró la ropa hecha jirones y luego le dedicó una mirada que denotaba obviedad. Minho entendió lo que la estaba diciendo y una sonrisa nerviosa crispó su cara.

-No hace falta –intentó abrirse paso, pero Tesla le detuvo de nuevo-. Estoy bien, Tesla, no hace falta.

Ella no se movió, en su lugar se acercó al gran rectángulo de piedra que era la puerta y apretó un botón rojo justo en uno de los lados. La pared metálica comenzó a bajar y ella se quedó allí de brazos cruzados, dejándole claro que no saldría de allí hasta que no la hiciera caso.

-Los de ahí fuera van a pensar que tramamos algo. No quiero darle motivos a Newt para ponerse celoso –dijo allí de pie, claramente intentando controlar su inquietud-. Porque no los hay, ¿verdad? –su voz se hizo más baja, casi afligida, tan seria que a Tesla la recorrió un escalofrío. Minho sonrió sin ganas-. Por supuesto que no.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la silla y en su trayecto se quitó la camisa –o lo que quedaba de ella- y la dejó a un lado mientras se sentaba. Tesla intentó no prestar atención a los músculos de su espalda. Intentó. Cuando se dio la vuelta Tesla vio las quemaduras repartidas por la mayor parte de su pecho. Minho se negaba a mirarla a la cara. Las inspeccionó todas y cada una, pero no se podía hacer mucho más que dejarlas cicatrizar con el tiempo. Quedarían cicatrices por todos lados, probablemente también en su cara y sus piernas, pero eso Minho ya lo sabía. El silencio fue incómodo y el ambiente se hizo más pesado. Tesla se acuclilló a su lado, intentando buscar sus ojos que seguían rehusando mirarla. Minho, de brazos cruzados volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado en un desesperado intento de escapar de su sofocante y fija mirada. Tesla no soportaba verle así. Él había estado con ella en incontables situaciones mucho peores que aquella, y se sentía como si le estuviera fallando. Alzó la mano hasta tocar su mejilla y le hizo volverse para encararla. Minho se resistió, pero al final la devolvió la mirada. Aquella parte de Minho no la había visto nunca. Le besó la frente, porque cuando no tienes voz debes aprender a hablar de otras maneras. Mantuvo los labios allí durante unos segundos largos y después volvió a mirarle. Había extrañado a Minho con toda su alma, sabía que le quería. Era su amigo y le necesitaba. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba hasta ese momento. Minho estaba al descubierto frente a ella, y Tesla supo que era la primera persona en verle así. Él observó cada pequeña parte de su sucio y ensangrentado rostro con atención.

-Newt ha estado pasando un infierno estos últimos días –dijo de pronto, como si fuera una sentencia. Como si se hubiera obligado a decir aquello. Como si el nombre de Newt fuera un recordatorio para sí mismo.

Tesla se apartó y Minho recogió la camisa. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Ahora que sabes que hay una cura supongo que querrás traerte a esa tal Meera contigo -Tesla asintió, intentando dejar claro que no era razonable. Saldría de allí con Meera o no saldría-. Me cae bien pero… ¿no te parece que es algo presuntuosa?

Tesla se volvió hacia él con la cara más incrédulamente cómica que jamás le hubiera dedicado. Minho le hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

**[***]**

Tesla se sentó junto a Newt, que al verla llegar había exhibido una sonrisa radiante a pesar del penoso estado en el que se encontraba su cara. Se había sentado lo más cerca posible de él. Le había cogido la mano y la había acariciado con el pulgar mientras sentía aquel cosquilleo que pensó jamás volvería a sentir. No todo parecía malo. Le dibujó una cruz en la palma de la mano con el dedo índice, igual que había hecho antes de salir del Laberinto.

-¿Algún día me dirás que significa eso?

Tesla negó. Cuando no tienes voz tienes que aprender a hablar de otras formas. Ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando el uno del otro y del murmullo que eran las voces mezcladas de los demás.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes?

El cosquilleó desapareció, y un repentino frío la envolvió como un velo helado. Apartó la mano y la puso en su regazo. Tenía miedo de pensar en Vincent otra vez y sentir aquel dolor indescriptible. No quería recordar que tenía ese vacío en su interior.

-Tu amiga no quiere decírmelo –al ver que ella no respondía prefirió dejarlo.

Hablaba en susurros, con sus labios lo más cerca posible a su oído, con delicadeza.

-¿A que ha venido lo de antes? Lo de amenazar a Jorge con degollarle como si fuera un puñetero cerdo. Nunca te había visto así.

Tesla sabía que tenía razón. Estaba cambiando, y se preguntó si el Destello ya había empezado a hacerla estragos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido por eso. Señaló frente a ellos con la cabeza. Newt siguió su mirada y se encontró con Meera, que le estaba dando agua a uno de los clarianos con una de sus ladeadas sonrisas.

-¿Lo habrías hecho? –Se volvió hacia ella, con el semblante serio y curiosidad en la voz-. ¿Habrías matado por ella?

Tesla suspiró. Meera había dejado la libreta y el bolígrafo en su mochila, justo al lado de Newt. Se levantó, escribió y se lo mostró a Newt:

"**Ya lo he hecho."**


	15. TST: Capítulo 4

Sintió un dolor punzante cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo. La sangre descendió como un líquido caliente y manchó el asfalto. Intentó levantarse, con el mundo balanceándose frente a sus ojos a causa del golpe. Apoyó los codos justo antes de que la rara se abalanzara sobre ella y le pegara las muñecas al suelo con tal fuerza que creyó que se las rompería entre sus huesudos y pálidos dedos. La rara soltó una de sus muñecas, agarró la raíz de su cuero cabelludo y la golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor fue más intenso esta vez, pero Tesla seguía siendo consciente de que aquella mujer estaba allí, blandiendo el cuchillo sobre ella. Esta sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber cómo se sintió tu amigo? –preguntó con una voz quebrada y ronca; divertida-. ¿Quieres saber lo que sentía mientras moría?

Hundió el cuchillo en su hombro y Tesla gritó. Gritó tan alto que su voz retumbó entre los edificios y la calle desierta. La rara se lo arrancó de la herida con un sonido húmedo mientras la sangre corría y empapaba su hombro. Tesla se agitó debajo ella y se retorció sin resultado alguno. La rara la había soltado, pero no podía levantarse, ni si quiera podía moverse. La rara inspeccionó el cuchillo con ojo crítico, como si estuviera meditando algo y los gritos no la preocuparan en absoluto.

-Aun no hemos terminado Tesla –dijo entonces, con una voz calmada, humana, casi clínica-. Tenemos muchos planes para ti.

Entonces, recuperando su locura y sin previo aviso hundió el cuchillo en su vientre y Tesla gritó aún más fuerte. Se sacudía y se revolvía violentamente mientras la rara la apuñalaba una y otra vez. Su rostro de muerta estaba salpicado de sangre y sus ojos rojos brillaban con locura. Volvió a sentir unas manos que le sujetaban las manos, impidiéndola moverse.

-¡Tesla, para! –le gritó la mujer a la cara, y unas gotas de saliva la salpicaron al tiempo que ella se retorcía con más fuerza.

Cerró los ojos para evitar ver su rostro tan de cerca, aquel rostro que se podía ver como la muerte iba devorando. Pronto estaría tan muerta como ella. El dolor era insoportable y sus desesperados intentos de desprenderse de su agarre eran inútiles. Abrió los ojos y el sol cegador y pálido sobre su cabeza había desaparecido. En su lugar una débil luz parpadeante iluminaba los rostros sobre ella.

-¡Tesla, para! -Newt estaba oprimiendo sus manos contra el colchón en el que estaba tumbada-. ¡Minho sujétale las piernas!

Estas dejaron de zarandearse desesperadamente mientras intentaban golpear a Newt cuando fueron detenidas con otro fuerte agarre. Aún así no era capaz de detenerse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no gritaba. Su voz había vuelto a desaparecer, y sus gritos no eran más que suspiros sordos escapando desgarradoramente a través de su garganta.

-¡Soltadla!

Una tercera voz le llegó lejana. Todo parecía borroso y lento. Algunas voces se escuchaban cerca, demasiado altas, y otras parecían encontrarse a kilómetros de allí.

-¿Estás loca?

-¡He dicho que la soltéis! –volvió a repetir-. ¡Dejádmela a mí!

Tesla se sintió liberada como si todo hubiera ido a cámara rápida, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar se encontró retrocediendo hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. Se escondió tras sus propios mechones desordenados y deseó que todo terminara. Entones el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Dejó de ir rápida y lentamente de manera aleatoria y todo quedó en un silencio ensordecedor. Demasiado. Alguien se acercó a ella y Tesla se pegó aún más contra la pared, como si quisiera atravesarla desesperadamente.

-Tesla –la llamó aquella voz con sé, lo sé –pareció responder a sus gemidos-. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

Tesla aguantó la respiración y sus ojos divisaron el rostro preocupado de Meera a través del espejo de lágrimas acuosas que la impedían observarla con claridad. Su corazón pareció ralentizarse.

-Ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Estamos bien.

Con cuidado Meera acercó su mano hasta la de Tesla, que permanecía a la defensiva cerca de su húmedo y asustado rostro. La apretó con suavidad y procuró mirarla a los ojos.

-Estamos bien –repitió con seguridad.

Tesla percibió un instante fugaz de claridad y se aferró a él. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Parpadeó varias veces, dejando que sus ojos compungidos y brillantes reflejaran la tenue luz enfermiza de los fluorescentes. Entonces se abrazó a Meera y se quedó allí, esperando a que todo desapareciera de nuevo.

-Está bien Tessie. Las dos estamos bien.

**[***]**

Estaban en lo alto de un edificio. Estaban sentados, descansando, montando guardia para ver si podían encontrar algún rastro de Thomas. Ella y Minho estaban en aquel edificio. Newt había querido hacer la guardia con ella. Tesla quería pasar algún tiempo con Newt, pero estaba segura de que no merecería tanto la pena como para arriesgarse a dejar a Meera y Minho a solas. Sobre todo cuando discutían cual era la mejor forma de empuñar una navaja. A pesar de que el cielo empezaba a adquirir un tinte anaranjado el sol aún picaba con fuerza en la piel. Sin embargo nadie se quejaba.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que verías algo así? –Preguntó Minho tras un largo silencio-. No sé cómo pude tragarme durante tanto tiempo que el cielo del Claro era real. Aunque sinceramente preferiría no derretirme mientras intento encontrar al cara fuco de Thomas.

Tesla sonrió, devolviendo la vista al frente y Minho la miró mientras se recostaba apoyándose sobre las manos.

-Siento mucho haber roto mi promesa –dijo entonces.

Tesla se volvió hacia él y enarco las cejas antes de fruncirlas sobre sus ojos verdes. Minho se mantuvo serio.

-La verdad es que yo también siento no haber podido casarme contigo. Pero creo que las cosas son demasiado complicadas ahora como para comprometernos de esa forma. Espero que lo entiendas.

Tesla puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de todas formas. Ya casi se había olvidado de aquello. Al ver sus gestos Minho soltó una risa silenciosa. Después se humedeció los labios y añadió:

-Aunque… -se enderezó para erguirse en el sitio-. Eso no significa que no podamos unirnos de otras formas.

La miró de arriba debajo de forma sugerente con aquel tentador todo de voz y aquella sonrisa ladeada que no avecinaba nada bueno. Tesla abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Minho, por todos los cielos!" pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-¿Eso es un sí? –pregunto divertido mientras le pasaba un brazo a través de los hombros y la empujaba mientras reía.

Tesla sintió un hormigueo cuando Minho fingió que iba a morderla en la cara y no pudo controlarse cuando este empezó a hacerle cosquillas y reía en su oreja. Había echado de menos a Minho, aunque Minho jamás se había comportado de aquella forma. La parte dulce al menos, la parte insinuante siempre estuvo allí. Una vez que los dos hubieron parado de reír solo se quedaron allí quietos. Minho mantenía su brazo sujetándola por la espalda. Tesla tenía el pelo revuelto esparcido por la cara de forma desordenada y hecho un autentico desastre. Minho respiraba contra su pelo.

-La última vez que te vi antes de que te separaran de nosotros te dije que no pensaba perderte de vista. No lo hice muy bien -la sonrisa de Tesla menguó, pero no desapareció de sus labios-. No pienso permitir que se repita. Ahora voy a mirar a ese otro lado del edificio, así que por favor –la sujetó de los hombros y la hizo mirarle, con voz sobreactuada y dramática-. ¡Por favor! ¿Puedes quedarte aquí y no meterte en problemas?

Tesla asintió y Minho se levantó, caminando hacia el otro lado de la azotea en ruinas. Tesla esperó a que se hubiera ido y retomó lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Minho hablara.

_¿Sigues ahí? Preguntó entonces._

La respuesta apenas tardó en llegar.

_Sí_

Ambos habían vuelto al mismo estado de ánimo que tenían antes.

_Entonces…_ -comenzó Tesla, pensando que decir- _¿conocías a Vincent?_

_Sí _–Aris hizo una pausa- _¿realmente está muerto?_

Tesla tragó con fuerza, y se preguntó si él podía notarlo.

_Yo estaba allí. Él me salvó la vida_ –pensó en la sangre que había cubierto sus manos- _estoy segura de que era mi amigo antes de que CRUEL nos hiciera esto._

Aris permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

_Yo también perdí a mi mejor amiga. Lo fue tanto dentro como fuera del Laberinto, y ahora está muerta._

Ambos se quedaron callados una vez más, cada uno con sus propios recuerdos funestos danzando como nebulosas en su escasa memoria.

_No somos precisamente de conversaciones alegres, ¿verdad?_

Tesla sonrió sutilmente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder Fritanga apareció por entre los escombros del edificio.

-¡Les he visto! –exclamó-. ¡Thomas y esa chica, están con unos raros!

**[***]**

Estaban vigilando la entrada mientras los demás habían entrado a buscar a Thomas y a la chica al interior de aquel edificio. Meera y ella estaban esperando junto a algunos clarianos asegurándose de que nadie más huyera. Habían huido unos cuantos cuando los chicos entraron de golpe, interrumpiendo la fiesta. Uno de ellos había intentado arremeter contra Newt y Tesla se había puesto en medio, ganándose un pequeño arañazo en la cara. El raro escapó sin luchar mucho más. Newt parecía seguir pensando en ello cuando Minho apareció por la puerta con Thomas y la otra chica. Alguien iba detrás de ellos pero no pudo verlo porque los clarianos se cerraron a su alrededor. Cuando Minho se hizo a un lado para responder a la pregunta de quién era aquel chico que iba con ellos el corazón de Tesla se paró de inmediato.

Vincent.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba pálido, con el pelo sucio y sudoroso y los ojos apenas sin brillo. Un trapo ensangrentado le envolvía el hombro donde la rara le había acuchillado y sus labios estaban algo pálidos. A Tesla no le importó. Corrió hacia él entre los demás clarianos, apartó a Newt y Minho de un empujón y se lanzó a sus brazos antes de pensar si quiera en su hombro. Vincent no se dio cuenta de que era ella hasta que esta estuvo prácticamente encima suya, y esa expresión de miedo se transformó en una sonrisa que ni siquiera desapareció cuando soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor a causa de su hombro. Era una sonrisa débil, pero no podía ofrecer mucho más en aquellas condiciones.

-Tesla creo que te has confundido–oyó decir a Minho detrás de ellos-. Ese no soy yo.

Tesla se separó de Vincent cuando se dio cuenta de que era posible que le estuviera haciendo daño. Él le devolvió una sonrisa cansada que habría sido más radiante si no hubiera estado tan desfallecido.

-Vaya –dijo Meera, apoyándose sobre su pala-. ¿Estáis seguros de que no os falta algo más a parte de la voz? Tal vez, no sé, ¿la capacidad para morir?

Tesla se volvió hacia ella con intención de reprenderla aunque fuera con un tinte cómico, pero no pudo. Thomas acababa de decir algo que pareció alentar a Minho a meterles prisa para moverse. Meera apareció a su lado y ayudaron a Vincent a moverse. Estaban caminando fuera de la ciudad cuando un grito se oyó en el aire seguido de un disparo. Tesla se volvió y vio a Thomas a tiempo antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo. Los siguientes minutos fueron una maraña de caos y gritos. Minho se lanzó junto con otros chicos y Meera sobre el tipo rubio que había disparado. Ella se quedó con Vincent mientras Newt y algunos otros se acercaban a ver a Thomas. Tesla debería haberlo hecho también. Thomas era su amigo, o algo parecido. Le conocía y estaba muerta de miedo por el disparo. Estaba aterrada de que le hubiera dado en el pecho y estuviera muerto. Pero se quedó allí, porque una vez más algo dentro de ella le decía que debía quedarse con Vincent. Algo en su interior la decía que era más importante. Que debía protegerle a él igual que él lo hizo con ella.

_¿Crees que está muerto?_

Preguntó Vincent. Su voz parecía un lejano recuerdo. Tesla tragó con fuerza.

_No. Thomas no puede morir._

Dijo aquello casi sin pensar. Podría haber asegurado que su mente había elaborado aquella respuesta y la había impulsado hasta sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta. Vincent se volvió hacia ella con los ojos fruncidos a causa del sol y una gran curiosidad.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Tesla entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y con voz temblorosa y confundida admitió:

_No lo sé._

Cuando Minho pareció haber terminado de hundir sus puños en la cara del hombre rubio se encargaron de trasladar a Thomas fuera de la ciudad. Todos se arremolinaban a su alrededor y aquella chica, Brenda, se arrodillaba frente a él, llamándole mientras Minho solo le miraba como deseando que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento. Newt se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Tesla asintió tras dudar al echarle una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Thomas que, aunque débilmente, aun respiraba. Newt miró a Vincent fugazmente. Miró como la mano de Tesla se aferraba a su costado -. De acuerdo.

Estaba claro que se moría para preguntar, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

**[***]**

La noche había caído. Tesla estaba sentada al lado de Vincent, con su mano sobre la suya. Estaba fría. Thomas seguía tumbado allí, despertaba cada cierto tiempo y volvía a desvanecerse antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Tesla estaba preocupada por la herida de Vincent, cada vez parecía estar peor. Empezaba a temer que ya estuviera infectada.

_Cuando desperté, supongo que poco después de que me apuñalaran unos raros me cogieron y me llevaron a aquel sitio. Me desmayé por el dolor, y cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla y tenía este vendaje tan cutre en el hombro. Cuando desperté de nuevo esos dos, Thomas y la chica estaban allí también._

Tesla le escuchó en silencio. Su voz retumbaba dentro de su cabeza mientras el crepitar de la madera de la hoguera frente a ellos parecía venir de fuera de la burbuja que el hablar con Vincent parecía formar a su alrededor. Tesla le miró. Tenía un aspecto horrible, y sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Su voz era tan débil incluso dentro de su cabeza que escucharla se le hacía insoportable. Tesla devolvió la mirada al fuego y se mordió las uñas –o lo que quedaba de ellas- mientras veía las llamas danzar ante ella e intentaba no pensar en que pronto Vincent se pondría peor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que este se enderezaba.

_Haz eso otra vez_

Tesla le miró y frunció las cejas.

_¿El qué?_

_Eso_ –respondió él- _morderte las uñas._

Vincent exhibió una sonrisa melancólica, extraña y descorazonadoramente dulce. Por un momento pareció perderse en un abismo para luego volver a la realidad y decir:

_Siempre has tenido esa mala costumbre._

Tesla se quedó quieta, casi sin respirar mirando a sus ojos azules ahora más oscuros. Podía ver el fuego reflejado en unos ojos casi llorosos.

_¿Me recuerdas?_ preguntó casi con voz entrecortada.

Vincent sonrió.

_No_–dijo con un deje de felicidad inocente- _solo sé que te he visto hacerlo muchas veces. Yo solo… lo sé._

Tesla estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando dos personas se acercaron a ellos. Meera y Minho. Este último tenía la cara sucia, quemada y salpicada de sangre. Les saludó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo están mis pequeños guerreros? –preguntó Meera una vez se hubo arrodillado frente a ellos-. Les he contado aquí a don No-tengo-idea-de-como-sujetar-un-cuchillo y a nuestro amigo de la melena rubia lo que sucedió con nuestro pequeño no-muerto. Espero que no os importe, pero he pensado que yo lo contaría mejor que vosotros. Ya sabéis, por eso de que no habláis. Seguramente él le habría pegado para hacerle hablar hasta que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no puede –dijo señalando a Minho a su lado-. Menudo bruto.

Tesla enarcó las cejas, incrédula, y la miró. Meera resopló.

-No, yo le golpeé en el estómago para asegurarme de que no hablaba. Es muy diferente.

-Qué sutil –dijo Minho.

-Tanto como tú, princesa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que Tesla creyó que volverían a discutir, pero no lo hicieron. En su lugar Meera habló de nuevo.

-¿Saldréis de la ciudad?

Tesla miró a Minho, este asintió.

-En cuanto podamos trasladar a Thomas. Si Jorge consigue extraerle la bala esta noche mañana estaremos en camino.

Meera asintió. Pareció meditar sobre algo mientras jugaba con el filo de su cuchillo y luego inhaló profundamente.

-Bueno –dijo entonces, levantándose-. En ese caso es aquí donde nos despedimos, Tessie.

El corazón de Tesla se paró y su estómago pareció encogerse. Se revolvió en el sitio y la miró con una confusa expresión de pánico.

-Vosotros tenéis que ir a buscar esa cura, pero esto no va conmigo. Ahora ya estas con tus amigos, ya no me necesitas más.

Tesla se levantó. Nunca había querido hablar más que en ese momento. Quería decirla que la cura podía funcionar en ella, que podía quedarse y seguir con ellos. La necesitaba, y no quería perderla. Meera había permanecido estoica, pero al mirar a Tesla a los ojos apartó la mirada con tristeza.

-No creo que me quede mucho Tessie –aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal clavándose en su pecho-. No sé cuanto voy a tardar en volverme loca. No quiero que lo veas. Y no quiero darle la satisfacción aquí a la reina del desierto de ver como pierdo la capacidad de sujetar un chuchillo como debe hacerse–dijo señalando a Minho.

Tesla no se rió. Ni siquiera Minho lo hizo. Solo se quedó allí quieta como si aquello no estuviera pasando realmente. Era como verlo a través de un gran espejo que distorsionaba lo que se veía a través de él. Algo la carcomía por dentro, una tristeza tan pura que pocas veces más había experimentado. No podía dejarla marcharse. No podía.

_Se está yendo. _

La voz de Vincent la devolvió a la realidad. Una realidad en la que Meera ya estaba a algunos metros caminando a paso rápido. No era más que una sombra en la noche árida cuando Tesla reaccionó y quiso correr detrás de ella. Minho la detuvo, la sujetó y tiró de ella para que no se alejara. Tesla forcejeó, arañó sin uñas e incluso intentó morderle. Entonces Minho la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.

-Iré a por ella, pero debes prometerme que te quedarás aquí –Tesla forcejeó un instante más y después asintió-. Yo me encargo.

**[***]**

Había dejado a Vincent junto con Clint, otro de los mediqueros. Al parecer Minho no se acordaba de él, porque la había dicho que no quedaba ninguno entre ellos. Newt había ido a buscarla y la había preguntado si podían hablar a solas. Se habían ido a un lugar apartado, donde aún pudiera verse la hoguera para hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirando al suelo y observándose el uno al otro en pequeños intervalos de tiempo. Finalmente Newt habló:

-Minho y yo hemos hablado con Meera –se quedó otros segundos más en silencio, después su tono se volvió algo más confidencial y le preguntó-: ¿Crees que le conocías? –Tesla asintió, hacía tiempo que estaba segura de ello. Newt pareció meditar lo que iba a decir a continuación-. ¿Era alguien importante?

Tesla miró hacia la luz rojiza que desprendía la hoguera a algunos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Asintió de nuevo. Newt asintió también mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo y hacía otra larga pausa antes de hablar otra vez.

-Gracias por echarme una mano antes, con el raro –desvió la vista hasta el arañazo que comenzaba en su frente y terminaba en su mejilla, con la zona del ojo completamente intacta-. A veces se me olvida que ya no eres la misma chica que llegó al Laberinto asustada y muerta de miedo.

Tesla le miró a los ojos. Ahora estaban oscuros y parecían concentrados inspeccionando su arañazo y tal vez recordando la primera vez que la vio fuera de la Caja. Tesla recordó que los ojos de Newt fueron los primeros que vio al salir de ella cuando este se ofreció a echarle una mano antes de darse cuenta de que era una chica y casi caerse de espaldas contra el suelo a causa de la impresión. Una sucesión de recuerdos llevó a Tesla a acercar su mano a la de Newt. La rozó con la punta de los dedos antes de que Newt fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-En cuanto a eso –dijo apartando la mano-. Lo que sucedió allí dentro, fuera lo que fuera, no creo que sea buena idea continuarlo aquí fuera. Ahora todo es demasiado complicado. Tal vez cuando todo esto acabe podamos… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Tesla sintió como algo explotaba dentro de su pecho y después menguaba hasta convertirse únicamente en confusión. Hablaba de aquello como si fueran alguna clase de negocios, y Tesla sintió que una pequeña rabia amenazaba con expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Tiempo atrás habría sentido tristeza y humillación, y se sintió sorprendida y extrañamente orgullosa de que sus opciones primarias fueran el enfado y la obstinación. Entonces un momento de claridad la golpeó de pronto y ella exhibió una indignada expresión antes de comenzar a gesticular a la espera de que Newt comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Lo hizo.

Newt suspiró.

-No te estoy diciendo esto por lo que ha pasado con el raro. Bueno, en parte. Pero eso solo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que ya hay demasiados problemas como para que tengamos que estar pendientes el uno del otro. No quiero decir que no vayamos a estar preocupados el uno por el otro es solo que… -Newt soltó un gruñido de frustración y se llevó una mano a la cara. Después hablo con voz baja y cansada, dando la discusión por finalizada-. Solo… dejémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tesla permaneció allí, perdiendo la sensibilidad en las manos a causa de tenerlas cerradas fuertemente en puños. Sabía que discutir con Newt era inútil, y que en el fondo tenía razón. Eso no significaba que si tenía la oportunidad de defenderle a él o a cualquiera no fuera a hacerlo, pero estando preocupada de perder a Meera estaba decidida a hacer caso a Newt antes de perder a alguien más a la fuerza. De modo que simplemente tragó con su rabia y asintió con calma. Se miraron una vez más y la mirada de Newt era seria y contrariada. Ella se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla a modo de sellar el trato que acababan de hacer sobre no hacer cosas como esa nunca más. Tesla se permitió el placer de aspirar su olor una vez más antes de apartarse. Las manos de Newt la alejaron de él, se posaron sobre sus brazos y después la agarraron por los hombros. Entonces la besó.

Tesla dejó de respirar en cuando sintió como Newt despegaba sus talones del suelo y la pegaba más a él, sorprendida por su repentina reacción. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más en ello antes de que otro cúmulo de sensaciones explotara en su interior, llevándose todas las preocupaciones con ellas. El tacto de los labios de Newt era lo único que parecía amarrarla al mundo físicamente. Su mente estaba memorizando cada detalle, asimilándolo a las emociones experimentadas las veces anteriores en que había besado a Newt. Esta era distinta. La primera vez había sido obra de la desesperación, lo que Newt había llamado un accidente; la segunda había sido intencionada, fruto del miedo antes de escapar al Laberinto; esta vez era algo más. Newt le estaba dedicando cada pequeño momento como si fuera la última vez. Se estaba despidiendo.

Cuando se separaron Newt la dejó plantar los talones en el suelo de nuevo y se quedaron allí en silencio, tan cerca que Tesla podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Notaba su respiración agitada y jadeante hacer su pelo bailar sobre su frente. Alzó la mano y por tercera vez, esta vez última, marcó con una cruz el corazón de Newt sobre su pecho.

-Me gustaría saber lo que significa –su voz era rasposa, casi ronca-. Pero algo me dice que si lo averiguo esto no va a funcionar.

Tesla sonrió.

Tenía razón.

**[***]**

Al otro lado del improvisado campamento, apartados unos metros más allá había otras dos personas que mantenían su propia discusión. Los dos estaban en silencio, ella le daba la espalda y parecía meditarlo con severidad. Al final se estiró, y con voz seria dijo:

-Lo haré por ella, pero necesito que me prometas algo.

Meera se volvió hacia Minho, que tras ella de brazos cruzados esperaba una respuesta.

-Lo haré –contestó con seguridad.

Meera enarcó las cejas.

-Ni si quiera te he dicho de qué se trata.

-No me importa, haré lo que haga falta. Cumple tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía.

El rostro de Meera se tornó aún más sombrío. Por una vez parecía estar pensando de verdad acerca de Minho.

-¿Estás seguro?

Minho asintió.

-Sí -entonces movido por la curiosidad ante la necesidad de Meera por asegurarse de que cumpliría su promesa, preguntó-: ¿Por qué?

Meera resopló y le miró a los ojos con dureza.

-Porque es probable que Tesla no llegue a perdonate nunca.


	16. TST: capítulo 5

**(No sé si hay alguien que todavía se moleste en comprobar si actualizo pero si la hay LO SIENTO, NO TENGO PERDÓN, LO SIENTO MUCHO. He tenido que hacer un montón de cosas con el instituto y además tenía los finales y me quedé falta de inspiración y PERO YA HE VUELTO si todavía hay alguien leyendo esto)**

Aquel enorme objeto volador había aparecido de nuevo. Tesla había estado esperando con impaciencia a que regresara. Había estado suplicando porque volviera. Y es que aquella nave que había rasgado el despejado cielo azul con su ruido de motores no se había llevado solo a Thomas, sino que también se había llevado a Vincent. Meera había estado con ella mientras Newt, Minho, Jorge y aquella chica llamada Brenda se sentaban en una esquina a hablar entre susurros. A veces Minho levantaba la voz, pero no podía comprender de lo que hablaban con tan solo fragmentos aislados que se componían solo de improperios y maldiciones.

-No sé de qué coño están hablando –le había dicho Meera-. Pero si esos dos vuelven a mirarme con esas caras de asco voy a romperles sus bonitas bocas.

Tesla sabía que se refería a Jorge y a Brenda. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica, pero Meera ya la había mencionado con anterioridad. Tesla pensó que a pesar de sus miradas de superioridad sería una lástima destrozar una cara tan bonita, aunque sabía que a Meera no le importaría en absoluto y ella desde luego no se molestaría en detenerla si apuntaba su oxidada pala hacia la chica del cabello largo increíblemente limpio. Sí, estaba muy limpio. Demasiado. Puede que aquel detalle hubiera requerido más de su atención sino hubiera sido por ese ensordecedor ruido que hizo levantar el polvo del árido suelo del desierto. Tesla se levantó salió de la casucha en la que se encontraban refugiados del sofocante sol con Meera a su lado. Los demás no tardaron en salir afuera. Del enorme artefacto colgaban unas cuerdas que sostenían los cuerpos de Thomas y Vincent. Cuando estos llegaron al suelo los demás se apresuraron a recogerlos. Minho, Newt y Brenda estuvieron ocupados con Thomas. Meera y ella se ocuparon de Vincent porque si ellas no lo hacían nadie se abría molestado en hacerlo. Estaba consciente, y una mueca acompañó al gruñido ronco que emitió cuando la camilla cayó al suelo. Un gruñido infantil que dejaba claro que estaba bien.

-Tranquilo no-muerto, ya estás aquí otra vez –dijo Meera con una de sus famosas torcidas sonrisas-. En este sitio, donde morirás abrasado si no te matan antes. ¿Suena bien, eh?

Tesla le ayudó a levantarse y este sonrió con los ojos fuertemente estrechados a causa de la cegadora luz del sol. Tesla le observó con detenimiento. Le habían cambiado su sudadera gris ensangrentada y polvorienta por una simple camiseta blanca como la que llevaban los demás. No parecía haber señales de ningún dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, pero preferiría no morir aquí fuera. Creo que voy a derretirme._

Y como si Thomas le hubiera leído el pensamiento hizo un comentario que hizo que los mandaran a todos dentro del refugio. Una vez allí todos se sentaron a escuchar a Thomas. Tesla y Vincent se quedaron al final del todo. De alguna forma Tesla tenía la sensación de que ellos solos formaban un grupo aparte, y Meera era sin lugar a dudas la líder. De modo que esta se quedó de pie al lado de Minho con los brazos cruzados y una severa expresión en el rostro esperando a que Thomas explicara lo que había sucedido. Obviamente Vincent no podía contarles nada. Al menos no a ellos.

_Tengo que contarte algo_ –dijo Vincent antes de que ella pudiera pedirle que le contara su versión- _algo que Thomas no puede contarte_.

Tesla le miró a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_Te escucho_

Vincent miró al grupo de gente y se acomodó para estar frente a ella. Tesla pensó que para el resto debían resultar ridículos la mayor parte del tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro en completo silencio_._

_Lo que Thomas está diciendo es que le salvaron porque consideraron que no había llegado su hora. Lo de esos carteles por la ciudad, lo que tú dijiste –_dijoponiendo énfasis en ese detalle_- creo que tienen a Thomas destinado a un futuro mucho más selectivo que el nuestro. O eso creía hasta que oí lo que decían sobre mí también. Sobre nosotros._

Tesla entornó la cabeza e intensificó su mirada sobre los ojos azules de su amigo. Algunos mechones negros le caían desiguales sobre la frente, tapando también algunas pecas que adornaban la parte superior de su nariz.

_Les oí decir que las cosas habían cambiado. Que tú y yo estábamos resultando ser más útiles de lo esperado, y que merecía la pena salvarme y continuar con… -_la frente de Vincent se llenó de surcos_- creo que lo llamaron análisis… ¿pruebas? No lo recuerdo con claridad, nunca me había sentido tan drogado._

Tesla pensó en lo que Vincent acababa de decirle. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello de que habían resultado ser más útiles? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Meera se sentó con ellos. Comentó con ellos su opinión acerca de lo que Thomas había dicho, alegando que se alegraba bastante de no formar parte de "esa mierda tan chunga" y que si antes había desconfiado de Brenda y Jorge ahora les mataría si volvían a hacer algo tan sospechoso como haber desaparecido cinco minutos antes de que aquella nave apareciera para llevarse a Thomas y Vincent. Tesla no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que Meera lo mencionaba sí que resultaba extraño. Todos se habían dispersado para dormir, si querían andar durante la noche tendrían que descansar. Vio a Newt al otro lado de la habitación, sentándose con una notable mueca de dolor pintada de forma desagradable en la cara. Había notado que su cojera había empeorado. El calor no estaba ayudando en absoluto a aminorar el efecto de la cojera y a Tesla le preocupaba que pudiera ir a peor. Cruzó la habitación y él levanto la vista con aquella expresión torcida que dejaba claro que no estaba pasando un buen rato precisamente. Tesla le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Newt se agarró la pierna mientras la hacía reposar.

-No es nada, solo me duele un poco –Tesla ladeó la cabeza y le miró inexpresiva-. Bueno, bastante. Pero se me pasará, no te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar.

Tesla suspiró y le hizo otro rápido movimiento antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

-Estoy bien –aseguró él retrocediendo, y su cara se crispó con dolor.

Tesla puso los ojos en blanco e hizo eso que le había pedido a él ella misma. Cogió el bajo del pantalón de la pierna de la que Newt cojeaba y se lo subió hasta la rodilla. Deslizó su mano por el gemelo de Newt, preguntándole con la mirada, y cuando llegó hasta poco más bajo la rodilla él asintió y después bufó suavemente en un siseo. Tesla hizo lo que Jeff y Clint la habían enseñado cuando un corredor se lesionaba. No era mucho, solo podía comprobar que no fuera demasiado malo. Masajeo con presión sobre el musculo tenso, observando las muecas de dolor de Newt, que disminuyeron segundos después antes de pasar a reflejar algo más parecido a la vergüenza.

-Ya está bien –dijo en un una tormenta de palabras apenas entendible, apartando la pierna. Tesla le hizo un gesto de desentendimiento y Newt tragó con fuerza-. Esto no es exactamente mantener lo que decidimos el otro día.

Tesla se le quedó mirando. Levantó las manos, se puso de pie, exhibió su mejor expresión de neutral exasperación y se marchó de allí.

-Es lo mejor –le dijo Newt mientras ella se alejaba-. Es lo mejor… -murmuró cuando estuvo solo y nadie podía escucharle.

**[***]**

Dormir no era fácil en un sitio como aquel. Casi echaba de menos la cama en el Claro, o el colchón en el escondite de Meera. Esta estaba tumbada con el brazo bajo la cabeza, empuñando un cuchillo sorprendentemente limpio. Ella estaba junto a Vincent, con la cabeza apoyada en la suya que a su vez descansaba sobre su hombro. Él se había quedado dormido antes que ella. Era increíble que estuviera tan cansado, aunque probablemente tenía algo que ver con las drogas. En un momento de poca claridad, entre el sueño y el desvelo creyó ver a Minho al otro lado de la habitación, sentado, mirándola. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, y fue como si la lucidez viniera a ella sin ser llamada. Parpadeó, Minho seguía allí, lo que significaba que no había dormido en aquel intervalo de tiempo. Parpadeó algunas veces más y su imagen fue clara. Minho estaba allí sentado, mirándola sin un atisbo de sueño en él, pero si cansancio. Tesla levantó la cabeza, y su cuello mandó una señal de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Minho desvió la mirada y la posó en el suelo de madera. Tesla se levantó, Minho la miró como si no esperara que fuera a hacer eso y se apresuró a tumbarse en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se acercó a él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, solo tenía que esperar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Minho finalmente la miró fugazmente y suspiró.

-No puedo dormir, es solo eso.

Pero Tesla sabía que mentía, y si no hubiera estado tan cansada habría notado que Minho se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Su voz sonaba distinta, sus movimientos parecían distintos; y cada vez que la miraba a los ojos parecía que estuviera viendo un espejismo, un recuerdo. La miraba como si no fuera a volver a verla nunca más. La tristeza y la melancolía hacían brillar sus ojos con un fulgor nostálgico. Una nostalgia que no tenía sentido.

Aún.

Pero eso Tesla no lo sabía.

-Deberías volver a dormirte.

Minho se dio la vuelta y se acostó de lado, con el brazo bajo la cabeza y sus ojos apuntando a la nada. Minho suspiró.

-Tesla duérmete –dijo con voz firme.

Minho cerró los ojos. Tesla se quedó allí parada unos segundos, mirándole, no por ningún motivo en especial. Había visto dormir a Newt, incluso a Thomas, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto dormir a Minho, y le pareció curioso que no pareciera tan tunante solo con cerrar los ojos y mantener su pequeña boca cerrada. Minho estaba a punto de volverse hacia ella para decirla que se fuera cuando la oyó arrastrase por el suelo y luego una cálida respiración en su nuca. Tesla se acurrucó a su lado, intentando no molestarle mientras intentaba encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda. Minho no dijo nada durante unos minutos en los que ambos solo se quedaron allí tumbados, en silencio y con el murmullo de las respiraciones de los demás inundando la habitación. El sol entraba por las ventanas rotas y las rendijas que dejaban los tablones de madera descolocados y rotos. Las motas de polvo flotaban a su alrededor como algo mágico, aunque en el fondo no eran más que algo tan vulgar y simple como la arena de la que se desprendían. El olor era denso, y era porque era única y puramente calor. El aire caliente era lo que más difícil hacía el dormir en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Newt?

Tesla abrió los ojos. Minho giró levemente le cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran mirarse el uno al otro. Tesla no quería hablar de ello. Posó su mano primero en el brazo de Minho y luego descendió hasta encontrar su mano, justo a la altura de su vientre. Esperó, y cuando sintió los dedos de Minho entrelazándose con los suyos suspiró tranquila. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

[***]

Sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del calmado desierto. Una brisa fría se deslizaba entre los cuerpos sucios y sudorosos. Algunos de sus músculos estaban aun entumecidos de dormir en aquel sitio. Minho, Newt y Thomas iban más adelante. Ella caminaba con Aris y Meera a ambos lados. Meera ni siquiera parecía cansada, y Tesla se preguntó cómo era eso posible. Tesla no estaba teniendo ningún problema en recorrer el camino, por eso la sorprendió tanto el hecho de que un repentino dolor punzante en el pecho la hiciera detenerse y doblarse por la mitad. Era como si la hubieran clavado algo, como si una lanza invisible la hubiera atravesado el corazón. Una rodilla se apoyó pesadamente contra el suelo evitando así que se desplomara por completo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Tesla!

La voz de Meera hizo eco en la silenciosa explanada de tierra árida, haciendo que su voz pareciera sonar mucho más alta de lo que en realidad sonaba.

_¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Vincent mientras ambos se arrodillaban a su lado.

Tesla asintió. Fue a levantarse, pero el pinchazo volvió, más tenue, pero persistente. Unos pasos apresurados levantaron el polvo, parándose a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La voz de Minho se escuchaba sofocada. Un par de zapatos más aparecieron en su corto campo de visión. Era Newt, su cojera le delataba.

-Se ha parado de golpe –respondió Meera posando la mano en su hombro.

Clint apareció casi después, pero Tesla no supo que responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, aunque ya que el dolor había menguado prefirió negar cuando la preguntó si sentía alguna molestia.

-Ven –dijo Meera mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Yo puedo, no pasa nada –replicó Minho mientras la cogía del brazo.

Meera sonrió ladinamente.

-¿No voy a robártela sabes? –entonces algo sucedió, algo que Tesla no entendería hasta tiempo después, cuando recordara aquellos tiempos con dolorosa nostalgia. Meera y Minho se miraron durante unos segundos, pero no como solían hacerlo. No, estaba vez había algo en sus ojos, en los ojos de Meera centelleó algo parecido a la tristeza o, como descubriría tiempo después, compasión-. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a ese refugio? –le preguntó a Minho con una voz ronca, casi turbada.

Minho respondió intentando sonar con normalidad, pero hasta en ese momento Tesla supo que algo sucedía, porque la respuesta que Minho dio parecía responder una pregunta formulada por Meera entre líneas, algo que no les estaban contando.

-Un día, tal vez un día y medio.

Cuando Vincent escuchó la respuesta miró a Tesla, y esta hizo lo mismo instintivamente.

_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

_No lo sé_ –respondió ella- _pero no me gusta._

Meera suspiró. Miro a Tesla y luego dijo:

-Será mejor que vayas con él, si vas adelante tal vez no te sentirás tan agobiada. Y estoy segura de que esos brazos tan enormes te sujetaran mejor que yo o el escuálido de nuestro no-muerto aquí presente.

Vincent sonrió modestamente. En cuanto se volvió hacia Tesla su sonrisa se borró.

_A lo mejor planean matarte y escapar juntos_

_Cállate_

Vincent soltó una risita y Meera y Minho los miraron a ambos. Tesla intentaba parecer enfadada pero la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos? –preguntó Meera, y Vincent la miró con sorna al tiempo que en la mente de Tesla decía:

_Mira quien fue a hablar._

[***]

Tesla no pudo preguntarle nada a Minho. Había estado pensando en cómo hacerlo, porque Minho no le entendía tan bien como Newt. Eso la hizo pensar en Newt, en lo que estaba pasando, dentro y fuera de su cabeza. ¿Era realmente aquello lo mejor para los dos? Newt ni siquiera la había asegurado que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes una vez que hubieran finalizado lo que ellos habían dicho el "hombre rata" había denominado prueba. Y eso la hizo pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, en sí aquello acabaría algún día. Y aquel dolor había vuelto, pero Tesla intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo notar ante los demás. Lo último que necesitaban era una distracción más. A lo lejos, casi como salida de la nada la figura de Teresa avanzaba hacia ellos como surgida de la mismísima tierra. Tesla tuvo que detenerse en cuanto la vio, y fue como si una pantalla de cristal se hubiera materializado frente a ella y la hubiera hecho retroceder. Los demás no tardaron en reparar en ella y detenerse también. Llevaba un arma de aspecto amenazante en ambas manos, y su mirada no avecinaba nada bueno. Intentó hablar con ella, pero no la sentía, no la sentía igual que sentía a Vincent o a Aris. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Teresa no estaba sola, y antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeados por un grupo de chicas que les superaban en número y que portaban diferentes armas, todas con el mismo aspecto probablemente letal que la de Teresa. Esta se abrió paso con su lanza después de mandar callar a Newt y a Minho, como si realmente no estuvieran allí. Ni siquiera reparó en ella.

_¿Quién es ella?_

_Teresa. La "Aris" del grupo A._

Unos segundos en los que solo hubo silencio por parte de todos. Vincnent volvió a hablar.

_Las conozco, algunas son amigas_.

_Oh, son encantadoras_ –respondió Tesla con evidente sarcasmo.

_Claro, perdona, había olvidado que tu amiga es mucho más agradable. ¿Va a pegarnos con el palo o solo va a metérnoslo por el…?_

Un gruñido que vino de sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos. Tesla había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que ahora se encontraba con la imagen de Thomas en el suelo, con la mano en la cabeza y Teresa con la lanza alzada en posición de ataque.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

-¿Te llamas Thomas?

-Sí –chilló él en respuesta-. ¡Me llamo Thomas!

Teresa se abrió camino hasta el grupo de chicas que estaba justo frente a ellos, pasando entre Minho y ella, el cual al escuchar que Teresa planeaba llevarse a Thomas protestó sin pensar siquiera en las posibles consecuencias. Por suerte Teresa no le escuchó o prefirió no hacerlo, y después de unos momentos de pánico Thomas accedió a irse con ellas. Sin embargo cuando le metieron en aquella bolsa no parecía tan dispuesto, y tampoco tan consciente. Tuvo que sujetar a Minho del brazo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Las chicas ya se iban cuando una de ellas, una morena de ojos verdes dijo:

-Él también se viene -entre el tumulto de personas sus ojos apuntaron hacia la única a la que Tesla no estaba dispuesta a renunciar-. Vincent –pronunció como un saludo.

Tesla se volvió hacia su amigo, que permanecía quieto, con una expresión concernida en su rostro casi inexpresivo. Estaba claro que se encontraba en un compromiso. La chica era unos centímetros más alta que Tesla. Su piel olivácea hacia destacar sus ojos verdes, relucientes a la luz del sol que amenazaba con derretirles como hielo si seguían estando allí de pie. La chica sonrió y avanzó hacia su amigo con el pelo oscuro y largo acompañando sus pasos apresurados. Cuando esta se paró frente al chico su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-¿Qué pasa Vin? Vamos.

Vincent pestañeó varias veces como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. La chica fue a cogerle del brazo para irse, pero Tesla se puso en medio y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. La chica pareció más confundida por la situación que molesta por la interrupción. Miró a Vincent y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Tesla.

-Da igual, no tengo tiempo para esto, cuantos más seamos en el grupo más posibilidades tenemos de que nos den esa maldita cura, vamos.

Fue a apartar a Tesla, pero esta se defendió y fue a empujarla de nuevo antes de que ella le doblara el brazo y la tumbara en el suelo. La chica iba a decir algo antes de que la hoja afilada de una navaja se posara sobre la piel de su cuello con una fría y letal caricia.

-Suéltala –fue todo lo que dijo Meera.

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y después sonrió con sorna.

-Si me tocas mis amigas dispararán.

-¿Y quién crees que será más rápida? ¿Ellas y sus flechas o la sangre brotando del tajo que voy a hacerte en el cuello si no la sueltas?

La chica tragó con fuerza, pero su sonrisa no flaqueó.

-No tienen porque dispararte a ti, dispararan a cualquiera.

-Adelante, por mi podéis abrirles las tripas, no son amigos míos –dijo Meera con completa calma y sinceridad-. La única persona aquí que me interesa es esa cuyo brazo estas retorciendo, y te advierto que si se lo rompes te rajaré el cuello la sueltes o no.

Tal vez fuera por su tono de voz, o por como los clarianos se apartaron temiendo ser disparados por una flecha sabiendo que hablaba en serio, pero la chica soltó a Tesla. Esta se llevó la mano al brazo y profirió un gruñido de dolor. La chica se apartó el pelo de la cara y resopló, se acercó a Vincent con expresión cansada y un deje de humillación.

-Oh, lo siento, perdona, creo que no he sido del todo clara –dijo Meera con una falsa dulce sonrisa-. El chico también se queda.

-Ni hablar.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! –gritó Teresa fuera del grupo de gente.

-Parece que la jefa se impacienta. Y no es la única que está perdiendo la paciencia -la chica retrocedió y Meera sonrió-. Oh, no te preocupes, no me refería a mí.

Una sonrisa orgullosa curvó sus labios y miró por encima del hombro de la chica, la cual se volvió con cuidado. Tesla sujetaba una navaja algo sucia y rota en la punta, dándole un aspecto más salvaje y amenazador justo contra su espalda.

-Se te debe de haber caído antes –añadió con un tinte divertido y satisfecho en sus palabras.

Tesla miró a Vincent.

_¿Quieres irte?_

Al fin y al cabo aquello no dependía de ella, hasta que no tuviera una respuesta no dejaría que esa chica se lo llevara por la fuerza, pero si esa era su decisión le dejaría irse. Vincent tragó fuerza. Tal vez aquellos eran sus clarianos. Tal vez aquella chica era su Newt, o su Minho.

Quiero _quedarme contigo_ –y después de mirar a Meera añadió con voz divertida-: _y aunque jamás pensé que diría esto, preferiría no separarme de ella._

Tesla sonrió levemente, después clavó un poco la navaja en la espalda de la chica para que echara a andar fuera del círculo de gente y le hizo ponerse junto a sus amigas. Después la lanzó el cuchillo. Sintió una mano en su brazo que la echó hacia atrás. Era Newt. Las chicas se largaron de allí con Thomas metido en aquella bolsa, y pronto las perdieron de vista entre las rocas de la montaña. Minho estuvo gritando, pero de poco sirvió.

[***]

Aquella noche encontraron refugio en una cueva formada a partir de una aglomeración de grandes rocas situadas cerca de la falda de la montaña. Probablemente al día siguiente llegarían al punto de encuentro. Minho había defendido la idea de ir a buscar a Thomas, pero hasta él sabía que era demasiado egoísta poner a todos en peligro por no cumplir el plazo establecido. Thomas no habría estado de acuerdo con aquella idea. Tesla repartió la comida entre los clarianos. Cuando por fin hubo terminado se sentó con Meera. Pasaron parte del tiempo mirando los recovecos entre las rocas que dejaban pasar la luz.

-Entonces… mañana, ¿eh?

Tesla asintió. Al día siguiente, ahí acababa todo. O al menos eso esperaba. Meera la observó durante largo rato, con una mirada casi compungida y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ten –Tesla se volvió hacia ella y la vio quitarse su pañuelo rojo de la cabeza, ese que había llevado desde el día en que la conoció-. Quiero que te lo quedes tú.

Tesla frunció el ceño y miró el pañuelo con total confusión. Finalmente cuando lo cogió Meera sonrió.

-Te quedará muy bien, ¿sabes cómo ponértelo?

Tesla hizo una mueca y sonrió. Meera cogió el pañuelo y lo colocó tras su nuca, haciendo una lazada justo en el tope de su cabeza, dejando sus rizos caer libre y desordenadamente. Su pelo no había crecido demasiado, y eso le gustaba. Y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación. Primero Minho, y ahora Meera. La miraba de forma extraña, y Tesla empezó a preocuparse.

No fue hasta que se despertó mientras todos estaban dormidos cuando realmente empezó a tener miedo. Meera estaba llorando en completo silencio.


End file.
